


Kansas and Wolfie

by CurlyAkemy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Making Love, Multiple Pairings, Sexy Times, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Xena References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 52,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: The Sapphic Warriors of Storybrooke take on Hades, help the Gods, and find Love. Begins with Ruby and Dorothy directly after "Ruby Slippers." MULTIPLE PAIRINGS, loving, humor... just an average life of Heroes trying to defeat a God with the help of other surprise guests. Give it a read, join me on this journey. COMPLETE. ENJOY : )**Pairing Tags with Mulan and Belle are left as a ? to avoid giving away their pairings. Gotta read to find out.





	1. After the Kiss

The glow that ran through their bodies and beyond, was unmistakable. Words were exchanged like only lovers do. Kisses solidifying the meaning of everything that had transpired. True Love.

It was awe inspiring... For the first minute or so... Then it grew a bit uncomfortable... Some of the munchkins quietly began clearing out. Mulan and Snow shared a giggle, and Mulan politely cleared her throat to get their attention.

"My friends, I am beyond excited for you both, and envy this moment immensely." Mulan walked closer and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "But, what was it you told me once Ruby? Get a Room?"

"Sorry." Dorothy said with a slight blush, and a smile.

Ruby laughed but did not release her hold of Dorothy. Instead she jumped up on the platform to sit beside her and to hold her as close. She whispered a quiet 'hey' before leaning in for another kiss. Mulan cleared her throat again.

Ruby pulled away with a groan. "Hey I didn't say anything when that red-headed bard we met back in Enchanted Forest was about to get you to third base. With or without me on the other side of our campfire, might I add."

Mulan blushed. "I'm not sure what third base means, but I apologize. Ginny was just overly affectionate."

"Oooo… Who's Ginny?" Snow inquired in a grade school gossip voice.

"A cute ginger-haired girl with a freckled nose." Ruby answered without giving her friend a chance to speak, never losing eye contact with Dorothy.

"Another redhead?! Do you have a type or what, Mulan?" Snow teased pushing Mulan's shoulder playfully.

"I do not." Mulan defended.

Ruby, still exchanging short kisses with Kansas, pulled briefly away with a fake cough, "Merida." Cough "Aurora." Cough again. All four women shared a laugh as Ruby and Dorothy turned to face them, interlocking their arms. "They were so adorable. She was the same built as Mulan, too. They looked like the cutest lesbian wedding cake toppers you've ever seen."

Mulan blushed harder, "Yes, well… there were not a lot of girls with hair the color of the golden sun growing up in China. I did not know women of such complexion existed until I left. They're... exotic."

Her friends ceased teasing Mulan. Their poor friend had become the clichéd bridesmaid, never the bride. But that didn't mean she didn't like having fun. She was more the Romeo looking for her Juliette, minus the suicidal tendencies.

"Oh Mulan," Snow pushed her shoulder playfully. "Please say you'll come back to Storybook with me. There's a whole new world waiting for you there."

"You deserve a break, Mulan. How long were you watching over me, waiting for Ruby to return?" Dorothy said firmly. "You deserve to find your happiness as well."

Ruby jumped down off the platform and helped Dorothy stand. "Come on chick. You need a time out. Team Red Warrior completed their mission." She threw a glance to Dorothy, "I found my path. It's time for you to find yours. You should go."

Ruby turned with an excited gasp. "Oh and bonus! Boston is not that far and there's tons of cute Irish girls there. They're your type magnified a thousand times over! You'll love it! Imagine a city full of redheads."

A far off look took over Mulan's face at the mental image those words produced. She simply nodded at her friends, excited at the idea of finding her own path now that Ruby had found hers.

Mulan pulled out a key and handed it to Ruby. "The munchkins lent me a cottage a quarter mile down the yellow road. They let me stay there while searching for Dorothy, and then while watching after her here. You two should have it tonight. I am sure the munchkins can help me and Snow with other lodgings for the night. Then we'll discuss the next steps in the morning."

"Thank you, Mulan. For finding me and for looking out for us." Dorothy said sincerely. She and Ruby hugged the warrior between them.

"I am honored to have helped Ruby find her purpose, and her true love. You deserve it. Both of you." Mulan stepped back from the embrace and pointed to where the beginning of yellow bricks shaped into a path.

"It will happen for you too Mulan, I know it. Just know for certain that you will never be alone. We Sapphics need to stay together." Ruby winked at her friend and led Dorothy away. Mulan and Snow waved at them as they left.

Mulan turned to Snow, "What's a Sapphic?"

_The Cottage..._

Ruby and Dorothy easily located the small cottage on the outskirts of town, and Ruby guided them to sit on the bench by the front door to talk.

"Dorothy, I..." Unsure of how to begin, Ruby hesitated. "I went to your room that night, you know? The night after the poppy field, the flying monkeys, and me wolfing out in front of you. I gathered the courage to go talk to you about what I was feeling, and you were gone." She forced a tear to retract. "I was so afraid that I had scared you off. "

"Cause of Wolfie?" Dorothy brought a palm to Red's face so that she would meet her gaze. "Ruby, no. I don't care about the wolf. True, I had never seen anything like that up close before, but trust me when I say that being scared never enter my mind."

"Really?" Ruby didn't know rather to laugh or cry, but she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Really." Dorothy placed a gentle reassuring kiss on Ruby's lips. "I was just overwhelmed by the feelings running through me after meeting you, Ruby, not the wolf. Although, I do have to admit that riding you through the forest was exhilarating. I've never ridden that fast before. I mean, I could have ridden you all ni- … and I'm not going to finish that sentence."

They laughed before leaning in for another series of kisses. Hands on each other's hips and sides. They never deepened the kiss, but gained comfort in the small exchanges.

Dorothy smiled and stood to take a few steps away to breathe. "I'm so sorry I ran away from you. I was scared too, and that is not something that's easy for me to admit." With her back turned to Ruby, she continued, "That night Toto ran from me and I found you and Mulan in the forest... I knew what you were."

Ruby moved to stand behind her, "You did?"

She turned, "Yes. You see, here in Oz there are many magical creatures that are both animal and human. Some physically look like a combination of the two beings, but some only turn when they want to."

"Are there..." Ruby swallowed heavily at the news. "Are there other wolves? Here in Oz?"

"I honestly don't know. With Zelena back, I'm pretty sure a lot of people went into hiding." She saw Ruby's face fall. "Don't worry, my love. I will help you find your pack. If that is still what you want."

Ruby's face instantly brightened at the endearment. "My love? Does that mean you're ok with...?"

Dorothy enveloped Ruby in her arms. "Call it crazy or fast, or crazy fast. I know it's been a very short time, but I knew you were different the moment I saw you. You and your beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. I felt my heart pull toward you instantly... I've honestly never felt that before. You scared the crap out of me." They laughed.

"Me too." Ruby pulled closer, the temptation of kissing her again was too great. "I've never felt this energy before."

Dorothy smiled shyly. She asked, "What about when you were with your boyfriend? The one you mentioned?"

Ruby released a deep sigh, "Peter? I loved Peter very much. As much as a young girl that had never left her farm could. And I hate that I was responsible for... Killing him. But it started me on the path that got me here. I learned to understand and tame the wolf, and tried finding others like me."

She palmed Dorothy's neck and cheek. "I know this all seems super-fast. And the whole true love aspect is some major added pressure. It's also something I never believed would happen for me. All I know is that these feelings between us are strong."

"Yeah. I feel it too. And I understand. Zelena took everything I loved away from me. I told myself a long time ago, that I would never open myself up to that kind of hurt again. I would never love someone who she could use against me. I couldn't go through another loss." Dorothy's expression fell, "Not like there has ever been anyone to challenge those feelings before. Maybe one or two women, but nothing too physic-"

"Shhh… I get it." Ruby leaned in and kissed the brunette right below her right ear.

Ruby led Dorothy inside the small cottage. It was a single room that held a small bed to one corner, and a potbelly stove at the other. Next to the stove was a small table for two. It was a bit bigger than the hut Dorothy had lived in before.

"Um Kansas… would it be alright with you if we… just snuggled?" Ruby took Dorothy's hand in hers to ensure the woman that she wasn't trying to pull away. "It's been in exhausting couple of days, and I have no idea when I slept last, and I haven't shaved in like a REALLY long time, and…"

Dorothy stopped Ruby with a gentle kiss. "It's OK, Wolfie. I know it's late. I would love to just hold you, if you don't mind."

"That sounds perfect. There's just something I need to do first." Ruby went to sit on one of the chairs next to the stove and began removing her boots.

Dorothy took off her cloak and did the same, sitting on the bed. She watched curiously as Ruby sat up straight with a deep breath and closes her eyes. Ruby took a couple of solid breaths for a few minutes. Each breath released with purpose. Dorothy was fascinated by the calm that she felt and saw coming of off the meditating woman.

Ruby opens her eyes with a smile and removed her cloak. "Bidding Wolfie goodnight."

Dorothy turned down the covers of the bed, letting Ruby climb in first and climbing in closely next to her. The two lay facing each other, and Ruby maneuvered them so that she is laying on Dorothy's shoulder, and her arm wrapped around Dorothy's waist, sighing into her neck.

"You are so warm." Dorothy held her closer. "How are you so soft and warm?"

"Wolfie." Ruby explained as she felt the remaining energy drain from her body, and released a loud yawn. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I expected."

"It's ok, sweetheart." Dorothy places a gentle kiss on Red's forehead. "Sleep. I'm right here."

Ruby feels the world fade away as her body shuts down for the night. She places a soft kiss to Dorothy's neck and nuzzles closer. "Goodnight Kansas."


	2. The next morning in OZ

The next morning in OZ…

Mulan was up with the sun, stretching and beginning her morning meditation. She was in a small clearing in the woods that she had discovered during her time in Oz. It was a perfect spot for meditating, Tai Chi, and even some running if she felt like it. The forest was peaceful as no one but farmers were up at the same time.

She had started her Tai Chi and now felt extremely centered in mind and body. She spotted a large bolder off to the side of the clearing, and decided to try something she hadn't done in years. Climbing to the top of the bolder, she took a deep breath, and flipped into a handstand. She centered her breathing and found a comfortable position to withstand her weight and meditate… The silence and the sun made her whole body relax…

"Wow. How are you doing that?" A woman sat on another smaller rock in the sun, watching her.

Mulan turned toward the voice. Seeing long strands of hair reflecting the sun, she fell and summersaulted down the side of the rock.

Ruby felt the pillow below her moving up and down. It took only a moment to realize that her pillow was a strong firm thigh. She had her arms wrapped around and curled into a ball against it. She was so relaxed. As if the warmth from this body lying next to her had the sole purpose of guarding her as she slept.

She began to slowly wake and take in her surroundings. Her long body stretched out every limb and turned onto her back, keeping her head on Dorothy's thigh. She catches eyes staring back at her, fully awake and grinning. Dorothy was sitting completely up-right against the wall. A pillow propped behind her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dorothy says as she leans down for a short kiss. "I don't think I've ever seen someone sleep so deep before."

"I was exhausted." Ruby stretches again as she moves to sit up next to Dorothy. "How long have you been up? Did I totally lock you in place with my death grip on your thigh?"

"No, not at all. It was kinda cute. You were holding onto my leg like a teddy bear. I just couldn't sleep… more."

Ruby leaned in and kissed Dorothy's cheek, snuggled in closer to the woman's neck as an arm circled her shoulders. A blanket pulled higher to cover them. "Now I'm really sorry I passed out on you."

"Don't be. When the sun started to light up the room, and I could see your face… I couldn't stop staring." Dorothy squeezes her shoulders. "You're very beautiful, you know."

"Not so bad yourself, Kansas." Ruby kissed the neck in front of her. "Mmm… so you like to watch me sleep... my True Love is kinda creepy."

They both laugh as Dorothy tickles Ruby's side. They slide down the bed so that they are lying side by side again.

"My True Love is an anaconda. I'm going to need to walk around a bit. Get the feeling back in my leg." Dorothy joked.

"Kansas." Ruby pinched her side. "Promise I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. I promise." Dorothy kissed her gently on the cheek. "I still can't wrap my head around this, and what it all means. It's not just a, 'Hey I kinda like you and think you're beautiful.' This is Prince Charming and Snow white type, deal. Wait, you called that woman with Mulan, Snow?"

"Yeah, that's Snow. She and her husband, Charming, aka David, live in Storybrooke with their family. Snow and I actually go back. She's one of my oldest and best friends. She was there when I discovered Wolfie and I were one in the same. She was there when I accidently… you know. Her and my Grandmother helped me escape."

"You're Grandmother? Is she still?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes she's still around. I have a charmed mirror that lets me check in on her from time to time. I can't communicate with her, but I can see her. Most times, she's running our diner."

"That sounds like my Aunt Em. She didn't have a diner, but she might as well have. She was always cooking. I'm not talking small dinner for two. She and I used to cook for friends and neighbors in need. Aunt Em had some money from her parents and a brother who died in the war. She would BBQ for the whole neighborhood. Or rotisserie! She loved rotisserie…" Dorothy stopped talking when she noticed Ruby's face pale. "Red? Are you ok?"

"Dorothy there's something I gotta tell you. About where I was while you were sleeping." She sat up in bed and crossed her legs, pulling a pillow onto her lap. Dorothy sat back to her previous position against the wall. "When you disappeared, I knew Zelena had something to do with it. I used a tracking spell to locate her, and it brought me to a different land. I was in the Underworld."

"The Underworld?"

"Seems Zelena was sucked into a portal and sent there. That's where Snow and some others found me. They took me to Zelena to help me confront her. She didn't even try to deny what she had done to you. That she had put you under a sleeping curse, knowing that there was no one alive that could break it…"

Dorothy took one of Ruby's hands in her own. "Yes?"

"The girls asked me if I knew of any loved ones to track down. I told them how your family was horrible and the only one you loved was your Aunt Em. But that she…"

"Was gone. Then how?"

"I was in the underworld. Snow's daughter, Emma, had the idea of looking to see if your Aunt Em was there. Turns out she was right. You're Aunt Em was running a very successful diner."

"In the Underworld? But why? Has she been there this whole time? How was she?" Dorothy's face was searching for some clue in Ruby's face, but was met with only concern.

"We went to the diner. She was there. So was Hades."

"Hades? The God of …"

"Yeah. The same. He took your Aunt to warn others off helping my friends defeat him. I'm so sorry Dorothy."

"I… I don't even know what… if she's already dead, what is he going to do to her?" Dorothy stood and paced the small room. "We have to help her."

"We need to get in touch with my friends we left behind. Trust me, Dorothy. If anyone can defeat Hades and rescue your Aunt, it's them. Emma and Regina are very powerful on their own, but together. Trust me, they will win." Ruby stood to stop Dorothy in front of her.

"Kansas, I don't know if you've ever considered leaving Oz, but I promised Snow the slippers to get her back to Storybrooke, and to her baby. If we go with her, we can get better information about what's going on with the others. If we tried going to the Underworld by ourselves, there's no guarantee we can find a way back out. As it is, that's part of what the guys down there were trying to figure out. Hades keeps changing the game on who has to stay and who can go."

"I have to do something, Red. It's Aunt Em." Dorothy sat heavily onto the bed. "I've never thought of leaving here before. This is where I've built my life. Protecting Oz from Zelena and anything else that tried bullying the citizens. But-" Dorothy froze mid-sentence, then stood abruptly, "Glinda! Glinda returned about a month or so before I ran into you… I think we may need to go talk to her. Ruby, she may be able to help your friends!"

"Glinda, The good witch? You think she could help us?" Ruby joined Dorothy in getting themselves dressed.

"It's worth asking. I mean, maybe she can look after Oz so I can go with you and…" Dorothy was cut off by Ruby's lips against hers, and her body wrapped tightly in her arms. When they pulled away she said, "What was that for?"

"You want to go to Storybrooke? Really?" Ruby's smile was enormous.

"Yes really. If not for Aunt Em, then for you. I can't let you walk away. Not if we're… you know. Meant to be." Dorothy ducked her head, not meeting Ruby's eyes.

Ruby lifted Dorothy's chin so she's face her, and gently kissed her again. "Let's find Snow and Mulan, tell them my love's brilliant plan, and then go find Glinda."

Dorothy beamed. She kissed Ruby again, slower and holding her closer. They gathered their belongings and headed out the hut in search of the others.


	3. Glinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote my Glinda as the one from the Musical 'Wicked.' Hence the Bubble Palace and the Bubbly personality. (Which I toned way down)

"Stop Moving." Snow said sternly.

"It. Stings." Mulan replied curtly.

"It's supposed to sting. I'm cleaning your wound. Surely a warrior such as yourself is used to receiving and cleaning a wound, Mulan." Snow sealed the wound above Mulan's right eye with some salve a munchkin had given her. "There. All done. How did this happen again?"

"I was in a handstand, meditating. It's to center your body and mind together to keep your balance without losing your inner peace." Mulan began to reach for her armor.

"On top of a rock? In the middle of the woods?"

"It's something I used to do back home. I saw the large boulder and wanted to try it again. I had barely started centering my balance when it was compromised and I fell."

As Mulan spoke, a group of women passed them, carrying bales of water from the well in the woods. One of them with a long curly mane of red hair, smiled at Mulan as she passed and waved at the blushing warrior.

"Huh-huh." Snow sees the exchange. "You must have been blinded from the reflection of the sun in her hair."

"So gorgeous it threw me in circles." Mulan said seriously.

"Right off a cliff." Snow laughed at her friend's dazed expression.

Mulan snapped to attention, "I… I didn't see any… who?"

As the red head rounded a corner out of sight, Dorothy and Ruby came into view heading toward them. Both with slightly serious looks on their faces.

"You told her about Hades?" Snow called straight away.

"Yes, I told her everything. Did you tell Mulan?" Ruby asked before noticing the bruise and cut on Mulan's brow. "What happened to you?"

"Yes. Snow filled me in, and I'm fine. I just fell." Mulan swatted Ruby's hand away.

"Someone got a little distracted during her up-side down meditation this morning." Snow teased, causing Mulan to reach for her gear again to hide the blush her face.

"The redhead that just rounded the corner?" Ruby asked without hesitation.

"Yup." Snow replied.

"Can we please be serious and speak of our next step." Mulan snapped. Subject dropped.

"Agreed." Dorothy followed. "We need to go talk to Glinda."

"The good witch. She's here?" Snow asked as they began to head toward the notorious yellow path out of Oz. Dorothy explaining along the way.

**The Bubble Palace…**

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" The women were met with a little four and a half foot woman in pink with a voice as high as could be. "The fabulous four! I can't believe these four powerhouse women are standing in my foyer. Eat your heart out North!"

"Glinda, we're coming to ask for your help." Dorothy said.

"I know, Dorothy, I know. I know everything. Including the cute arguing, the nicknames, and a little T.L.K. True Love's Kiss. Eeeee!" Glinda squealed and actually bounced her bubbly little self. "Oh, I Love Love! And you two are so cute together!" Glinda grabbed Dorothy and Ruby's hands and practically had them bouncing with her.

Snow interrupted, "Glinda, this is sort of a pressing manner. We're all happy for the girls but we have to make it back to Storybrooke and help our family stuck in the underworld."

Glinda stopped her bouncing and nodded at Snow. She released the girl's hands, giving them each a pinch on their cheeks with a grin, before pulling away with a follow me gesture. The four followed Glinda into another room in the palace.

"As I said, I know what's going on girls. Above and Below. There are a lot of powers across the realms that have been notified of what Hades is up to. And let me tell you, they are all peeved!"

Glena passed through what looked like a study, and through a second set of doors. These opened to a bright colored room filled with toys and gadgets. It looked like a 9-10 year old little girl's room.

"Where are we going, Glinda?" Dorothy asked, "Why are we in a child's room filled with toys? All that's missing is a … Oh wait, no. There's a giant stuffed unicorn in the corner. Why are we here?"

"What do you mean across the realms? Who else knows?" Snow had acquired a stuffed teddy bear and was holding it closely.

"Everyone. Seems like an old friend of Mulan and Ruby started reaching through any channel she could find, to get word to you two. A certain Scottish Princess with fire red hair." Glinda smirked at Mulan, who blushed.

"Merida? She sent word? How did she know?" Mulan asked.

Glinda took an exaggerated deep breath, "Her father, King Ferguson sent word to his daughter from the Underworld. Merida sent word to Elsa and Anna in Arendelle. They sent word through a mermaid to King Titan, who then sent word to Poseidon, whose family is _really_ pissed off at his brother, Hades. Especially now that he and all of your friends are on their way back to Storybrooke." Glinda walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a flowing pink robe with a feather boa border.

"They're What?!" All four woman screamed.

"Did you just say that everyone is headed back to Storybrooke? Including Hades?" Snow began to pale.

"Including Zelena?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm afraid so. Zeus and Poseidon believe their brother wants to make a run for Olympus again. Zeus has called a joining of arms from different realms to help stop Hades." Glinda's tone had turned serious.

"That's amazing! You're saying we have an army to defeat Hades?" Mulan's battle voice appeared.

"Is there a plan? What are they saying?" Dorothy urged.

"The plan is for you four to head back to Storybrooke and prepare. The others are going to be coming back, and coming back very soon. But their re-entry into that realm is not going to be easy. It's going to take a toll on all of them, body and mind, for at least a week or so. The energy in their bodies will be drained. The two with the joined souls and magic will take the biggest hit, and be the biggest target. They will need to be well guarded, and always kept close to each other to maintain their connection."

"Joined souls and magic? But the only two with magic in our group are Emma and Regi-." Snow froze. "Oh my god."

Ruby giggled. "I knew it!" She pushed Snows shoulder. "You knew too, Snow. You even told me."

"I told you once, that if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were getting closer than just two friends. But then I even said I thought it was just a magic thing." Snow was breathing faster. "But they both have boyfriends! Emma went to the Underworld for Hook?!"

"She went after Hook, true." Glinda intervened. "But it was out of regret and remorse. She absolutely loved him, but it was no True Love. Did you not notice that they had plenty of opportunities to share True Love's Kiss? It never triggered the same effect it had on you and Charming, Snow. Or Dorothy and Ruby. The faiths know when it is true, and the TLK big bang was a dud with those two."

"Do you think they know?" Asked Ruby with a smirk. "Emma and Regina?"

"Oh they have no idea. Yet. They don't figure it out for a few chapters like any good lesbian romance novel." Glinda said suddenly interested in her nails.

"Chapters? What are you talking about?" Dorothy asked.

"The book. The book that's documenting this whole story. All the realms helping found the book." Glinda said like it was common knowledge. Looking up from her nails at four blank expressions staring at her. "The book. You guys don't know about the book?" Four heads shake back and forth. "The 'Once Upon a Time' book everyone received right after your group went down to the U.W.?"

"Glinda! Spit it out! What are you talking about?" Dorothy said.

"Wait, 'Once Upon a Time?' You guys, Henry's book." Snow's attention returned at the mention of the book. "What about it? He's been writing it while we've been down there. It's not done or anything."

"That's just it. No one's book is finished. New chapters and stories have just been appearing periodically. The last one was Dorothy and Kansas's big kiss." Glinda said as the two women smiled at each other. "It's huge. You two are a first in TLK history you know?"

"Why because we're women? So what?" Ruby said defensively.

Glinda chuckled, "No. Why on earth would that matter? It's because Dorothy, although basically raised in Oz, is from the modern world. Ruby is from the Enchanted Forest. No one from the outside world has ever shared True Loves Kiss with a Fairytale character. This is huge!"

The two women beamed at each other again and Ruby reached out to hold Dorothy's hand. Dorothy happily accepted it and pulled Ruby to her side.

"So then we're going to Storybrooke." Dorothy said as she wrapped her arm around Ruby's side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Glinda turned back to her wardrobe. "Now ladies, there is a reason I brought you here to my old playroom, and it's not to death-grip my teddy bears." She looked at Snow, who held tight a brown fuzzy bear with a red bow. "You're here so I can get you all home AND protect those silver slippers from Zelena's hands."

Ruby looked to her feet, "How? And how can we come back?"

Dorothy turned to her. "You would want to come back?"

"I'd like to know it's possible, in case you would ever want to come back." Ruby said to her.

Dorothy kissed her lips, "You're pretty amazing."

"I know," Ruby winked at her.

Glinda took one of Dorothy's hands and one of Ruby's "Hope you girls like tattoos." Glinda's hands glowed as they held onto their hands. When she released them, everyone noticed marks on the back or their hands. Each one had an outline of a single slipper on their hand.

"When and if you want to return. Hold your hands together and make the slippers tap three times, and think of Oz. There is one thing though. It only works once, and only back here to Oz, and only you two. OK?"

Dorothy and Ruby intertwined their fingers and held on tight nodding their understanding to Glinda.

Ruby turned to her friend, who had been very quiet. "Mulan, come with us. I know it's new and kind of scary, but we can use your help. I promise you, if you change your mind and want to go home, we will find a way."

"I wouldn't be able to call myself your friend if I left you now. Let's do this." Mulan said, and all four women nodded at each other in agreement. "What do we do Glinda?"


	4. Gifts

Glinda's smile beamed. "Before you go, I have a few present for each of you, and some for you to take back home. But first and foremost, you guys can't go to Storybrooke dressed like this." She gestures to Mulan, Ruby and Dorothy. With a wave of her hands, the three women are transformed into different clothing.

Ruby was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans tucked into bright red boots with a heel. She had on a white blouse that fit her form perfectly, and a small black vest hanging over it. Her wild hair was transformed back to its smooth tamed hair from Storybooke. Her face and body visually relaxed into her old self.

Dorothy's eyes were glued to her, as she morphed once again before her eyes. "Wow." She mumbled, completely clueless to her own change.

Ruby looked Dorothy up and down, and replied "Wow yourself, Kansas."

Dorothy looked down to her own boot cut blue denim jeans covering brown cowboy boots. Her blue plaid shirt matched the pattern of her dress she had back in Oz, but was buttoned over a white camisole. Her hair was also less wild, but still in a loose ponytail thrown over her shoulder. Over the ensemble was a dark brown leather jacket. Dorothy examined her own body, feeling like it was completely foreign.

"I'm wearing pants." Dorothy said, running her hands over the denim. "I haven't worn pants in a long time."

"You should live in those pants forever." Ruby teased with a seductive appraisal of Dorothy's body.

"I feel so light!" A shocked voice got their attention and everyone turned to Mulan. Mulan was bouncing in place. She began moving her body around and suddenly threw a round house kick into the air. "I can kick so much higher! Have you given us powers, Glinda?"

Glinda giggled, "No silly, just a modern world make over. And may I say you look right at home."

Mulan was dressed in simple black jeans and black Doc Martins. She was wearing a red V-neck sweater over a white shirt, and under a black bomber jacket. She was bouncing at the new range of motion her wardrobe now allowed her.

Snow was laughing standing next to her. Snow was pretty much in the same clothing, but a nice new clean set. "Thank you, Glinda for the clothes. Now I won't smell like the Underworld when I see my baby."

Glinda winked at her with a smile and walked over to a small toy chest in the shape of an alphabet block, a foot in diameter. She brought it over to them and placed in on a small table that sat between two plush couches. She gestured for them to take a seat.

"That is actually my first gift, Snow. That teddy bear you are holding is for little Charmin' Jr." Glinda waved her hand at the teddy bear and it glowed for a moment. "Tell baby Neal that his Fairy Godmother sends it to always protect him from harm." Snow sat staring at the bear as Glinda moved on.

"Mulan for you I have something new." Mulan watched carefully as Glinda open the small block, reach in, and slowly pulled out a full length brand new sword. She handed it to Mulan who had stood up to look into the box that had made this weapon simply appear. It was now empty.

"How did you…" She swung the sword a safely getting a feel for it. Its blade a little smaller and a little lighter than her old sword. "It's magnificent!"

"Oh don't forget this!" Glinda reached her hand back into the box and pulled out a leather sheath and belt.

Mulan smiled brighter than a child on Christmas morning, accepting the gifts. She placed the sword in the sheath and wrapped the belt around her hips. It rode a little lower on her hips, but she was comfortable with it. "Thank you, Glinda"

Glinda cupped Mulan's cheek and sighed, "Oh if only I were a redhead too." She patted the cheek of the bashful warrior and continued on. "Dorothy, Ruby! You're next!"

"Glinda, you've done so much already, and you're getting us to Storybrooke…" Ruby tried to protest.

"I am sending you all back there to kick some booty, Lady. You're going to need a hand, and the powers that be have all the faith in your hometown to stop the God of the Underworld. So you're gonna take what I give you. Got it?!" Ruby had gradually shifted into a soldier stance at attention. She nodded quickly, and Glinda's voice went back to its cheerful self. "Good."

Glinda reached into the block and pulled out a small jewelry box with a Celtic heart on it. "Don't ask me how she did it, but this box appeared on my vanity one day with directions to give it to you, Ruby."

Ruby took the box. "Merida. She sent this?" She felt Dorothy's hand at the small of her back, giving her silent support. But before she could open it, she noticed a lock on the box. "Where's the key?"

"It didn't come with a key. Only a note to hand to you with the box." Glinda handed her the small paper. It read, 'For Ruby. It will open when you're ready.'

"Oookkkaaayyy… was she always this cryptic, Mulan?" Ruby asked. "Do you think that forest witch helped her get this to me? What if it's a trick?

Mulan shrugged her shoulders tightly. "I have no idea what it could be. But that witch swore she was helping Merida, not harming her."

"I don't trust her. She still held me under her thrall for all that time." Ruby felt Dorothy's hand on the back of her shoulder.

Mulan examined the note, "Then trust Merida. That is her writing and her Crest seal."

"OK." Ruby held the box, not quite knowing what to do with it. A large canvas pack back appeared in her hands. "Thanks again Glinda." Ruby placed the box in the bag and offered room for the teddy bear in Snow's hand.

Glinda walked up to Dorothy and held her face with her hands. "Dorothy. My goodness, girl, what a women you've become. My gift to you is a simple command. Leave."

Dorothy's smile faded in confusion, before Glinda continued. "Get out of here. Go be with your True Love, wherever your paths take you. Oz is no longer your responsibility. You have succeeded in making it a safe land again. We will be ok. North and I will take care of things, I promise. Rest assured that yours and Ruby's lives are complete as long as you're together."

Dorothy hugged Glinda with a whispered thanks. When she pulled away, she felt an added pressure on her back. Reaching back, she pulled forward a sleek black cross bow with three different flight grooves. On her hips was wide leather belt with a matching side quiver. Her eyes flew to Glinda's after examining the new toy.

"That's from me and North." Glinda winked at Dorothy and was taken back at the strong hug she was pulled into by the girl. When she was released she coughed into her hand and pointed to Snow, who now had a new bow and quiver of arrows of her own.

"Yeay!" Snow said taking out the new bow to feel its elasticity. "Thanks Glinda!"

Glinda turned to Ruby, taking her hand. "Ruby, I know how hard you have worked at controlling your wolf, and how far you've come. Your inner being is actually quite at peace for someone that has been searching for answers for so long. I promise you will find answers. You are closer than you think. For you…" She reached back in the block, and pulled out a long chain. She released the items hanging on the necklace to show Ruby.

"Dog tags? Really, Glinda?" Ruby looked slightly hurt.

"Just think of them as a lucky charm, Ruby. Trust me." Glinda said sincerely as she placed it over Ruby's head to hang on her neck.

"What are these symbols?" Ruby asked as she examined the tags. "They look almost Arabic."

"They are a different language. You'll just have to wait to find out. But I promise, you will." Glinda smiled at the group of women. "OK ladies. Now, before we get you home, there's just a couple of things I need to send with you for the others."

Glenda reached into her block and brought out three small boxes. One with a red heart, "For the reformed Queen." One with a purple heart, "For the Charming Prince" One with a green heart, "For the Savior."

She handed the items to Ruby, who placed them in her bag. "OK Glinda. Now how do we get home?"

Glinda smiled and walked to her Wardrobe, opening its doors wide. "Why, through the magic wardrobe of course."


	5. The Liar, The Witches, and the Wardrobe, Pt.1

... "OK Glinda. Now how do we get home?"

Glinda smiled and walked to her Wardrobe, opening its doors wide. "Why, through the magic wardrobe of course."

Glinda pulled out her wand from thin air, "Learned that one from Disney's Cinderella. My fav!"

"Wait, I can't leave yet. I need to get -" There was a puff of pink smoke and Toto appeared in her arms. "Toto. Thanks."

"What about my cloak, Glinda? Will it be like before, when I was in Storybrooke? Or will I need it to keep from Wolfing out?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby, you don't need your cloak. Cause you'll have this." Glinda pointed to Ruby's new tattoo. Let's just say that the magic used on your cloak, I've embedded into your tattoo. Remember to keep doing your meditations and relaxation exercises. You'll be fine."

Ruby engulfed the Pink Witch tightly in her arms. Their height difference landed Glinda's face right in Red's bosom.

"Thank you so much, Glinda." Ruby was in tears. She didn't realize what she was doing until she heard Mulan AND Dorothy clear their throats. She release her with a "Sorry."

Glinda smiled reassuringly, then turned to the wardrobe. She waved the wand in a quick whipping motion, and suddenly a purple swirling portal appeared inside the wardrobe.

"Good luck to you all. And will someone please knock those two witches' heads together! Or lock them in a room for a night and let nature take its course. All of the Realms are rooting for SwanQueen!"

Mulan jumped through the portal first, followed by Dorothy. Ruby was about to jump in when she noticed Snow was frozen in place.

"What do you mean by SwanQueen? What-" Ruby took her arm and pulled Snow with her through the portal.

Storybrooke…

It was two in the afternoon according to the town clock tower in the heart of Storybrooke. The Widow Lucas was pulling in the sandwich board with the day's lunch specials off the sidewalk. A few of the older kids were getting out of school and heading into the diner for ice cream.

Archie was leading Pongo on his afternoon walk, when the dog froze and began to growl. There was a rattling noise coming from somewhere that had the ground shaking. It became stronger and residence were coming out to see what was happening.

Leroy and the other dwarves came running out of the Diner, where they had been having a late lunch. A few of them still had napkins tucked into their shirts. August and Marco came around the corner from their shop.

A cloud began to form above the center of town. Swirls of deep purple morphed into vortex right in front of the clock tower. Pongo barked and began to run toward it, with Archie quick on his tail.

"Pongo! Get back here boy!" Archie yelled and stepped on his leash just a couple of feet away from the portal.

Mulan was the first one to jump through the portal. She fell in a roll and landed on her feet with her new sword drawn. Ready for any trouble they may encounter. Dorothy followed, a growling Toto in her arms. Toto spotted Pongo and began to growl defensively. The last two figures came through the portal just as it closed.

A chorus of "Snow!" And "Ruby?!" began from all around the four women. Granny came running through the crowd. Ruby just had just gotten to her feet, when she found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"Granny!" Ruby hugged her fiercely back. "God I've missed you."

"Me too, girl. Me too." Granny pulled back to do a once over of her granddaughter. "You haven't been eating right have you? Did you find what you were searching for?"

"I've been just fine, Gran. More than fine." Ruby beamed when there was a bark behind her. She held out a hand for Dorothy to join her. "And I didn't find what I went searching for, but I found something even better. Someone even better." She wrapped an arm around Dorothy, "Granny, this is Dorothy Gale."

Granny's eyes narrowed at the woman and down at her dog. "I know 15 different ways to kill you using a crossbow, and making it look like an accident. Hurt my girl and you'll see for yourself, is that clear?"

Dorothy visibly straightened her posture, "Yes, 'mam. I wouldn't think of it. I just found her after all." Dorothy smiled shyly.

Granny's face revealed nothing, but then she smiled quickly. "Meatloaf will be ready in hour. You lot look like you can use some food and a rest. Then you can tell us all what the hell you're doing here and how!"

The four women walked toward the diner behind Granny. With a look over her shoulder, Mulan noticed a giant crowd of people following them. "Um, ladies..."

Granny turned around, spotting the crowd heading for her diner. "Hey! If you think you're all coming into my diner just to gawk at these girls, you're out of your mind. I won't have my diner full of loiterers. So unless you're buying, give them some room. You'll all find out what's going on soon enough!"

Everyone started dispersing when Granny yelled out, "August!" He and his father turned around. "Go get the book. Be back here in five minutes." August nodded in understanding and left with his father.

Ruby stopped Dorothy, "We can't take Toto in there. Granny will have a fit. But I know where he can rest." She looked over to Granny, "Be right in Granny. We're going to take care of Toto." Granny waved them off.

Ruby led them around the back of the dinner where it met with the back of the boarding house. She walked them over to the laundry room where there were small baskets of linen on shelves on the wall. Ruby brought down a basket, then opened the drier, finding what she was hoping to, a fresh warm towel. She laid the towel in the basket and had barely put it down when Toto was already climbing in, hunkering down for a nap.

"Someone's tuckered out." Ruby pet his little head. When she stood to face Dorothy, the woman had a shine of tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing at all, you're just... You're very sweet for doing that for him. Thank you." She leaned in for a kiss and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

The kiss never deepened, but never parted until they heard a throat clearing. Without turning around, Ruby said, "Tell Granny we'll be there in just a minute, Mulan."

"OK."

They heard the door close, and turned back to their interrupted kiss.

"I really like this." Ruby said.

"What?"

"Kissing you."

Mulan entered the diner, "They're going to be a minute."

"Granny I can't stay." Snow said. "I've got to get to Neal. I have to see my baby."

The bell over the diner's door chimed, and Snow turned to see Blue walk through holding a baby carrier.

Granny smirked, "Got ya covered."

Snow almost collapsed at the sight of her son. The need to hold her baby and be reunited with her son, outweighed her body's extinct to faint. She didn't look at anyone of anything else as she was handed baby Neal.

"Hi baby, hi. Oh my goodness. I've missed you so much." Snow hugged him closely to take in every inch of his face.

She was looking for any difference, however small, since she last held him. She could tell he weighed more. His face was a little rounder. But his smile was still all charming. He even lifted one side of his lips, just like his daddy's smirk. Snow couldn't control the tears while holding him.

Mulan came over to her and looked down at baby Neal. "What a handsome young Prince, Snow."

Snow turned to Blue. "Thank you so much for guarding him. I could never repay you." Blue simply nodded her head with a smile.

The bell above the door chimed again, this time with August and Marco rushing in. "It looks like it is happening again, Granny." August and Marco stared in amazement at Snow.

Snow and Mulan exchanged confused looks. As Ruby and Dorothy entered through the back holding hands.

Granny asked, "Another story came through?"

August went over to a table and placed a large book that looked very much like Henry's. Everyone came over to the table as August thumbed through the pages. He started from the back of the book that had nothing but blank pages. When he stopped there was an illustrated picture of Dorothy and Ruby's big kiss. The two girls gasped at the sight.

He turned the page and the next drawing was that of Snow White, holding her baby, at Granny's diner…


	6. The Liar, The Witches, and the Wardrobe, Pt.2

He turned the page and the next drawing was that of Snow White, holding her baby, at Granny's diner…

"How is this possible?" Snow asked.

"We don't know. This book appeared in our shop a couple of days after you and the others left to the Underworld. I didn't tell anyone at first, because the book was completely blank when I found it. Then stories and illustrations just started appearing." August let the others sit around the table to look at the other pages.

"This is everything that's happened so far on our journey. This is everything Henry's been writing. These are his stories." Snow looked at the others. "When we got to the Underworld, it looked just like Storybrooke. Except everything was a darker and depressing. It was daytime, but there was no sun. People were just walking around aimlessly."

"How did you get there?" Mulan asked when seeing the drawing of them in a boat on their journey.

Snow went through their journey, all the way up to Ruby's appearance and their exit to Oz. As she spoke, she would turn the pages of the book, almost as if she was reading them, but telling the story from memory. When they got to the pages that had to do with Oz, Ruby told them of her and Mulan's journey there, and finding Dorothy.

Dorothy and Ruby blushed when they came upon the drawing of their kiss, and squeezed their hands that were still holding onto each other under the table.

"Wow, Ruby. True Love's Kiss." August said. "You two are a first."

"First from different realms. We know. Glinda told us back in Oz." Ruby beamed at Dorothy.

"No, I mean the first TLK between two women." August said. "There were two Princes from one of the lands North of the Enchanted Forest. But never two wo… wow it's happening again you guys."

The group looked down to the pages and followed the words appearing. A story of two sisters reunited, then torn apart. Left with no memory of each other. Reading how Cora crossed over after reuniting her daughters.

"Oh my God, poor Regina and Zelena. I can't believe Cora did that to them." Ruby said. "Can you imagine if Cora had raised them both?"

"I don't know if that would have necessarily changed Zelena for the better. She's still a witch through and through." Dorothy said sternly, before lightening from the photo of the sisters crying hugging. "I didn't know she had a sister, though. That was very sad."

"Young Zelena's path was already chosen before ever meeting Regina and Cora. Cora would never have allowed her to exist in the same realm as Regina. Not if it threatened her thirst for her daughter's rise to power. Unfortunately both girls were powerless as to their upbringing." Everyone had turned to the counter where Blue sat sipping her tea. "It is going to be their actions now as full grown women that will determine their futures."

"Regina's already changed for the better. She's been helping and fighting next to people she had been trying to kill not three years ago." Snow defended.

"We all know that has to do more with two very specific people in her life." Ruby said. "I think Glinda was right about Emma and Regina. Think about it. They're stronger together, and not just with their magics, but they ground each other. They love each other, rather or not they realize that love goes beyond the bond they have because of Henry."

Snow sighed and nodded, as she saw another picture appear of the two women standing in front of the elevator doors in the Underworld library. Both had arms stretched out with a wave of magic hitting the doors. There was no longer a defined line in the red color of Regina's magic, and the white of Emma's. The colors meshed together in reds, whites, and swirls.

"I think you're right Ruby." Snow smiled at her best friend. "But we can't push them together. We can't force this. You know the minute we try to talk to one or both of them, they'll run in opposite directions."

"Wait? Are you guys saying Emma and Regina… together?" August looked thoroughly confused. "No way."

"Yes way." Ruby said. "Way way. It's been a long time since I've been around them together. But my day in the Underworld, I saw something I had never seen before. I've caught them eyeing each other before, when the other wasn't looking. But this time… they weren't even hiding it."

"It was like one was always looking to the other for their take on a situation. When we were at Zelena's house, Regina hesitated before going in to try and get the slippers. I saw Emma place a hand on Regina's lower back and say something to her. Regina smiled and nodded before walking into the house. I'm telling you, it was like Emma was giving her some of her mojo to get through it."

"I saw that too now that you mention it." Snow said. "Now I too wonder if those two realize what's going on."

"The Savior and the Evil Queen" August said as he looked up to 5 women glaring at him. "Sorry. Emma and Regina." He coughed uncomfortably. "So everything in the book is true? How is Henry doing this? Did he gain powers like his mothers?"

"He's… he's the Author." Snow said hesitantly. "As in THE Author. He became the Author here in Storybrooke, but made the decision to break the chain by destroying the Author's pen. We found the pen in the Author's home in the Underworld. Cruella tried to force him to change her faith, but he stood strong and refused. He decided to start documenting our journey below. I don't know how this is happening and why you have this book, though."

"Wait, Glinda said that others in different realms had a book of our journeys too?" Mulan stepped in. "How is that possible?"

"That would be cause of us." The group turned to see a two women sitting on the Diner bar. Both dressed in simple sun dresses with flowers in their hair. The one that spoke, stood prim and proper.

The other women that was playing a lyre leisurely, said "The people down here were just too much to let wonder on your own. If the Gods didn't step in, you all would still be running in circles."

Blue stood and joined the others on the other side of the room. "You're…"

The woman standing placed a delicate hand to her own chest, and said "I am the Muse, Calliope. This is my fellow sister, the Muse Erato." She had olive skin, and a voluptuous body with long wavy dark hair.

"My name is Eros, Callie. And I am a God. Get it right." The smaller of the two, lounging on the counter, looked to be a little older and had a thin frame that barley fit her dress.

"Only in some texts." Cough "Brat."

"Callie!" Euros punched her sister.

"Muses?" Mulan said.

Callie hushed her sister. "Yes. We are Muses sent by Zeus himself to aid you and the others in this journey. Eros and I have been following your stories from the moment the savior appeared here in Storybrooke. And can I just say." Forced tears appeared and she began to fan herself dramatically. "The battles, the loves, the magic, the angst… I could never inspire the sort of creativity your stories have here if I tried."

Eros jumped in, "I might have re-written a couple of chapters. SwanQueen is taking too long."

"ANYWAY…" Callie interrupted, "With Hades being Hades and still trying to overthrow his brother and get into Olympus, the powers that be thought you could use a hand."

"How is the Muse of Love and Poetry, and the Muse of justice and serenity, going to aid us?" Dorothy asked seemingly out of the nowhere. At the blank expressions she received, she said, "What? I like Greek Mythology… and Xena."

"You watched Xena?" Ruby turned to her and asked.

"Aunt Em and I used to watch it. Before I returned to Oz." Dorothy said.

"You just keep getting hotter." Ruby kissed her. Mulan coughed. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Eeee!" Eros squealed, pointing to the two of them. "I did that."

"Oh, you did not." Callie snapped. "We are here to help fill you in on the book you are all enthralled by. You see it was Zeus that sent copies to all the realms. He charged his son, Hermes, to deliver enchanted copies of Henry's book to others. He wanted to let them know what was going on, and what Hades was trying to do."

"There's a line of people and Gods alike, which want to help your group succeed. Not only because of Hades, but because of the combined magic and wonder that is your little town here." Eros added.

"Zeus and other Gods and forces, have joined hands to aid Storybrooke whenever you may need them. The people of Storybrooke have a lot of friends in other realms. We will all be following you through Henry's writings. Now, you must go and prepare for the arrival of the others. They will be joining you very soon." Callie held out her hand, palm up, and a large vile appeared. "Blue, take this. It is a vile of a special potion that will help the others regain some of the energy that will be drained when they re-enter this world."

Blue took the vile. "Thank you."

Eros went to Snow and Dorothy, "Ladies, please hold out your bows. Mulan, your sword." The girls held out their new weapons. Eros placed her hands over them, and they began to glow for a moment. "Blessing from the Goddess, Artemis." The girls smiled and gave their thanks.

Eros turned to Ruby, "Ruby, I can already tell you love my gift." At Red's questioning gaze, she boasted as she continued. "True Loves Kiss. Totally my idea. Created it years ago as the end all-be all of curse breakers."

Ruby pulled Eros into a hug, "Thank you."

Eros turned to August, "You. Don't make me call you out. Do right this time around! You have a second chance in this fight." August shrunk at the Muse's stare, and simply nodded.

Callie turned to Snow, "I just want you to know to always trust your daughter. Even when you don't agree, even when it seems dark or detrimental to herself. She will be protected by the one person on this earth that helped create her."

"Me?"

"No." Callie placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Regina. Regina's actions may have played a hand in separating Emma from you and your husband. But just as it was Emma's faith to break the curse, it is Regina's faith to protect her at all cost. That is her charge. Trust them both."

Callie and Eros moved toward the back of the diner, then turned to the group.

"Don't worry Ladies, we have your back!" Eros said excitingly. "In Love and War."

Callie added, "In Justice and Serenity."

With that they both disappeared, and everyone began to gather their gear. It was time to prepare for the arrival of their friends from the Underworld.


	7. RECON

Granny hung a sign on her Diner's door that read, "Diner Closed for Recon."

The women all headed next door to Granny's boarding house and began organizing supplies. Without much detail as to how the others were getting back to Storybrooke, they had to be prepared for all possibilities.

Blue gathered some of the other Nuns at the BnB, to set up protection spells around the building. They also brought supplies for anti-curse remedies, should they be needed.

Blue set up a separate protection spell for Regina and Emma's room alone. She made sure to cover every corner of the room, including around all windows to ensure there was no unwanted entering or exiting.

Snow, Granny and Ruby gathered water and snacks, blankets and clothing. They set up a room with two twin beds for Henry and Charming, and a separate one with a large queen size bed for Emma and Regina.

It wasn't until those two rooms were set up that the group realized they had forgotten about Robin and Hook. Snow and Ruby had shared a giggled 'Oops' before throwing blankets into a third room for them.

Mulan and Dorothy had followed August and Marco to find weapons. If there was to be a battle, it would most likely be a magical one, but they did not know what the God of the Underworld would throw at them.

August had made the recommendation to go to the woods and locate Robin Hood's merry men for back up. Recruiting them was simple enough, and the men gathered their supplies to guard the BnB.

As Granny's Inn slowly became home base, the townspeople knew immediately that a fight was coming to Storybrooke. Arraignments were made to gather as many people as they could to a farm far from the center of the town.

It was late, and the crowd huddled in Granny's parlor began to share yawns, all with tired eyes.

Mulan spoke first, "I have posted Robin's men around the perimeter of the Inn, on the East and West sides. They're completely out of sight. These men have a talent for hiding themselves in the trees and rooftops. They have my signals for any situation that may arise."

"Papa and I found more supplies for them as well." August said. "They should be well armed and ready for a battle if needed."

"I wish that was not the case. I wish this town could be left in peace for once." Marco said.

Blue placed a hand on his shoulder, "Peace comes when hate is gone, Marco." He nodded his head in understanding.

Blue turned to Snow, "I will be back in the morning for this little one. We will keep the young Prince out of harm's way." Snow and she shared a nod of understanding. "Goodnight everyone. Please get some rest while you can." With that she said her goodbyes and left.

Granny rose next, "I'm going to bed as well. You all can pick a room to make your own. They all have supplies in them." She walked over to Ruby and patted her cheek, "Your rooms are the same, dear. Goodnight everyone."

Snow rose with a sleeping Neal, "I was going to go home with Neal, but I don't think I could sleep there without David, and I think we should all stick together. I'm going to go find a room. Goodnight everyone."

August and Marco also said their goodbyes. Ruby, Dorothy and Mulan showed them out before securing all the downstairs doors and windows.

"I am going to do a final check in with the men, then find a room for myself. Goodnight you two." Mulan left upstairs to the roof.

Dorothy and Ruby were left standing alone in the foyer. They smiled shyly at each other, Dorothy not knowing or wanting to assume that she would be sharing a room with Ruby, let alone a bed.

Ruby saw the hesitation, took Dorothy's hand in hers, and led her back behind the stairs. She pushed on one of the panels on the wall, revealing a door. Ruby reached in and flipped a light switch to stairs going down a basement.

"You lived in a hidden basement?" Dorothy asked confused.

"No. I have a room upstairs, next door to Granny's." She led them below, closing the door behind her. "This was supposed to be Wolfie's room. When the first curse lifted off of Storybrooke, and everyone regained memories of who they really were… I was afraid that I wouldn't remember how to control my wolf. Granny and I made this space for me."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a large cast iron cage built around the room. It surrounded the entire space that was the basement. Inside the cage was set up like a small studio apartment. A twin bed, a nightstand, a small couch and a television on the wall across from the bed. There was also a small table and a single chair off to another corner.

"This was completely empty the first couple of full moons. I didn't want to destroy anything by accident while wolfing out. Then nothing happened. So I started making this space my own." Ruby walked over to the night stand and turned on the lamp there, and another one on the small table. Turning off the lights over the stairs, the room had a soft glow.

"You never wolfed out here?" Dorothy sat at the foot of the bed, taking in the space.

"I did once." Ruby's face fell slightly and she sat next to Dorothy on the bed. "Some a-hole did something to wolf me out against my will. He was trying to make Emma seem incompetent at being sheriff, but she showed him. Other than that, only a couple of times to have a good run through the woods. I tried not to wolf out if I could help it."

"Soooo… why are we down here and not upstairs?" Dorothy placed a knee up on the bed and faced her with a smile.

Ruby turned to face her, placing on hand on a denim covered knee. "Because… I wanted to be alone with you tonight… away from other ears…" Ruby leaned in and kissed her softly. "Are you ok with that?"

Dorothy cupped her cheek and returned the kiss, deepening it slightly before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"Wolfie…" She pulled Ruby to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug. One arm around her waist, and the other up the middle of Red's back to her nape. "I truly, absolutely, one hundred percent, want to be with you. Tonight and every night if possible." She pulled back to look Ruby in the eyes. "I just don't want to rush anything, you know?"

"I get it. I feel the same." Ruby placed a quick kiss, "We can take things slow. I'm enjoying just being with you. We were both all business out there today. It's nice to just have a time out with you somewhere we won't be disturbed for a while. A place where you can… just be mine."

Dorothy smile big at her. "I like that."

"What?"

"Being with you." Dorothy brought them together for a kiss. "Being yours."

Her hands explored the feel of Ruby's body. Previously, she had limited herself to light touches on back and hips. She loved playing with Red's nape, which she discovered, was a very sensitive spot for her.

Now, her hands roamed to those same places, putting a little more force behind her movements. She traced the curves of Ruby's sides, from hips to the sides of the taller woman's breasts. When hands would reach them, thumbs would curl away from Red's body so as to not actually touch any part of the perfect breasts.

Ruby was forcefully trying to stop her body from curling into Dorothy's touches. The way they were kissing, the hands on her sides, and the refusal to touch her breasts… were all driving her insane.

She had her arms wrapped around Dorothy's shoulders, hands in her hair, severely content with the heavier touches she was receiving. Dorothy's hands circled to her back, and she felt them run up and down her spine and shoulders.

"You're hands feel amazing, Kansas." Ruby said, closing her eyes and leaning back into the caresses.

"You. Feel amazing." Dorothy said as she began rubbing over Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby smiled warmly at her and began to pull away ever so slightly. "We need to pull back a bit, hon."

"Yeah." Dorothy took a half step back and said, "Why don't we get ready for bed?"

Ruby nodded and placed one more kiss on Dorothy's lips, before pulling away. She went over to her old dresser and pulled out a couple of boxers and tees she found. "Are these ok for you?"

"Yeah, thanks." Before she could ask about changing arrangements, she froze as Ruby began unbuttoning her blouse.

Ruby removed her blouse and vest together and placed it on the table. She pulled the night shirt over her head, then sat on the chair to remove her boots and socks.

Standing to remove her jeans, she knew full well that there were eyes on her, but she did not meet them. Thus allowing Dorothy to look wherever she desired without being bashful.

When Dorothy's eyes did meet hers, Ruby reached one hand under the back of her shirt to unclasp her bra. The movement made the shirt rise enough to glimpse red laced underwear.

Ruby lowered the straps through the arms of her shirt, then reach a hand under the front to take it off completely. This movement flashed a complete front view of Ruby's panties. Dorothy's mouth dropped and a small whimper released out of nowhere.

The bra freed and placed on the table, Ruby waited for Dorothy to lift her eyes back from the hem of her shirt. When the woman did look up, she found a seductive smile on Ruby's face.

Dorothy actually blushed. Before either could say anything, Ruby reached for her panties, and lowered them as slowly as she possibly could. Following them all the way to her ankles, where she stepped out and rose with them dangling from one finger. Ruby smiled at the lost expression on Dorothy's face, and threw the panties on the table.

After putting the boxers on, she went turned down the covers of the bed and crawled in. "Dorothy, can you get the lamp over there when you're done changing?" She turned her back to Dorothy to give her some privacy to change. Ruby giggled when she heard grumbling behind her.

A minute passed and she was joined by Dorothy, who spooned Ruby from behind, and intertwined their legs.

"Goodnight Wolfie," Dorothy said as she held her firm, and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Kansas,"


	8. Can't Sleep, Sun's Coming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super sort chapter. I'm writing this kinda like a thought rant. Anyone who's ever sat there wide awake when they should be asleep, has that train of thought between inner thoughts and outside observations. You're thinking about things in your life and noticing different things around your room or of yourself… No? Just me?  
> Anyway this chapter is going to be Ruby's inner/outer dialog, followed by a little present time. I hope it makes sense… Thank you in advance.

Ruby was awake before the sun. Lying on her back with Dorothy asleep on her chest, an arm thrown around her waist. She was mindlessly stroking the black locks under her chin, staring out the small window in the far end of the room. The pane was thick and solid to the wall, half underground and half above. No way to open it, but it was enough to give the basement a small glimpse of the outside world.

When Granny and her had built this sanctuary, Granny wanted to make sure to include a window. She hated locking up her granddaughter again after so many years free of the burden. It had been the only good thing about Regina's curse, neither of them knowing of Wolfie's existence. Ruby's wolf had been doormat the entire time.

She spied the first appearance of reds and oranges come through the window, beaming onto the wall above their heads. She remembered her first night in this very room, crying herself to sleep. The fear of her wolf, and having to learn to control it all over again, had her scared out of her mind.

_What if I had escaped and hurt someone? What if people that didn't know me, had found out and freaked out? What if they had tried to run her out of Storybrooke the same way they did when she was younger?_

She took a deep breath to center herself that this room, had turned from a self-made prison to a hideaway. A place to calm herself and just meditate. When she opened her eyes, she saw her old record player sitting in the corner of the table.

She smiled thinking about finding it in Gold's shop one day, and decided to buy it to add a vintage look to the room. It was an old mobile player that looked like a luggage piece when it was closed. It came with a few old records of women she had never known before at the time. Now, she knew everything there was to know of Billy Holiday and Nina Simone. She'd have to play it for Dorothy someday.

Dorothy… she looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms.

_This is my true love… She's IT… My soulmate… End all, be all. Solidified by THE kiss. Oh my God this is a lot of pressure!_

Her peaceful inner monologue, turned into insecurities run rapid.

_What if I screw this up? What if I made Dorothy leave her home for nothing? What if we can't rescue her Aunt Em? What if something happens to her? Oh my God! What if something happens to her?_

_It would all be my fault… I could lose her and it would be all my fault. What if someone else gets hurt?_

She pulled Dorothy in tighter, and the woman moved to bury her face in Ruby's neck, kissing the soft skin there. Ruby smiled, her heartrate beginning to return a bit back to normal.

_She will not get hurt. Not if I have anything to do with it. I will protect her. I can't believe how much I love her… Oh my God… I love her!_

_I mean I know it's a given with the TLK, but this is the first time I've just said it without over analyzing the whole situation, and the amount of time we've known each other. I love Dorothy Gale._

The sun entering the room enabled her to make out more of their curves more clearly. Dorothy had the blankets hanging half off her body, draped between her legs. Wearing only boxers, like herself, Ruby could see a beautifully tanned and sculpted leg thrown over hers.

Dorothy was beginning to wake more and moved closer, lips began moving behind Red's ear. Arms tightened around each other, and Dorothy moved to straddle Ruby's hips, and run her hands under Red's shirt.

Ruby's thoughts faded as the lips on her neck became more insistent. The soft hands on her abs kept playing high and low, from the tops of her boxers to just under her breasts. She let out a long moan.

Lips behind Ruby's ear traveled down, and the hands on her abs moved up. When eager lips met hers, Dorothy's hands covered Ruby's breasts. Only a blanket separated the lower halves of their bodies, and both women now had hands under the others shirt.

Ruby was reveling in Dorothy's caresses to her beasts and nipples, while simultaneously driving the woman insane sliding hands down the back of loose boxers.

Dorothy was trying really hard not to move her hips in time with Ruby's grasps to her ass. She kept one hand massaging Ruby's right breast, while the other helped hold herself up and above the woman's body. They were closer than they had ever had before in bed, but Dorothy couldn't bring herself to lay completely on the women below her.

Ruby decided to help her along by squeezing the ass cheeks at such an angle that through her off and fully on her. As soon as she felt Dorothy's body pressed completely against hers, she eased the pressure on the firm ass, but kept her hands where they were.

They lay there kissing. Hands on ass, hand on breast, bodies caressing… when there's a knock at the basement door and a loud voice saying "Breakfast in 15 minutes, you two. Don't let it get cold."

The two pulled away from the kiss but not the embrace.

"Unlike the shower I'm going to need." Ruby muttered and shared a laugh with Dorothy.

Dorothy pushed up onto her hands and said, "Good Morning Wolfie."

Ruby pulled her back down for another kiss. "Mmmm… Good Morning Kansas."


	9. Morning of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally left you with a bad tease the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it.

They lay there kissing. Hands on ass, hand on breast, bodies caressing… when there's a knock at the basement door and a loud voice saying "Breakfast in 15 minutes, you two. Don't let it get cold."

The two pulled away from the kiss but not the embrace.

"Unlike the shower I'm going to need." Ruby muttered and shared a laugh with Dorothy.

Dorothy pushed up onto her hands, over Ruby, and said, "Good Morning Wolfie."

Ruby pulled her back down for another kiss. "Mmmm… Good Morning Kansas."

They moved the blanket away, and moved to their sides facing each other. They wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing again. Their legs intertwined, both bare and smoot, running up and down each other's calves. Knees getting closer and closer to where they both really wanted to be.

"Kansas… I really, really, really don't want to push things, but we need to stop or I'm going to be grinding against that knee you're teasing me with." Ruby saw an expression she hadn't seen on Dorothy before. Her pupils were dark and her breathing had yet to slow. Ruby inhaled sharply and gasped. In a lowered voice she whispered, "I can smell how excited you are right now."

"Oh God." Dorothy's body curled into Ruby. A hand on Ruby's side, strummed her abs slowly with the pad of a thumb. "I suppose it wouldn't be completely against the rules of taking it slow if…"

Ruby's body arched toward the warm body moving against her. "We do still have our clothes on after all."

"Right."

Ruby took control and rolled over onto Dorothy, kneeling over her with one leg between each other. Not quite touching yet, but pulling each other into a deep kiss.

" _Ten minutes girls, and Toto gets your bacon!"_ Yelled Granny from upstairs.

"I don't think I'll last ten minutes at this point. I'm ready to break, Kansas." Ruby looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

Dorothy's hands grabbed hold of Ruby's hips and brought her forward. Boxer-covered centers met each other's thighs with a pressure to make them moan out loud.

Ruby began moving her body in tandem with Dorothy's.

Dorothy ran her hands up and down Red's back and hips. On one of Ruby's deeper hip thrusts, she pulled their centers harder together. Both women arched with an even louder moan.

Ruby lifted the top half of her body, and pushed their lower halves together harder.

Dorothy's hands ran up Red's rib cage, and under her sleeping shirt to her breasts. Squeezing the breasts in softly her hands, she also ran fingers over hard nipples. Running slow circles with her thumbs around the sensitive nubs, making Ruby's body push faster. Dorothy felt the woman's body begin to collapse on top of her, both their orgasms about to reach their peak.

Ruby buried her face in Dorothy's neck as she felt the tightness in her abdomen begin to pull her over the edge. Kissing the throat in front of her, her body about to release, Ruby bit down on Dorothy's neck with a growl.

The vibration of the growl and the teeth marking her skin, sent Dorothy over the edge. Both women collapsed onto the bed, wrapped around one another.

_~ Banging on the door. ~ "Last warning! You got five minutes to get up here."_

The two women laughed.

"I think I'll somewhat regain feeling in my legs in five minutes. How about you?" Ruby smiled.

"Seems about right." The tenor of Dorothy's voice was even deeper than usual. "Is it me or do I now have a Wolfie size bite on my neck?"

"I wanted to mark you as mine." Ruby kissed the mark she had just created. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. God no. It sent me right over when you did that. You hit one of my most sensitive spots." Dorothy kissed Ruby on the lips. "Above my shoulders as least." Dorothy pressed her knee slightly against her again.

Ruby moaned loudly. "Mmmm… Can't wait to find mo-"

" _So help me child, I haven't seen you in a long while, but I am not above going down there and dragging you both up here by your ears!"_

"She's not kidding. We should get ready." Ruby pressed a hard kiss on Dorothy's lips. "That was amazing, though." She kissed her again. "To be continued."

"Yes."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Mulan, Snow and baby Neal sat at the table in Granny's home kitchen. It wasn't often that Granny cooked for more than herself in this kitchen. Maybe an occasional sandwich for Ruby, but that was it. Today she would be cooking for a small army. It was simple enough for her, and Granny loved the anticipation for action.

"Thank you so much Granny. That was amazing! You make the best Sausage Gravy I've ever had." Snow was soaking up more gravy with a biscuit in one, and holding Neal in the other.

Mulan was devouring her portion with gusto, having never before tasted the wonderful concoction. "This is amazing." She said around a mouth-full of biscuit.

"Thank you girls. There's a giant pot of it back at the diner that I've prepared for the men keeping watch. Mulan, when you're done dear, will you gather them to come in for breakfast?" Granny asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I shall." Mulan stopped at the glare she received. "I mean… Yes, Granny. I would be happy to."

"Thank you, Mulan." Granny grinned at the woman finally learning to drop the ma'am around her. She looked at her watch as she walked to the wall below the stairs that was around the corner from the kitchen.

"10 minutes girls, and Toto gets your bacon!"Yelled Granny from upstairs. Toto looked up from his spot by the warm pot belly stove, at the mention of his name. "Don't worry you cute little pup. You'll get some anyway."

Snow and Mulan shared a smile at witnessing Granny's warm demeanor toward the dog. Never having pegged her as an animal person before. Other than the chickens she kept in the back, and well, Ruby.

"Snow, dear, when is Blue picking up the little Prince?" Granny turned back to her oven, pulling out another two batches of biscuits.

"She should be at the diner in about an hour." Snow looked down at Neal who was smiling back at his mother. His eyes were able to focus better on her face now. The first time Snow had noticed it the night before, she started crying. "I don't think I can ever let him go again. I feel like although I was only gone for week or so, I've missed so much of him."

"It's ok Snow. You're here for him now. And soon, so will the rest of his family." Mulan reassured her. "Look at the way he's looking at you. He know exactly who you are."

Snow was still tearful but smiled at Mulan's words. They all laughed as Neal released a loud gurgle and giggle. The laugh was cut off by a loud moan that came from behind the wall. Granny rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs again.

"So help me child, I haven't seen you in a long while, but I am not above going down there and dragging you both up here by your ears!"

Granny walked back into the kitchen and began gathering all the biscuits into baskets she had brought to keep them warm. "Mulan, dear, will you help me carry these to the Diner, and then you can go fetch the men?"

"Yes." Mulan rose taking her plate to the sink, and following Granny out with three baskets in her hands. Snow followed close behind with baby Neal.

Xoxoxoxo

Dorothy and Ruby came up the stairs 20 minutes later. Both changed back into their clothes from the night before. The kitchen was empty except for Toto, who had briefly acknowledged their existence before dozing back to sleep.

"I can't believe they left." Ruby said. "They're probably at the diner."

Dorothy's stomach growled as she sniffed the air. "Oh my goodness. Did your Gran make biscuits and gravy? I can still smell it."

"Yeah, looks like she was making her biscuits here. Let's go next door." Ruby led the way over.

Before entering the back door of the Diner, Ruby was pushed up against it, her lips covered by insistent ones. The kisses had just begun to deepen when another loud growl came from Dorothy's stomach. Ruby giggled as she pulled back and placed a small kiss on Dorothy's nose. She nodded toward the door, and took her girl's hand, walking in.

In the diner, there was a line like that in a soup kitchen, of merry men awaiting their helping of Granny's biscuits and gravy. Other men sat in the booths enjoying their warm breakfasts and cups of coffee. The dwarves had even joined the crowd in the diner.

Ruby spotted Leroy, who smiled and made his way over to her.

"Welcome back, sister." He blushed when Ruby gave him a small hug. "So I hear we may see some action coming our way again. Well me and my boys are ready whenever and wherever you need us."

"Thanks Leroy." She noticed him look over at Dorothy who was accepting a plate from her Gran with a big thank you. "That's Dorothy, Leroy. She's with me, got it."

Leroy turned back toward her with a question on his face. "Dorothy? She looks familiar. What realm?"

"Oz."

"Not that Dorothy?! For real?" Leroy looked back at the other woman. "She available?"

"Leroy." Ruby said sternly and Leroy's gaze snapped to her. "She's mine."

It took him a moment, but his eyebrows shot up. "Ohhhhh… Holy Smokes! So that story book was right?!"

"Yup." Ruby said as she put her elbow on his shoulder and leaned on him like a shelf. "She's Dorothy Gale from Oz, but formally Kansas. And she's my True Love."

"Huh." Leroy grunted. "Who woulda thunk it, sister. She's hot. Good for you two."

Ruby giggled, "Thank you?"

"For goodness sake, Ruby. Come eat before your stomach starts growling louder than your woman's here." Granny motioned for a plate at the bar next to Dorothy's. Ruby took the seat next to her girl and pecked her on the cheek before reaching for a biscuit to break over her sausage gravy. She was about to take her first bite when the door flew open, knocking the bell off its hinge. It was Will Scarlet.

"A portal just opened up over at the witch's ranch. Zelena and a man came through by themselves. The portal was still open when I left, and I have a man watching it for more incoming. This is it!"


	10. Sanctuary

"A portal just opened up over at the witch's ranch. Zelena and a man came through by themselves. The portal was still open when I left, and I have a man watching it for more incoming. This is it!"

Snow took the command. "Alright people, this is it. Ruby and Dorothy, you two take David's truck and get down there. I had Sleepy set it up with blankets and first aid gear. Take Will and 6 more men with you for back up."

Ruby and Dorothy nodded and were off. Will pointed at different men to follow them out.

"I'll close up shop and get the house open and ready. Phone me if we need anything we don't already have. I have boys ready to play runners for supplies." Granny yelled over her shoulder as she headed to close out the back door.

"I'll make sure the men are at their stations here." Mulan stated as she walked out, the remainder of the men following after her just as Blue entered from the back with Granny.

"Blue! Looks like it's go time. Thank you again for guarding him." Snow handed Neal to Blue.

"Of course, Snow." Blue smiled reassuringly.

"Oh before I forget." Snow reached into his diaper bag and pulled out the teddy bear Glinda had sent her home with. "This is for him."

"A gift from his Fairy Godmother. How amazing!" Blue exclaimed holding the bear close to Neal.

"I wouldn't say amazing, it's just a ted… hey did you say Fairy Godmother? How did you know?" Snow asked.

"The protection spell placed on this stuffed animal is strong. I think quite possibly casted by more than one witch, but has the trademark of a guardian like a Fairy Godmother." Blue saw the dazed expression on Snow's face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Snow. It's ok. Young Prince Neal will be protected by all the fairies in Storybrooke, and the witches of Oz. Go. Go do what you need to do."

Snow simply nodded, kissed Neal on the forehead, and left to follow Granny.

Xoxoxoxoxo

**The Ranch…**

Ruby pulled the pickup truck a few yards away from where they could clearly see the portal. Then men jumped down out of the back, as she and Dorothy climbed out of the cab. To the right, they saw two men running toward them.

"It's been going for about 17 minutes strong. So far the witch and the other man are the only ones who have come through." Little John shouted over the sound of the wind around the portal.

"Where did they go?" Dorothy shouted back.

"They looked like they were going to run for the farm house, but turned and disappeared in a green cloud. Poof! Gone." Said the smaller of the two.

"We'll worry about them later. Let's get the stretchers and gear ready to go." Ruby said, and everyone followed.

About a minute later, a single figure seemingly walked calmly through the portal. Rumplestiltskin. He took a couple of steps forward, then looked as though he was about to collapse. With both hands on his knees, he seemed to be catching his breath. He attempted another step, and his leg buckled under him again. Rumple produced his cane out of thin air to help hold himself upright. When he noticed his audience, he disappeared with a flick of his wrist.

"If the others don't come out soon, I'm going to kill that beast myself." Ruby growled. "Belle better be ok."

No sooner had she spoken, when more figures were unceremoniously thrown out of the portal. Henry, Regina and Robin collapsed onto the floor. Four of the Merry Men ran up to help them walk back to the cars. One holding a sword at the ready, walking backwards behind them. As soon as they reached vehicles, the three newly arrived, collapsed in their arms. The last of their energy completely drained.

"Get the boys into the back of Robin's truck, and get them to Granny's!" Dorothy yelled, the winds speeding up drastically in the last minute.

One of the men yelled, "What about the Queen?"

"She needs to stay close. Make her comfortable in the back of David's truck." Ruby yelled back.

Dorothy took Ruby's arm gently and pointed with her head toward the portal. "I think the vortex is closing, Red. The wind usually picks up when a portal is opening or closing!"

"They'll be here! We can't go back to Snow without them." Ruby cried, staring at the portal.

The wind was getting stronger, and the portal seemed to be shrinking. Ruby's eyes were wet with tears and she reached out to intertwine a hand with Dorothy's.

When the portal reached the size of a basketball, Ruby shut her eyes. She couldn't watch it disappear.

"Wolfie, Look!" Dorothy tugged on Ruby's hand.

Ruby looked, and more tears sprang from her eyes as she ran toward Emma and David. By the time they crossed the short distance to the father and daughter, the portal was completely gone. They both had attempted to stand but collapsed back to the ground.

"Emma! David! We got you, don't worry. We got you." Ruby held onto Emma's hand as her and David were placed on stretchers by the others.

When the men carried them to the awaiting cars, Ruby remained kneeling. Dorothy bent to help her up, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"God that was too close." Ruby said through a sniffle.

"They're ok, Red. They're all going to be ok. Let's get them back to Snow." Dorothy asked one of the men to drive the truck so that Ruby could climb in back with the two women. David following them in the back of another car.

Xoxoxoxo

Snow was pacing the foyer of Granny's BnB. It had been 30 minutes since the others left for the farm, and no word had come on the happenings there. With the majority of the merry men and the others not knowing how to use a cell phone, she wasn't likely to receive a text with information.

It was a surprise that a few of the men had even learned to drive. Ruby would have been the only one able to send her a message, but did she even have a phone since being back?

Granny was sitting with a crossbow in hand at a window seat in the living room, with the window open wide. Snow froze as she spotted a cigarette hanging from the older woman's lips.

"Don't judge me, Snow, I haven't been this on edge since my diner was uprooted and relocated to Camelot. I stopped drinking, and we've been waiting 30 minutes for the others to return." Granny took a deep drag and blew the smoke out the window. "Don't tell Ruby."

Snow laughed. She couldn't decide if she wanted to cry from the lack of an update, or laugh from the obscurity of Granny smoking and asking her not to tell. She laughed as tears fell from her eyes, and Granny began laughing with her. Both suddenly jumping up and running out the door at the sound of a truck pulling up to the BnB.

They reached the truck in time to see the men lifting stretchers carrying Henry and Robin. Granny directed the men to their room. Snow waited behind on the front steps for sign of the others, while Granny and a fairy volunteer began the process of taking vitals. The crossers seemed to be breathing regularly, and in a deep sort of sleep.

Out in front, Snow was listing for anything to indicate the others were approaching. Subconsciously, she turned her wedding ring repeatedly in circles around her finger. A nervous habit she's had for years, but never noticed. Even after David pointed it out to her.

The sounds of cars approaching caught her attention moments before she saw a black car, followed closely by David's truck.

Ruby jumped down from the back of the truck and motioned to Snow. "David's in the back of that car. Emma and Regina are here in the back of his truck. You take care of David, Snow. Dorothy and I will take care of these two."

A loud whistle sounded above their heads. They all looked up to see Mulan looking down on them from the roof top. She made silent hand gestures that neither of the women recognized. Mulan kept repeating them.

"She said someone's coming… on foot… get inside." The group turned to see Sleepy looking up and stretch into a yawn.

At the last two words, everyone kicked into gear. Emma and Regina were taken up to their room, and Snow took David into her room from the night before. The front door was closed and barricaded behind them, and the men in the trees readied their bows and arrows.

"Halt!" Mulan yelled from the rooftop. In a sneer she said, "What do you want, Witch?!"

Zelena stood alone, and moved to open her coat. The men drew back their bows further, but all movement froze with a loud cry of a baby.

"Sanctuary?" said Zelena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I completely forgot that Merida was in Storybrooke. Oops! Anyway I've decided not to include her, at least not yet. If you're a fan, I apologize but her hair distracts me. And why has she not changed her clothes. Weird thoughts that run through my head.
> 
> There was soooo much in "Last Rites" that I just don't even want to touch cause… well cause I'm not gonna. I did LOVE seeing a little bit of Anya in Emma Caulfield's blind witch. "I smelled a bromance. Table for Two?"


	11. Sleeping Beauties?

Zelena stood alone, and moved to open her coat. The men drew back their bows further, but all movement froze with a loud cry of a baby.

"Sanctuary?" said Zelena.

The front door opened to reveal Snow followed by two men, all three with bows at the ready. Dorothy appeared, unseen, off to the side of Zelena with her crossbow aimed well.

"Please, can't you see those weapons aren't necessary? I have my daughter in my arms for goodness sake." Zelena cried.

"Where's Hades?" Snow asked, lowering her bow. The others keeping aim.

"He... He used me. As soon as we reached the Mayor's office he started talking about taking over this God forsaken town, before making a run for a higher ground." Zelena said pointing to the sky above. Her tears were falling more as she tried to gently rock her baby girl.

"All his talk of loving me and wanting us to be together was gone. He wanted power... He called my daughter... Forest Offspring." Zelena looked as though she would collapse.

Snow ran forward and helped her stand with the baby.

"Please. I swear to you, Snow. I am not here for a fight. Just asks Regina." Zelena's eye popped open, "Oh my God, Regina! The others? Have they...?"

"They're fine. They're safe." Snow said. "Come on. Let's get you two inside."

"You're just going to trust her?!" Dorothy was the only one still pointing a weapon at Zelena. "I can't take that chance. Snow take the baby and I'll take care of this witch."

"Dorothy?! You're awake." Zelena startled. "Dorothy, you have every right to be cross with me…"

"You put me under a sleeping curse." Dorothy approached her as Ruby appeared behind her. "You destroyed everything I ever..."

Ruby placed a hand gently on Dorothy's arm, lowering it. "Not everything, love. Please put it down. This isn't the way."

"I know I've done horrible things, Dorothy. Horrible, horrible things that I know can never be forgiven." Zelena held out her hand. In it a cuff that would take away her magic. "Please. Use it on me and know that I will be powerless. If that is what it takes for you all to help me protect my daughter, I will willingly submit."

Dorothy put her crossbow away and approached Zelena. Taking the offered cuffs, she placed them on Zelena's wrists. After one last glare at the witch, she motioned them all inside.

Snow led them in, while Dorothy and Ruby stayed behind.

"Thank you. I know that was hard for you, Kansas." Ruby put her arms around the other woman's neck.

"Thank you for stopping me, Red. As much as I want to hurt that vial woman... I didn't want to hurt the baby." Dorothy let Ruby hold her and nuzzled into Red's neck.

"Of course you didn't." Ruby lowered one hand to rub her back. "You showed great restraint." Ruby kissed her temple, and whispered in her ear, "Would it make you feel better knowing you'll be rewarded later tonight?"

Dorothy was left whimpering as Ruby walked away to the front door, throwing a knowing smile back over her shoulder.

"I'm starting to think you're the evil one here, Wolfie." Dorothy followed, frowning as Ruby giggled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was not even noon as the small group assembled in the parlor. Snow and Zelena were on one of the sofas by the fireplace. Mulan stood behind the couch between the two, eyes trained on the Zelena.

Zelena accepted a bottle from Snow for her daughter, and thanked her sincerely. When Dorothy and Ruby joined them, she looked to the pair in understanding and shame.

"I see you found someone to break the curse?" Zelena inquired.

Dorothy was about to speak when Red touched her arm, instantly calming her. "Yes. Ruby woke me from the curse you put me in."

"Which means, you two are..."

"True Loves." Ruby said strongly as she looped and arm through Dorothy's to lend her support… and restrain her if need-be. "Yes we are."

"I'm genuinely happy for both of you. I know none of you want to hear this, but I am sorry for what I have done. I should have listed to Regina. I don't blame any of you for hating me, but please believe me when I say I want to protect my daughter." Zelena squeezed her baby closer.

"OK." Snow said firmly. "For now. Let's just say you're under house arrest. We can't very well have you in a cell with your baby. You'll stay here with us. Where we can watch you."

"I'll take the first watch," Granny said. "You lot go check on our sleeping guests. I'll set these two up in a room."

"Thank you, Granny." Ruby kissed her on the cheek in passing, as she left with the others up the stairs.

The four of them walked into the first room housing Emma and Regina. Ruby paused suddenly, after crossing the threshold. The three behind her running into her back. They all looked on the queen-sized bed to see two sound asleep figures. Regina was on her side with Emma pressed right up behind her, holding her tightly. Both their hands were joined in the embrace, and there was not a crease to be seen on their faces. They looked as if they were in a comfortable, loving slumber.

"They're soooo cuuuuuttteeee…" Snow said in a cutesy voice. The other three women's gazes shot to her. "What? They are. I don't know why you all thought I'd freak out. She's my daughter, and she's my friends. It's sort of poetic. Them being together."

Snow gasped, scaring them all. "Someone get a camera!" She left the room, "I gotta get my phone!"

Ruby shook her head as she walked over to her friends, and pulled the blanket higher on them. After drawing the curtains closed, she ushered everyone out into the hall.

"Let them rest." Ruby said. "I'll call Blue to bring the potion to help their healing? We should let them get some natural shut eye for now."

Snow appeared with camera in hand, to find her friends all blocking the closed door. Pouting, she followed them across the hall to Robin and Henry's room. They seemed comfortable and sound asleep, so they left the room.

"I'll check on Charming. Let me know when Blue gets here." Snow left the women behind.

"I'll let the men know of our new prisoner and to keep an eye out for Hades." Mulan left Dorothy and Ruby.

"So…" Dorothy started as Ruby led them to another room toward the end of the hall. "That's Emma and Regina."

"Yup. That's them. Looks like their subconscious has snuggled up with each other. I hope it sticks when they're awake." Ruby opened the door to another room and led them in. "This… Is my other room."

Dorothy looked around. On the left was a door, she presumed was a closet, covered in photographs and drawings. She saw three pictures, one after another, of Granny. Granny was scowling at the camera, and last one actually caught her smiling.

There was one of Snow and her family. They were sitting in the front booth of the diner. Regina and Snow sat on one side across from Emma and Henry, with Charming between the pairs at the head of the table. They were all smiling at something Henry must have said. It was a beautiful candid shot of the little family.

Dorothy spotted another series of photos with Ruby this time. She was with a cute pale faced woman with auburn hair and light colored eyes. There were two of them sticking their tongues out and making funny faces. The last one, they were very close to one another. They looked as if they just reached an extra inch, they would be kissing.

"That's Belle." Ruby said. "It's not what it looks like. There was a time when I had wished it was. But she married… someone else."

"The man from the portal? The one you said better not hurt her?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes. Rumplestiltskin." Ruby practically spat the words. "He doesn't deserve her."

"Red." Dorothy said softly. "Were you and her…?"

"No. She… she wasn't, you know… Interested." Ruby blushed. "Just chalk it up to childhood crush."

Dorothy wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist and held her close.

"How do you know to do that?" Ruby asked as she buried her nose in Dorothy's neck.

"What, darlin'?" Dorothy pulled back to look at her.

"You just know when I need a hug." Ruby kissed her softly.

"And you always know when I want a kiss." Dorothy smiled and happily accepted another peck. "Come on. Why don't we go back to the parlor and wait for Blue?"

"OK… we can do that." Ruby didn't budge. "Or… we can sit in here while we wait for Blue."

"What would we do while we wait?" Dorothy teased with a knowing smile.

"Mmmm… I've always wanted to make out with someone in my bedroom with Granny still home," Red teased. "You know? All sneaky sneak. Hoping we won't be caught?" She made a faux serious expression, "And to keep an ear out for the guys sleeping, in case they need anything."

"Of course." Dorothy nodded seriously.

Ruby squeaked as she was lifted by strong arms under her butt, and dropped onto the bed. Giggling delightfully at Dorothy's antics.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There was a pounding in her head that was playing metal drums on her brain. She didn't know where she was, but it was soft, warm, secure and comfortable. There was a soft pillow under her head and she could tell someone had taken off her boots and jacket.

She dared open one of her eyes and the little bit of light in the room shot like a razor to her brain. She closed it immediately.

She tried to shift but there was a weight on her arm. She tried to move the other arm, but it was being held down in front of whatever was in her arms. She moved her face forward an inch and picked up a familiar scent…

"Regina…?"


	12. Emma

_There was a pounding in her head that was playing metal drums on her brain. She didn't know where she was, but it was soft, warm, secure and comfortable. There was a soft pillow under her head and she could tell someone had taken off her boots and jacket._

_She dared open one of her eyes and the little bit of light in the room shot like a razor to her brain. She closed it immediately._

_She tried to shift but there was a weight on her arm. She tried to move the other arm, but it was being held down in front of whatever was in her arms. She moved her face forward an inch and picked up a familiar scent…_

_"Regina…?"_

Regina didn't answer. She did, however, scoot her body back further into Emma's arms.

Emma, finally able to open her eyes, took in the room. She recognized it as the room she had occupied while living at Granny's. When first coming to Storybrooke. When first laying eyes on the women in her arms.

Regina and she were alone in the room, no sign of the others. Emma wrapped her arms tighter around the dark haired women in front of her, and relaxed into the embrace. A bit overwhelmed by the need to keep her close.

' _God, how long were we gone for?'_ Emma thought.

She looked at Regina and smiled. The woman was breathing lightly, her facial features completely relaxed. Emma couldn't stop staring at her lips, and how they moved when breathing in or out. She had never seen Regina like this before. It was adorable.

Emma looked to the door when she heard what sounded like two girls giggling and a bed squeak. _'Weird.'_

Closing her eyes, she began to reach out her senses to check on her family. She had discovered while being the Dark One, that she was able to pin point their whereabouts and well-being at any given time.

It was as if she had tracking devices on each one of them that monitored their essence. She knew when there was danger, excitement, or even sorrow…

She began by surrounded the woman in front of her with her magics. Regina's signature was at peace. No immediate danger or worry. She felt Regina shiver lightly and wrapped her arms tighter around her.

She took a bit of an advantage, and allowed her essence to embrace Regina. She loved when their magics mingled. It always left a tingling feeling in her toes she could never describe.

Everything else was as calm as it was on quite nights she would check up on her loved ones. She took solace on those nights when there were no impending apocalypses. She could even reach Henry and Regina clear across town at the mansion, without blinking an eye.

She continued checking in on her family. All were peacefully sleeping safe and sound. All signatures present and accounted for… except for one. Killian.

Her heart weighed heavy in her chest as her mind went back to her last moments with him. Before she left the Underworld to get her family home...

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"We've already had more time than we were ever meant to."

"That's not true."

"You know it is. You should have let me go in Camelot. Don't make the same mistake again."

"I just… I don't know how to say goodbye."

"Well then don't. Just promise me one thing. If I helped take off that armor, don't put it back on just cause you're going to lose me."

"I promise."

"Besides, love. We both knew deep down that this wouldn't work." Emma went to protest, but Hook took her hand, "I know you love me, Swan. I could never deny that. But I came to realize a long time ago that we could never be each other's True Loves."

"You don't know that..." Emma had tried again to protest.

"Swan." Hook said seriously. "When I was dying back in Camelot, you kissed me... And I continued to die. When you became the Dark One, I kissed you and nothing happened. I think the fact that your heart refused to enter my body, alone, says something, love. Add up all those chances for the big True Loves kiss. I think we both know what it means."

"What?" Emma was crying. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want this secret she had been denying to be the last this they talk about.

"That we just weren't meant to be a forever, happily ever after kind of love." Hook stopped Emma, "It's alright, love. I can't tell you what it means that you came down here for me. That you tried to make this happen. I know you wouldn't have done that if you didn't love me. And I will always love you for that."

Hood kissed Emma's forehead, and the two embraced, both in tears.

A bright light appeared behind them, drawing their attention. Hook turned to see his brother, Liam, standing in the light in front of clouds.

"It's time Killian." Liam said. He threw a reserved smile toward Emma. "Thank you, Emma. You've helped us both be able to cross peacefully now."

Killian and Emma turned to one another and hugged fiercely. Killian gave her one more squeeze before walking away.

Before crossing, he turned back, "Emma. I can't leave without saying one more thing. Tell her you love her."

Emma's eyes widen in that way they do when denial is about to erupt from her mouth.

Killian stopped her, "Ah, ah, ah. We both know it's true. There's a reason things would never have work between us. Your heart was already taken. You just didn't want to face it. I know you, Swan. For once, just listen to your heart. It knows better. Don't be afraid, Swan. Go get your Queen."

Xoxoxoxoxox

**Cut back to the room at Granny's ...**

Emma looked down at the sleeping women in her arms. Regina was holding onto Emma's arms like a life line.

_"Don't be afraid, Swan. Go get your Queen."_

She was cut from pondering those words further by a quiet knock on the door. Emma turned to see her mother enter with Blue right behind her.

"Emma, you're awake?" Snow surprised to see Emma fully awake, and still holding Regina in her arms.

"Mom, Blue, it's not what it looks like. I don't even know how I got here. Is everyone else ok? Did they all make it back ok?" Emma rambled as she attempted to move. She smiled and blushed, as her arms remained captive to Regina's grasp. "She kinda won't let go. She must think I'm Robin."

"Mmmmm... Emma turn off the light will you dear." Regina said, still not waking.

"Or not." Emma looked on confused. "Regina? You awake?" Regina began to snore softly. "Um, can you guys help me out of her iron grip?"

Snow grabbed a nearby pillow, and while Emma pulled their arms apart, snow placed the pillow in front of Regina. The former Queen hugged the pillow and released Emma's hands.

"Thanks." Emma moved to sit up in the bed, but she felt her head spin. "Whoa. Ok no fast movements. Bad, very bad."

Snow ran to her side, "Here, lay back. You're still weak that's all." She helped Emma sit against some pillows, after giving her a short hug. She then sat by her feet.

"That's why I'm here." Blue came up next to her, and prepared a spoonful from the vile the Muses had given them. "Drink this. It will help."

Emma quickly downed the liquid and grimaced. "Blah! Taste like black licorice." Emma shook her head. "But it's definitely clearing some of the cobwebs. Where are the others?"

Blue rose with a smile, "I'm going let you two talk while I go see if any of the others are awake to give them the elixir."

Snow exchanged a look with Blue as the Fairy left. She turned back to Emma, "Henry and Robin are across the Hall, and your father is in my room down the hall..."

"Mom? What is it? You said everyone was ok." Emma tried moving again but slumped back against the pillows.

"Everyone that came back is ok, just knocked out like Regina is, but Emma, we didn't see Hook cross through." Snow replied.

Emma closed her eyes. "He's not here… He's gone."

"Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry." Snow placed a hand on Emma's leg.

"It's ok Mom, really. I... he crossed over. Just before we all came back. His brother Liam appeared to meet him." Emma had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart." She took Emma's hands in her own.

"Yeah. Kinda really sucks." Emma sniffed.

Regina shifted slightly on the bed, and Emma reached out a hand to begin rubbing circles on the woman's back. The motions seeming to calm the brunette back to sleep.

Snow noticed that Emma had not been completely conscious of her actions. The look on her face clearly showing that she was still thinking about Hook, but caring for Regina simultaneously. She had witnessed her daughter's protectiveness over Regina many times, but this was different. Their connection had changed again. Form strangers, to nemesis, to mortal enemies.

Then they morphed to tolerated allies, to drinking buddies, to teacher/student, to Magical ass kicking-duo. Some said their relationship was sisterly, but Snow thought those people were crazy. She'd never known siblings to eye each other up when the other one wasn't looking.

Snow saw Emma's frown grow more contemplative suddenly, as she stared at a spot on the floor.

"What are you thinking of?" Snow asked slowly.

"Killian…" Emma took a deep breath and didn't meet her mother's eyes. "His last words to me."

Snow said nothing. She dared not push for more than Emma wanted to share.

"He said that he knew we were not meant to be True Loves." Emma sniffed. She pulled back the hand that had been comforting Regina, and began fidgeting with her nails, obviously holding back tears.

"What?!" Snow moved more to face Emma, remaining quiet.

"That we had plenty of opportunities to have shared True Loves kiss, but nothing ever happened. I didn't want to admit it. Not even then, not to him, not to myself." She looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye.

"But he was right. He knew I loved him, but he knew I wasn't IN love with him… I just felt an overwhelming sense of guilt from his death. I had to go. I had to try."

"Of course you did, Emma." Snow took her daughter's hands. Silently urging for her to go on.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Emma began to cry in earnest. "I shouldn't have let you guys go with me. I shouldn't have separated you from Neal. Oh, God! I took Henry down there. I could have lost you all. I was so selfish."

Snow pulled her into a tight hug. "No Emma, no. Your fight will always be our fight. Your path will always be out path. It's what family does."

Emma squeezed Snow closer. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Snow released her but held on to her hands.

"Mom…" Emma looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

Hooks voice still in her head saying ' _Don't be afraid, Swan. Go get your Queen.'_

"Mom I think I've been in love with someone else this whole time."


	13. Regina

"Regina...?"

Regina didn't answer. She did however, scoot her body back further into the arms around her. There was no mistaking that the body behind her was not that of Robin's. Her arms were endearing, not restricting.

There was no comparison to the warm body behind her when it came to calming her. These arms were light and welcoming. All her shields and defenses dulled. It was as if her very essence knew that she was being taken care of… protected.

Regina felt a deep sigh released down her neck. She tried to keep from responding and kept her eyes closed. She did not want to let on that she too was awake, so she pretended to snore lightly.

There was a sound of two girls giggling and a bed squeaking in another room. _'Who was that?'_

Emma's magical signature appeared to be reaching out her senses. She knew that signature well now. Remembering waking up in the middle of the night more than once, feeling it surround the air around her.

The usual tingle from Emma's magic was stronger so close to the source. Emma's magic always felt more like an embrace. But laying right next to her, made it feel more like a caress of Emma's fingers against her cheek, or running through her hair. She shivered at the chill that ran down her spine, causing Emma to tighten her hold. Regina's body melted.

She 'plugged in' to Emma's senses while checking on their son. She could tell he was sleeping close by, and that the others were equally secure. Suddenly she felt Emma's essence change from caring to sorrow. Her heart broke at the ache radiating off of Emma, she was so sad.

Of all the beings Emma had reached out to, Regina had not felt Hook. Emma must have been forced to leave the love of her life behind in the Underworld. Their mission had failed, and they had to return without the pirate.

How poetic that both she and Emma had fallen for thieves… _Robin…_ Regina had faced some hard truths in the Underworld when it came to her supposed 'True Love.' Robin didn't trust her. He continually tried to protect her without believing she could do it on her own.

But Robin was a good and honorable man, by all other accounts. He was supposed to be her one and only… but her mind was not in tandem with her heart. She had learned long ago not to trust her heart. It was a traitorous organ beating in her chest, confusing her fate. It always had been.

On the contrary, all the times she had chosen to ignore her heart, had let her down and nearly destroyed her. She had prayed that things with the man Tinkerbell had revealed to be her true love, would have changed all that.

It wasn't Robin who had caused the changes in her… It was Emma. Teaching her and learning from her. Becoming friends and comrades. Raising a son together instead of fighting for his affections. Befriending her parents. The people she once swore she would tear apart if given a chance. Sharing her life with them, instead of fighting against them had been what truly changed her life.

Regina tightened her hold on the arms around her.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and she heard Snow's voice, "Emma, you're awake?"

Emma was still close to her ear when she whispered, "Mom, Blue, it's not what it looks like. I don't know how I got here. Is everyone else ok? Did they all make it back ok?"

She wished for a moment that she could have seen Snow's face at catching them so close together and in bed. She felt Emma try to move and tightened her hold on the woman's arms, stopping her from pulling away.

"She kinda won't let go. She must think I'm Robin."

Nope, she most certainly did not. Deciding to play a bit, she hummed. "Mmmmm... Emma, turn off the light will you dear." She tried hard to hide the smile wanting to escape.

"Or not… Regina? Are you awake?" Emma asked, and Regina pretended to snore softly. "Um, can you guys help me out of her iron grip?"

She felt Emma pull their arms apart, and a pillow was placed in her arms. She relinquished Emma's hands and hugged the pillow. Taking the chance to pretend some more and listen in on their conversation. How often had she had to opportunity to eavesdrop, after all?

"Thanks." She felt Emma move on the bed, "Whoa. Ok no fast movements. Bad, very bad."

Regina heard Snow move to Emma's side and say, "Here, lay back. You're still weak that's all." The movement behind her, told her the two were adjusting on the bed.

"That's why I'm here." Blue's voice announced her presence by the door, and light footsteps followed her to Emma's side of the bed. "Drink this. It will help."

Regina heard Emma gag. "Blah! Taste like black licorice. But it's definitely clearing some of the cobwebs. Where are the others?"

She heard footsteps toward the door, and Blue said, "I'm going let you two talk while I go see if any of the others are awake to give them the elixir."

The door shut carefully and the pressure on the bed behind Regina, told her that Snow had probably sat beside Emma.

"Henry and Robin are across the Hall, and your father is in my room down the other side."

A deep exhale from Snow made Regina want to roll her eyes. She had to remember to invite the Chramings over for a game of Poker some night. Snow always had a tell when something was wrong.

"Mom? What is it? You said everyone was ok."

' _Oh God. What happened? Should I wake now?'_

"Everyone that came back is ok, just knocked out like Regina is, but Emma, we didn't see Hook cross through." Snow replied.

"He's not here… He's gone."

Regina had to force herself to sit still and not go to Emma. As much as she hated the one armed idiot, and how he treated Emma. She couldn't stand for Emma to be in pain.

"Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry." Snow said.

"It's ok Mom, really. I... he crossed over. Just before we all came back. His brother Liam appeared and took him."

Regina thought, ' _So that's what happened. The moron moved on, leaving her behind. Oh, Emma._

"Oh, sweetheart."

"Yeah. Kinda really sucks." She heard Emma sniffed.

Regina shifted slightly and nearly gasped out loud when felt a hand begin rubbing circles on her back. The motion threatening tears to escape her eyes. Emma's heart was broken and she was comforting her.

Oh, but the caresses felt wonderful. She indulged, wondering if Emma was even aware of her actions. Emma just always seemed to know when Regina needed that soft support, though. Rather it was with their magic, or with Henry, or fighting the next Big Bad. All she needed was a touch from Emma, and her entire body calmed instantly.

She often found herself hoping and wondering if she had the same effect on the blonde. She knew their friendship was a completely different dynamic then others. Like whenever they were in a group discussing a plan or strategy, they would immediately turn to the other to gage their opinion. When there was trouble, they worked together without a word.

"What are you thinking of?" Snow asked slowly.

"Killian…"

' _Puft!'_ Regina bit back.

Emma took a deep breath and continued. "His last words to me... He said that he knew we were not meant to be True Loves." Emma sniffed.

' _What?!'_

"What?!" Snow said out loud.

Regina felt the hand on her back pull away. She could tell Emma was on the verge of tears, but she couldn't move. Not just yet. She needed to know what Captain Fish Hook did or said.

"That we had plenty of opportunities to have shared True Loves kiss, but nothing ever happened."

' _True.'_ Regina thought.

"It didn't want to admit it. Not even then, not to him, not to myself."

Regina held her breath.

"But he was right. He knew I loved him, but he also knew I wasn't IN love with him… I just felt an overwhelming sense of guilt from his death. I had to go. I had to try."

"Of course you did, Emma." Snow said.

' _Of course she did. Because that manscaping one-handed a-. Okay need to control breathing before they notice by blood boiling._

"I'm so sorry Mom. I shouldn't have let you guys go with me. I shouldn't have separated you from Neal. Oh, God and I took Henry down there. I could have lost you all. I was so selfish."

Emma's sobs crushed Regina's heart. Tears sprang from her eye as she opened them. Still not looking back or moving to face the two women behind her.

"No Emma, no. Your fight will always be our fight. Your path will always be out path. It's what family does."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Regina was preparing herself to announce her consciousness, when Emma's next words made her freeze.

"Mom… Mom I think I've been in love with someone else this whole time."

Regina's eyes went wide. _'Wait, what did she just say?!'_

"That's ok sweetheart. You know more than anyone that I believe you should follow your heart. You shouldn't be afraid, or guilty, or anything to love."

Regina felt the bed shift. She knew that Snow was probably hugging Emma.

"Mom." Emma whispered low. "I think I'm in love with Regina."

"WHAT?!" Regina sprang upright in the bed, turning to face Snow and Emma.


	14. Swan and Queen

Emma's classical deer-in-headlights look were staring back at Regina. Emma's face still wet with tears, and eyes red and puffy.

"Regina! You're awake." Snow said.

Regina, so use to Snow's annoying habit of stating the obvious in an awkward situation, didn't bat and eye away from Emma as she tried to move to a seated position.

"You… you what?" Regina's breathing was becoming a bit of an issue. She began hyperventilating. Emma and Snow both realized the woman was about to pass out, and at the same moment, reached out to catch the fainting woman.

"Emma, I think your feelings might be mutual."

Snow and Emma each held one side of Regina's body at a weird angle on the bed. They had begun to shift her limp body around just as the door to the room opened. Ruby walked in followed by Dorothy, Mulan and Blue. All four women cocked their heads to the side at the scene of a mother and daughter wrestling with the limp body of the former Queen.

"Did one of you finally kill her?" joked Ruby.

Emma and Snow rolled their eyes.

Emma motioned them closer, "She tried to get up and fainted. A little help, please."

With Ruby and Dorothy's help, they were able to maneuver Regina back on the bed.

Blue sat next to the mayor, and with Emma's help, delivered a spoonful of the healing elixir.

"She looks like she's been crying. How long had she been awake for?" asked Ruby?

Emma and Snow shared a worried glance. How long had Regina been awake?

It was only a moment later, Regina's eyes opened to see Emma sitting on the bed next to her. A worried expression on her face. She knew more people were now in the room with them, but looked at no one but Emma.

Mulan cleared her throat.

"Oh would you stop that!" Ruby snapped at her friend. "Let them have this moment, for pete's sake." She jokingly shoved Mulan's shoulder with a smile.

"That was more for us." Mulan said and gestured to the door. "Maybe we should give these two a moment."

Everyone began to exit. Including Snow, who first placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, and shot Regina a smile.

When the door closed and it was only Emma and Regina, it felt like neither one was breathing. They simply stared at each other. Emma moved to lay down on the bed next to Regina. Facing her and laying on her side. Regina moved to mirror her.

They both had a hand under their pillow, under their head. Their other hand flat on the bed an inch or so apart.

Emma's eyes took in every inch of Regina's face. She often caught herself staring at the dark haired woman in front of her, but had always turned before being noticed. And never this closely. She could finally get a closer look at the beautiful scar on Regina's lip.

Oh God, her lips. Emma's eyes traveled across Regina's red lips. She never realized that something like a woman's mouth would be so damn beautiful and exciting. She was about to giggle at the thought when she spotted Regina's tongue sneak out to lick dry lips. Emma forgot to breathe.

"Emma." Regina said softly, and Emma's eyes rose to meet hers.

"Sorry?" Emma said with that adorably goofy smile that never failed to melt Regina's insides.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment while she took a deep breath. "Emma. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and Snow."

"How long where you awake?" Emma asked shyly. Truly wanting to ask, _'How much did you hear.'_

"I think we both woke up about the same time." Regina looked down to the hands between them.

"Really?" Emma said, also dropping her gaze to their hands. Their pinkies were nearly touching, so Emma looped hers over Regina's.

Regina did not move away, but smiled at the gesture. "I was comfortable."

"So was I." Emma said as she moved her hand completely over Regina's and moved to intertwine them.

Regina felt Emma's shin near hers, so she moved it closer.

"You snore." Emma said as she shimmied a little closer.

"I was faking it." Regina scooted closer as well.

"I could tell." Emma looped her leg over one of Regina's.

"How?" Regina's eyes were now alternating between Emma's eyes and her lips.

"You're usually much louder."

Regina punched Emma on the arm, then sat up.

"Ow!" Emma said and laughed, laying back to look up at Regina. Her leg still connecting them.

"I don't know if you were purposely trying to be cheeky, or severely cheesy." Regina smiled back down at her.

"You know me, Regina." It was said more seriously than intended, but the look they shared meant they knew what it meant. "More than anyone else in this world or the next. You told me once, do you remember?"

"It took a long time, but I really know you." Regina and Emma had spoken the words together.

Emma reach out for Regina's hand and pulled her back down on the bed to their previous position.

"I think we need to talk." Emma said. "About what you heard…"

"No." Regina looked seriously into Emma's eyes. "No more talking… for now."

Thinking she was being pushed away, Emma started, "But I-"

Emma's protest was cut off by insistent lips on her own. They did not move, but remained connected by their soft lips.

Regina eased closer to Emma and moved a leg slowly between Emma's. Regina moved half over her, and leaned down to continue the gentle exchange of kisses.

The softness was fleeting as Emma's hand shot up to Regina's nape, and pulled her closer to deepen the long awaited kiss.

A wave of magic exploded from their bodies, with a loud boom. The walls shook from the force. Car alarms and barking dogs could be heard outside.

Sound of heavy footsteps from multiple people sounded up the stairs and down the hall to their room, but the two women did not separate. They embraced fuller and held each other tighter. They heard and saw nothing but each other.

"Told you it was them!" Snow exclaimed.

"Yeay!" Ruby exclaimed bouncing and clapping her hands.

The two women on the bed turned toward the group at their door. Emma was blushing but smiling so deep her dimples were on full display.

"You all can leave now." Regina threw them a faux threat and turned back to kissing Emma. Pulling away, "And someone be a dear and please place that 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door."

The group rushed out of the room. When the door closed, they noticed a beam of light surround it.

"What was that?" Mulan asked.

Ruby leaned her ear against the door and laughed. "Silencing spell."


	15. Swan Queen Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M Warning!

Emma felt Regina wave a hand toward the door and pulled away momentarily from Regina's dominating kiss.

"What was that?" Emma asked, releasing a moan at the feel of Regina's lips on her neck.

"Silencing spell and a privacy lock on the room." Regina mumbled from her ministrations leading to Emma's earlobe that was now in her mouth.

Emma pulled the brunette back to her lips, and wrapped her arms around the gorgeous body above her. They would break away to breathe for a moment before diving right back into each other. Moving from Regina laying half on Emma, to the blonde switching to try and top her.

"Regina." Emma said breathless as she felt the brunette's kisses make their way down her throat. "Oh, God." She groaned when lips bit down on her clavicle.

"We both want this, Emma. Please don't make me stop just yet. We can talk, I promise you, but I…" Regina pulled away to look seriously into Emma's eyes. "All I really want to do right now, is make love to you."

The tenor of Regina's already low voice, had gone down a notch into a seductive caress.

Emma gulped and couldn't stop her body from shivering. "Love?"

"Emma," Regina cupped the Savior's cheek. "I love you too. More than I thought I would ever willingly admit. But more than I've ever known."

Emma's worried face relaxed to that adorable dimpled smile once again. Her eye's searched Regina's features, pulling the Queen down to kiss her gently. Humming at the sensation of emotions being passed.

"I love you, Regina." She giggled. "I never thought you'd finally admit it."

"Me? You're the one that was with fish sticks-." Regina's retort was stopped with Emma's lips. "Right. Talk later."

The two lay there exchanging kisses that would deepen ever so often. Their arms held on to each other tightly. One of Emma's hands caressed Regina's hip and thigh, and on one sweep she tucked her hand behind Regina's leg and urged the brunette to move it over her hip. She maneuvered Regina to lay flat on the bed and moved over her, legs intertwined and centers ever so close.

"God, I want you naked and under me so bad." Emma kissed down Regina's slender throat, reveling in the moans escaping the Queen's lips. She suddenly froze and pushed herself upright. "ummm…"

Regina sat up with her, straightening her disheveled blouse. "What happened?"

"This is going to be super embarrassing and could very much kill the mood, but… " Emma blushed.

"What, darling?" Regina said, caressing her cheek. She was awarded a smile for her lack of a sarcasm to Emma's possible stupidity, and for the soft endearment.

"'Gina, we've been in the Underworld for the past week or so right?" Regina nodded her head. "In the same clothes. Without bathing… As much as I want you right here and now, would you mind if I go take a quick shower?"

"Oh." Regina had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't thought of her own body's need for a shower. "You're right."

A wicked smile formed on both their lips, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. They simultaneously snapped their fingers. Each now sitting before the other, completely clean and wrapped in large towels.

"God, you're beautiful." Emma exclaimed.

"Mmmm… Likewise, my dear." Regina's eyes scanned toned muscles and beautiful pale skin.

The blonde woman's strong legs were stretched out to the side, and she was leaning on her elbow. The position made the muscles in her arms pop. Those damn arms that haunted Regina's dreams ever since she met Emma. Day dreaming of the things those arms and hands could do to her.

She followed the arm up to Emma's shoulders and collarbone with her eyes. "I knew you were toned, Emma, but wow."

Regina reached out fingers to skim the skin of Emma's shoulders and arm. She felt Emma shake her head exaggeratingly.

"Sorry. I was distracted by the hem of your towel." Emma pointed to the top of Regina's towel that was barely covering her breasts. The rounded tops poked out to meet Emma's gaze. "What did you just say?"

Regina grinned at the blonde. With a flourish, she pulled to release the towel wrapped around her bosom. The towel pooled around her hips, and exposed her ample breasts to Emma. The blonde woman's jaw dropped.

"Better?" Regina teased, as she mimicked Emma's stance with an arm stretched out on the bed.

"Yeah, that's better." Emma said without moving her eyes from the breasts of her dreams. Regina giggled and Emma looked up. "Hey, it's your fault for teasing me all these years with all those blouses that didn't seem to ever have the top three buttons on them. Always teasing me with your cleavage sorcery."

Regina laughed more, Emma joining her. "Cleavage Sorcery? No more Guardians for you and Henry. One more quote out of either you." She giggled more with Emma.

They were close enough that it didn't take much for Regina to reach for the hem of Emma's towel covered thigh. She leaned in to kiss Emma and slipped her hand up and under the bottom of the towel. Humming at the feel of smooth muscles under her hand. She heard Emma snap her finger, and looked down to see that both their towels had vanished.

"I love Magic." Emma said, reaching to cup a beautiful woman's face before her. "But not as much as I love you."

The two didn't waste time moving to their previous position of Emma laying on top of Regina, settling her lower half between her legs. They moaned into each other at the contact.

"God, Regina. You're so fucking perfect." Emma kissed Regina deeply. Letting her lips and her tongue memorize everything about kissing this woman.

Regina moaned at the sensation of the hips moving against her core. She wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and held her tighter.

Emma began kissing down Regina's neck to her chest, then down to the world's most perfect breasts. Emma's hips moved with Regina's movements. She alternated her hip movements from soft to firm, feeling Regina's wetness on her toned abs whenever they pressed together.

Emma was taking her time enjoying Regina's breasts. She brought her hands up to caress them as she took turns licking and nibbling each one. Regina's hand in her hair urging her on.

She ran her hands down Regina's sides down to her hips and thighs, and began lowering her lips to Regina's stomach. Her mouth teased around Regina's belly button, and her hands continued down to the apex of Regina's body.

Emma moved to settle her body onto the mattress, and brought her face level with a small strip of hair leading to her goal. She looked up into Regina's eyes as she ran her tongue in one long stroke over a soaked center.

Moaning loudly from finally tasting the Queens wetness. She went for a second run and delved deeper, running briefly around the entrance, and flicking the woman's clit with her tongue.

"Oh God, Emma!" Regina squeaked saying the Savior's name.

Regina's hips hitched high above the bed and against Emma's lips. Emma held on tightly to the thighs around her head, and let her mouth ride out the waves coming off Regina. When it seemed the Queen may be reaching her peak, Emma slipped two fingers gently into her while increasing the speed of her tongue on Regina's hardened clit.

It was all it took to send Regina flying over the edge screaming Emma's name, then collapsing on the bed. Emma removed her fingers and remained still, waiting for Regina's sensitivity to subside.

"Well done, Miss Swan." Regina said between heavy breaths, hiding her eyes under an arm thrown across her face.

Emma laughed and kissed the thigh to her right, then left. She felt hands run through her hair and cup her face, motioning her to move up on the bed. Regina embraced Emma's body and buried her face in blonde tresses.

"Wanna know something? I never thought I'd have a teacher fetish, but sometimes when you call me 'Miss Swan.' I picture you wearing your usual sexy clothing, with a pair of thin librarian glasses. Your hair pulled up into a bun." Emma began to move against the thigh that had found its way between her legs, and hummed in delight of the mental image and sensation.

"Mmmm… I do wear reading glasses. And I have access to the town Library AND High School." Regina heard Emma whimper and used the distraction to flip the Sheriff onto her back. "Right now, however, I do believe it is teacher's turn to please the lazy college student that forgot her homework again."

"Oh, God. Promise me we'll re-visit that later." Emma gasped as she felt a hand squeeze between her legs, pushed harder against her by Regina's knee. "Holy shit!"

"Mmm… all nice and wet." Regina had always know the effect her voice had on the blonde. She leaned next to her ear and whispered, "The better to fuck you with."

Emma released a loud moan when Regina entered her. Her right leg ran between Regina's legs, stretched out. Her left knee was bent up toward her chest, with her leg flung over Regina's shoulder, giving the brunette full access.

Poor Emma didn't stand a chance when Regina began talking to her as she rocked fingers in and out of her.

"You feel so good, Emma. So soft and warm." Hearing her real name brought Emma to her breaking point. Then blonde heard a whispered '"I love you so much, Emma." Emma felt her whole body explode.

Her leg came down, and the two wrapped themselves around each other, as close as possible. It took a moment to realize that they were both crying. Regina, still on top, cupped Emma's face, and Emma did the same. They held on to each other and shared a loving smile through teary eyes.

"I love you Regina." Emma sobbed. "I'm so sorry I was an idiot."

"You're always an idiot." They laughed quickly. "But I love this idiot."

Emma smiled and brought their foreheads together. They shifted to lay side by side, but close. The Savior began to cry again and buried her face in the Queen's neck. Regina tried to sooth her love with gentle strokes across her soft back.

"I'm so sorry I risked everyone's life going down there. I was so stupid." Emma closed her eyes.

"Emma, there's nothing to apologize for. We all went down there knowing exactly what we were doing." Regina kissed her lips.

"I shouldn't have brought Henry. Someone could have been hurt." Emma cried.

"Darling, if Henry wasn't with us, neither of us would have been able to focus. Can you imagine not knowing if he was ok by himself here in Storybrooke. We both would have been worse off than your parents were with their Neal."

Emma shivered. Regina flicked her wrist and they were both tucked under the covers on the bed.

"Thank you." Emma said as she moved to lay her head on Regina's shoulder, tucking her body against her. "You're right Regina. It's funny, but going down there that night… Once you said you were coming with me… it's like I had no fear. As long as I had you near, I could do anything. I could protect my family, rescue Hook, and even defend a frickin' God."

Both their eyes widen in shock simultaneously. "Hades!" They had forgotten about the crazed God that was now loose in Storybrooke.

They flew from the bed to locate clothes. Both running in circle in for a moment before making eye contact and rolling their eyes together. Emma snapped twirled her finger and they were both instantly dressed.

Emma in her uniformed skinny jeans, boots, blouse and signature red leather jacket.

Regina looked down at her outfit. She was wearing the grey dress and thin belt she wore during the chainsaw vs apple tree incident. She looked questioningly at Emma.

"God I loved you in that dress. It's like Jello on springs." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"As flattering as I think that was, it's freezing outside, dear." Regina flipped her wrist and was in warm black slacks over healed black boots. A silver blouse, again with the top three buttons missing, was in under a warm navy blue pea coat. "There. Let's go." She winked at Emma as they left their room and headed in search of their son first.

Author's Footnote: The quote, "It's like jello on springs." Is from Jack Lemmon in 'Some Like it Hot.'


	16. Fairy God Witches?

They entered the room across the hall that Snow had mentioned, but it was empty. So were the rooms at the end of the hall. They headed down the stairs and found people gathered in the parlor. Charming and Snow sat in the love seat, with baby Neal in David's arms. Henry was sitting on the arm of the chair making faces at his giggling Baby Uncle.

Dorothy was sitting in an arm chair opposite them, with her arms around Ruby sitting on her lap. Emma and Regina both raised their eyebrows at the sight.

"Moms!" Henry noticed his mothers and ran to them. The women sandwiching him between them like they usually did, their arms around each other as well.

"Hey kid. Glad to see your up." Emma said, pulling away.

"Me? I've been up for a while now. Where have you guys been?" Henry questioned.

There were a few snickers and giggles from others in the room and both women looked like guppies with their mouth moving, not saying anything.

"What's going on?" Henry didn't miss a thing. When he pulled away, he saw that his mothers link hands.

"Hey Henry," Ruby said from behind him. He half turned toward her, but kept his eyes trained on his blushing mothers still holding hands.

"Operation Unicorn is complete." Ruby walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him back to his moms with wide open eyes.

"Seriously?!" Henry's smile widened. "You two shared True Loves Kiss?!"

"What is Operation Unicorn?" Regina moved her hands to her hips.

"You two had an Operation going? Without us?" Emma furrowed her brows at Henry.

"It was for the both of you. We couldn't have you in on it." Ruby said as she ruffled Henry's hair and went to sit back down on the arm of Dorothy's chair and put an arm around her shoulders. "Go ahead and tell them, Henry. It's ok."

Henry turned to the women, "Ma. Mom. After Neverland the two of you were different. You became friends. It was the happiest we had ever been. The happiest I had ever been."

He smiled his big goofy grin at his mothers. "You two weren't at war with each other. Literally or figuratively. And then you, Mom." He turned to Regina. "Started teaching Ma magic, and looked after her." To Emma, "Almost like before, when you started looking after Mom when the town wanted to go after her. Except Ma wasn't protecting you because I had asked. She wanted to."

"You two protecting each other." Snow said from her seat. "Emma was always looking for your approval, Regina. You're advice."

Emma pulled Regina into her side and wrapped an around her waist. Both women looking around the room with tears in their eyes.

"Emma, your heart and desire to give Regina another chance in life took on a whole new meaning when you brought Marianne to Storybrooke." It was David's turn. "While some were afraid that Regina would turn evil again, you. You were worried that you took her chance for a happy ending. I think that's when I started seeing it."

"Started seeing what?" Regina asked.

"Your connection." A voice came from behind them, and they all turned to see Robin.

"Robin…" Regina turned toward him but did not let Emma go when the blonde tried to pull away.

"It's ok, ladies. I understand." Robin tucked his hands into his jacket. "I realized it the moment Regina told me we were going with you to the Underworld. Though I had suspected unrequited feeling between the two of you for some time. I knew you were in love with Emma when you didn't blink an eye about following her."

Regina made to interrupt, but Robin stopped her. "Regina, I don't think that all worlds play by the same rules anymore. I think maybe at the time and place Tinkerbell pointed at me as your true love… Well, it was just that. A different time. A different place. Here and now, Emma is your destiny."

The two women smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Robin." Emma said sincerely.

He walked closer to them, "Regina, I need to apologize to you. I saw where your true feeling lay and I tried to change you. I tried to keep you. It wasn't fair and I know now that if we were to stay together, things would eventually fall apart. We just weren't meant to be." He gave a small smile to her and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "This is where you belong."

Just then, Zelena walked in with her baby in her arms. Mulan entered behind her carrying grocery bags of what looked to be diapers and other baby items.

Mulan nearly dropped all the items to jump to a soldier's stance at attention. "I took the prisoner-." Mulan started.

"Shopping. I, see." Regina released Emma and faced her sister, hands at her sides. "Zelena…"

"I needed things for the baby, Regina. Mulan here was a dear and took me to the store." Zelena gestured to Mulan and the bags.

Snow gestured for Mulan to calm down, and the warrior relaxed. "Before you say anything Regina," Snow interrupted. "Zelena is technically our prisoner right now."

Zelena lifted her wrist to show the barrier bracelet. "No magic."

"We thought it better that she and the baby not live in a cell while we figure out what's going on and where Hades is." Ruby said. "She came here alone and told us to put the bracelet on her."

Snow and Zelena stood side by side holding their babies. They both cooed at the same time, and the room seemed to lighten.

Regina looked at her sister, and gave her a brief smile.

"OK." Regina approached her. "Let me see your hand."

Zelena lifted her cuffed hand to Regina, curiously. Regina placed her hands on either side of the cuff without touching her.

"Understand that this is nothing personal. I have to protect my family." Regina said. "That includes you and my niece."

The sisters shared a teary smile and then rolled their eyes at the sound of Snow squealing and trying to silently clap.

"This is going to put a little spin on your cuff, Z. If you need magic to protect, it will work. That also includes defending yourself. Otherwise, you will not be able to harm anyone without the damage you inflict being cased back on you." Regina's hands glowed purple for a moment before the pulled away.

Regina then turn to Emma and reached out her hand for her to join her side.

"Snow, Zelena, face your babies over here." She turned to Emma, "Remember what I showed you when we came back from Neverland? What we did for Henry?"

Emma nodded her head and smiled big at Regina. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Z, Robin, can we agree on a name for your baby?" Regina asked.

Zelena was surprisingly shy and said, "I always fancied the name Sarafina. Sara for short."

Robin looked at her and smiled. He still had his reservations about Zelena, but they did share a child now. "I like it. Sara it is."

"This, little ones, will guard your little hearts from danger. Neal and Sarafia will now be protected, by blood, from magical harm."

Emma and Regina held hands, and with their free ones, placed them one over each baby. Instead of seeing the distinct separation of the red and white coloring of Emma and Regina's magic, the color swirling from their palms was a lavender color. The baby's both tried to capture the hands hovering so closely to them.

When the women pulled away to look at each other, both just sighed with a laugh.

"Well that's new." Emma said.

"Yeah. I like it." Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips. "It's still purple." She teased with a quick poke out of her tongue.

"Watch it." Emma said as they leaned back together for a longer kiss.

… _Silence…_

Everyone turned to Mulan who was simply enjoying the moment with everyone else.

She looked back at the stares and said, "What? You told me to stop."


	17. Mighty

The front door flew open and the crowd in the parlor heard a young girls voice call out, "Henry!?"

Henry's face instantly worried as they all headed to the door where Violet stood out of breath.

"Violet? What is it? What's wrong?" Henry took her by her hand and led her to sit next to him on a bench near the entry.

"I was ridding Nico down by the river. I was about to pass the bridge, when I saw..." Violet stuttered, "I saw King Arthur. He's dead."

A chorus of questions ignited and overlapped.

"Guys!" Henry quieted everyone. "Go on Violet. How'd you know he was dead?"

Violet began to cry, and Henry placed an arm around her for comfort. Regina shared a questioning frown at a grinning Emma.

"He was just lying on his side in the middle of the bridge. I thought maybe he had fallen or something. But when I went to see if he was ok, he didn't respond. When I turned him to face me..." She sobbed. "His eyes were wide open but he was... dead."

"It's ok Vi. It's ok." Henry was rubbing her shoulder and looked up to Regina and Emma, "Moms?"

"We need a team to go with us to the bridge. Mulan?" Emma looked to see the woman already coming down the stairs, sheathing her sword.

"I have men positioned on the roof and more guarding the entrances. I've notified them this house will be on lockdown while we're gone," Mulan said, throwing David his truck keys.

Emma stood shocked. "Right. Ok then."

"Let's go." Said Regina.

Henry started to stand, but Violet did not releasing his hand, and his mothers' glared at him. He sat back down without another word.

Zelena and Snow looked as though they were going to follow, but looked to their babies and each other before sitting back down on the sofa.

The benched team knew they were to hold down the fort.

David kissed his wife's head, before grabbing his sword and following the others out.

The group going included; Emma and Regina, Dorothy with Toto and Ruby, David, Mulan, and Robin along with six of his men.

They approached the bridge from the woods to the left. Surveying the area for any sign of danger.

"I can see him. He's on the bridge." Emma said pointing to Arthur's body.

"Observant as always, Miss Swan." Regina tisked.

When she turned to look at Emma she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Sorry, Dear. Force of habit." Regina kissed Emma's temple and motioned for them to continue toward the bridge.

Reaching Arthur's body, Emma reached down to turn him flat on his back.

"Looks like his neck is broken." David said, pointing to marks on his neck. "I wonder how he broke out of his cell. He was still handcuffed." He pointed to the discarded cuffs lying next to him.

The group all turned at the sound of Toto beginning to growl. He was facing the other end of the bridge, but the group saw nothing.

"I thought you said he only barks at witches, love?" Ruby asked Dorothy.

"He does." Dorothy looked toward the woods and pulled out her crossbow.

The others followed suit and pulled out their weapons. Regina had a fireball at the ready, and when she looked to Emma, so did she. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can't fireball too?" Emma smiled at her love.

"Of course you can. I just didn't know you could." Regina smiled back proudly.

"Neither did I till now." Emma gave her a wink before they both turned their attention back to the woods.

"Steady, Toto." Dorothy walked ahead of the group next to the pup. "Let's track'em boy."

She motioned for the others to follow him. Toto slowly sniffed the trail toward the trees. About a quarter mile down, the pup led them off the road deeper into the woods.

"How do we know where he's taking us?" Mulan asked.

"He's following a very distinct scent, alright. But it's not a witch." Ruby sniffed the air. "I've only caught that scent once before. It's Hades."

Toto ran up ahead of him and reached the town's wishing well. He began to circle fixture and bark at it.

"Toto. Here." Dorothy said sternly and the dog came directly to her. She put her crossbow up and picked him up with a, "Good boy."

Regina and Emma approached the well with their hands stretched out in front of them.

"What is that? Do you feel that?" Emma was feeling an electrical charge.

"Magic. Very, very old and strong magic." Regina was also feeling the air above the well. "He was here alright. I think he used the well to try and communicate with someone. Someone not of this world. There's a feeling like... Like a phone line that's been cut."

"Who do you think he was trying to call?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. But I don't like it." Regina dropped her hands and placed them on her hips. "I hate this guy."

Emma soothed circles on her back. "I know, babe. We'll find him."

"Babe?!" Regina, Ruby and David said simultaneously.

Emma smiled shyly. "Yeah. Babe."

Regina rolled her eyes but still smiled at her love.

"The Book!" Ruby said out of nowhere. "Henry's new story book. Maybe we can find out what Hades did or who he contacted with the book. Or at least if something new has happened we don't know about."

"But Henry left his book in the Underworld." Regina said.

"Not all of them." A high singing-songy voice interrupted them. They all turned to see a woman laying across a giant branch above them.

The curly haired blonde woman was dressed in a pink garb that flowed down to her feet. She was laying on the branch like one would across a chaise lounge. Next to her was a muscled man with a fan, feeding her grapes.

"Who are you?" Regina asked, fireball in hand.

"Oh, Gina. Put that away. Remember, only you can prevent forest fires." The woman laughed heartily at her own joke.

She stopped when no one laughed. Pouting, "Wow. Rough Crowd. After all I've done for this group, that's the welcome I get."

"Sorry, but who are you and what exactly did you do for us?" Emma still had her hands out in front at the ready.

"Why I..." The blonde snapped her fingers and was suddenly standing in front of the group. She posed in an elaborate way, with her hands displaying herself. "Am THE Mighty Aphrodite, Miss Emma Swan."

"Another God?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Yes, my darling Regina." The blond goddess approached Regina. "But unlike my Uncle, asshat Hades, I am here to help." Aphrodite leaned in conspiratorially and said, "You're welcome BT-dubs."

"For what?" Regina said incredulously.

Aphrodite pointed with her thumb to her side at Emma, and shot her a wink.

"Wait, what?" Regina asked, looking between her and Emma.

"Tinkerbell may have had fairy magic to try and guide you. But I'm the frickin' Goddess of Love." Regina's mouth was on the floor. Aphrodite gently closed it with a figure under her chin. "Who do you think started 'Team Swan Queen?'"

"Emma and I… you did this?" Regina said.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yup. And that." She pointed to Dorothy and Ruby, who were holding hands. "You and your wife." She pointed at David.

"And you…" she approached Mulan, "You're gonna be so much fun." She said and gently patted her cheek.

Mulan was frozen to the spot but her eyes followed the Goddess. All the possible questions running through her head, showed on her face. _'What the hell does that mean?'_

"Pardon me, Goddess," David stepped in.

"Oh Zeus, say that again." Aphrodite swooned. "You tell Snow, she's a damn lucky woman."

David blushed and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, How's is the Goddess of Love going to help us defeat Hades?"

"By spilling my annoying Uncle's little secret." The Goddess began to sit on air when a cushioned lounge chair appeared, and she laid down as if to get a tan. She swirled a finger and sunglasses appeared on her. "Every God has their weakness. My Uncle is no exception. He's trying to steal Zeus's thunder."

"He's trying to take his place?" Robin asked, rejoining the group after instructing his men to secure the area.

"No not 'steal his thunder.' I mean like Zeus's thunder. He's stolen The Olympian Crystal and plans on using the lightening to Kill Zeus out of revenge. He doesn't want Olympus though." Aphrodite sat up to face them. All traces of glee replaced with worry.

"Then what does he want?" Emma asked.

"He wants your Storybrooke." Aphrodite said most sincerely.

"Like hell he's going to take my town!" Regina snapped.

"That's just it. What he wants do is trade some of the inhabitants of Under-Storybrooke, with this one." Aphrodite swirled her finger and Hades was standing to their left. They all jumped back.

"It's ok, it's only an image. This is what ya'll missed a minute before you arrived at the well."

The group watched as Hades approached the well and waved a hand simply. A second image of a very tall man appeared in front of him. He was in black pants and black biker boots. A leather vest covered a muscled chest. He had hair that was short on the sides but a little long on top. A goatee on his face.

"Who's the bear?" Emma asked.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is Ares, the God of-"

"War." Regina finished.

"The one, but not only pain in our tushes on Olympus." Aphrodite made the images disappear. "Hades used a part of the residual magic from the portal here to reach out to Ares. You're going to have my brother's army at your door if we don't stop him."

"So what do we do?" David asked.

"Why don't we join the rest of the gang?" Aphrodite snapped her fingers and they all appeared at the parlor of the BnB.

Snow jumped with a 'yipe!' and Zelena threw a green fireball that hit the wall next to Robin's head. Before another fireball could be casted, Regina froze them.

"Relax! It's just us." Emma said calmly.

Regina released them.

"How did you get here? You scared the bujeezus out of me." Snow said as David joined her side.

"Out of You?!" Zelena exclaimed. "I almost blew Robin's head off!"

Robin was staring at the new hole in the wall, visibly shaken. "Um, I believe I'll leave you lot to the magics, and go check on our daughter."

Zelena quirked her face at him, "Sorry."

He walked out without a word.

"Puss-"

"Emma." Regina warned.

"Putz." Emma corrected.

"Okay, kids, everyone take a seat." The Goddess made a fluffy beanbag appear and sat down. "Ruby. Do me a favor, Doll. Can you get those gifts Glinda gave you? The boxes with the hearts."

"How did you?" Ruby said as she, Snow, Dorothy and Mulan reacted the same.

Aphrodite simply giggled. "Get ready for a little Family Therapy Session."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that didn't catch it or don't get the reference, I wrote my Aphrodite as the character in Xena: Warrior Princess. I loved her so much on that show!


	18. Aphrodite

… " _Ruby. Do me a favor, Doll. Can you get those gifts Glinda gave you? The boxes with the hearts."_

" _How did you?" Ruby said as she, Snow, Dorothy and Mulan reacted the same._

_Aphrodite simply giggled. "Get ready for a little Family Therapy Session."_

Ruby shared a glance the other three women that came from Oz, then ran up the stairs. A moment later she returned with the bag Glinda had provided for her to carry the gifts. She handed it to Aphrodite and went to join Dorothy on the chair they had shared earlier.

Three small pillars appeared before Aphrodite, and the Goddess took out the three heart boxes to place on each of them. Red Heart. Purple Heart. Green Heart.

"These are three gift sent to help encourage you in your fight. Regina, you first darlin'." The Goddess smiled gently at the worried face of the former Queen. "For you, the red."

Regina released her death grip on Emma's hand. Emma squeezed her shoulder and kissed her temple.

She slowly approached the box with the red heart. Catching a short image of her mother in her mind. She took a deep breath and looked up to Aphrodite for direction.

"Regina, you are right to think that the heart being red is no coincidence. Your Mother, the Red Queen of Hearts, along with your father, suggested this gift especially for you. Please. Open it"

Regina instantly had tears in her eyes at the mention of her parents. With shaking hands, she lifted the lid of the box. Her face morphed into one of severe confusion. Emma reached her side and peered in.

"Is that a mini?" Emma asked.

"It's a shrunken heart." Regina finished.

It was a heart, so small it could fit a small animal, and glowing bright red.

"I don't understand." Regina looked to Aphrodite. "Whose heart is this?"

Aphrodite turned to the blonde woman standing closely next to Regina. "Emma? Why don't you answer that question? Give it a try."

Emma looked at the Pink God like se had sprouted a second head. Aphrodite simply smiled encouragingly.

Emma placed a single hand under Regina's holding the box. She flipped it, placing the mini heart onto Regina's other palm. They watched it slowly expand until it was the size of a normal human heart.

Emma was still holding Regina's hand, but as soon the heart touched her and Regina's skin, they both took a sharp intake of breath. A ripple running down their spines. They looked back at the heart and both jumped when they realized the heart was now alive and beating on its own.

"Did you do that?" Regina whispered, and Emma shook her head.

Emma felt the energy surrounding it and grasped her lovers arm. "Regina. That's your heart."

"No." Regina said. She turned to Aphrodite. "This can't be my heart. It's as red as a stop light. Mine was almost completely black. There's not a single spot on this."

"That is your heart, sweetie. Well, a sort of magical image of your heart. Kinda like what I did with Hades image in the woods. But none-the-less, your heart."

Regina began sobbing. Emma held onto her tightly.

"How?" Regina asked.

"Regina, people across the realms have been following the story of this Royal Family. We have seen every single good deed you've committed since your curse was broken by the Savior." Aphrodite shot a wink at Emma. "You did it all, deathly afraid of letting that darkness take you again. You broke down the ice and brick walls around your true self and over-came."

Aphrodite took Regina by her shoulders and made the brunette meet her eyes. "Regina, your heart has been mended… It has by your actions, but also in large part by True Love."

Emma and Regina met each other's eyes in a teary smile and release of breath.

"I healed it?" Emma asked in an almost child-like tone, tears in her eyes.

"You both did, sweetheart. Trust me when I say the feat of getting you two to lower your guards enough to fall in love with each other was no easy task. But you two pulled through. The Savior broke more than one of your curses, Regina." Aphrodite placed a hand on a cheek of both women. "And Regina was the challenge you needed to start feeling like you belonged here, Emma."

"You mean the Gods purposely made her a pain in my ass?" Emma joked, and squeaked when her butt was pinched.

"That, my dear, is a pain in the ass." Regina retorted.

The mock scowls fell from their faces and they smiled at each other. The pulled into each other for a lingering, spine-tingling, kiss.

"Thank you, Goddess." Regina said sincerely, holding Emma tightly. They went back to sit at the window seat.

Aphrodite swooned again, "Get out of here with that sexy voice of yours. I didn't think someone could top The Prince Charming's sexy 'Goddess' voice." She fanned herself, before making the silent servant from the woods reappear and take over with a larger fan.

"David? Sexy voice?" Snow's eyes bounced between her husband and Aphrodite. "What is she talking about, David?"

"Oh, please show her, David." Aphrodite begged comically. "Please. Say it again."

David blushed at his wife and with an eye roll, simply said, "Goddess."

Aphrodite squealed in delight, clapping her hands. "Now if that doesn't flip your skirt I don't know what will. Huh, Snow?"

Snow giggled, "Damn right!" She beamed looping her arm around her blushing husband.

"Speaking of which, David? It's your turn, handsome." Aphrodite pointed toward the purple heart.

David kissed Snow's cheek and headed for the box. He slowly removed the lid and saw another miniature figurine.

"My crown?" David asked, as he flipped the box over on his palm to extract the crown. He held up his hand, and the Crown began to grow. Stopping when reaching its original size. There was something different about it this time. The crests and designs had been altered and added to. "Or… it looks like my old crown. What are these new lines and symbols?

"This, my devilishly handsome Prince, is essentially your family crest. The one you wore in the other land was that of King George, not yours. This represents your family here and now. The Charming-Swan-Mills clan and everyone under your family's protection. This is not a Crown for a King to wear, but a symbol of hope that this Family has protected and will continue to protect Storybrooke."

David held the crown on his palms and smiled warmly at Aphrodite. He turned to face the others in the room, and allowed them to take a closer look at the crown.

"How will I… we, protect it?" David asked to one in particular.

"If you would like, I can send it to my vault until it's safe again." Regina suggested. At the agreed nods she received, she and Emma placed hands over the crown, making it glow, before it returned to its case, and vanished to her vault. "A little extra protection."

The room settled back down, wondering who the last box was for. Regina and Emma were on the window seat, arms and hands intertwined. Snow and David took residence on the small ledge in front of the fireplace. Henry and Violet sat side by side on the piano bench. Mulan and Zelena still stood in the entry way, and Ruby was sitting on the big chair, with Dorothy on the floor by her feet.

Aphrodite's eyes met Zelena's briefly.

"I swear, 'Diti, if you say the green one's for me, this cuff I'm wearing's about to shock me for hurting you." Zelena threatened.

"Calm down, Chica. It's not for you." Aprodite turned to Henry. "It's for you, kiddo."

Henry swallowed heavily as all eyes turned to him. "Me?"

Emma and Regina instantly rose to their feet at the sound of their son's name.

Aphrodite smiled at Henry and Violet. Two young loves. Sighing happily at their innocence. "You two are the equivalent of a baby kitten inspirational poster to me, you know that?"

Henry and Violet blushed at each other.

"Yes Henry. The last one is for you."

Henry rose to his feet and approached the final box. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and opened it. Inside the final box was his story book. Henry's smile reached his ears as he emptied the book into his hand.

He flipped through the pages. "It's the one I left in Underworld."

Aphrodite raised a hand to her ear, "Oh. Henry I think I hear something else rattling inside."

Henry shook the box and sure enough, it rattled.

She turned to Violet, "Be a dear and come hold this book for him, Violet."

The girl went to stand next to Henry and hold the treasured book.

Henry thanked her and shook the box over his hand. Another book, identical to the previous one and to the original he owned. His eyes went wide as he heard the box rattle again. He handed the second book to Violet and upended another story book.

"What are all these?" Henry said excitingly. "Are they copies?"

He placed the still rattling box on a pillar and the books on another. Selecting one, he began flipping through the book, excitement evident on his face.

"What is it kid?" Emma and Regina now stood behind him, along with everyone else trying to see the pages.

"It's a different book!" Henry exclaimed. "These are different stories!" He exchanged the book he held for one of the others and smiled impossibly bigger. "This one's different too!"

Aphrodite twirled her fingers and the pillars disappeared. In its place was a large long table, covered in story books.

The group stood in awe at the sight of at least a couple dozen books. They shared an excited laugh at the knowledge at their fingertips.

Henry shook the box again, not expecting the rattling nose it made. He up ended yet another book, and began flipping through it. "Hey, this one's blank."

"Yes Henry. This gift has been sent to you by an old friend." Aphrodite made another image appear in the center of the table. It was the Apprentice.

"You?!" Henry exclaimed, then saddened. "But I thought… you didn't cross over?"

"I did, Henry. I am no longer tethered to the Underworld. I put my trust in you and you did not fail me, young man. You did what was right, and helped your family more than you know."

Regina and Emma looked on proudly at their son.

"Because of you and your documentation of the journey to the Underworld, Zeus was informed of Hades' plan. Your book united the realms to assist your family. The books have chosen to stand by you as the True Author. This collection, along with my sincerest gratitude, is yours." The Apprentice bowed his head slightly and disappeared.

Henry turned to Violet as the girl had taken his hand. She was about to pull him in for a Hero's Kiss, but his face was stopped as his head was engulfed with two pairs of arms.

"Moms! Can't breathe. Moms!" Henry's voice was muffled, but they released him.

Emma punched him in the arm. "Good job, Kid."

Henry smiled and was about to respond when he was engulfed in another hug by his dark haired mother. "Henry Daniel Mills, I couldn't be more proud of the man you've become." She released her son. But held onto his shoulders. "Love you."

"I love you guys too." Henry pretended to be wiping his face vigorously with one hand, while reconnecting his other hand with Violet's.

Regina looked at their exchange and felt a hand move into her own. She smiled at Emma, and turned back to the young girl. "Violet, how would you like to join us for dinner once we're done demolishing the hellboy with daddy issues?"

"I'd like that, your Majesty." Violet curtsied.

"Violet. I am no longer the Queen. Please, Miss Mills, or Regina if you'd like." Regina winked at the kids.

The group turned back to Aphrodite, who was sitting on her beanbag, eating popcorn, and watching them like a television show.

"I haven't been this glued to a story since following my gal pals, Xena and Gabby." Some of the girls exchanges glances. "Well my lovelies, it's time for my spa treatment. You have everything you need to defeat Hades. Everyone believes in Storybrooke. We know you will think of a plan to stop Hades. And if you need anything at all, have Henry send us a message." She winked at Henry and snapped a finger, disappearing.

"We have everything we need to defeat him. My heart, the crown, and the books. I can understand the books, but I'm not sure what that means." Regina said out loud turning to the group.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Zelena said sarcastically. "Regina's Heart, David's Courage, and Henry's Brains. They're things we can use to defeat him, but if he gets his hands on them..."

Dorothy stood at the listed items. "Wait didn't you attack the Scarecrow for his brains? He's not planning a…"

"Yes, dear." Zelena looked truly worried. "He could build a time portal."


	19. Alone Time

" _We have everything we need to defeat him. My heart, the crown, and the books. I can understand the books, but I'm not sure what that means." Regina said out loud turning to the group._

_"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Zelena said sarcastically. "Regina's Heart, David's Courage, and Henry's Brains. They're things we can use to defeat him, but if he gets his hands on them..."_

_Dorothy stood at the listed items. "Wait didn't you attack the Scarecrow for his brains? He's not planning a…"_

_"Yes, dear." Zelena looked truly worried. "He could build a time portal."_

"True, Sis, but if he can, then that means we can too. I think I have an idea." Regina's Evil Queen Smile made an appearance as she began telling everyone about her plan.

The group talked Regina's plan through for another couple of hours. After Henry giving the plan the name, "Operation Hells Bells," the group agreed to call it a night and get some rest. Everyone took residence in the BnB / Home base, to stay close and protected.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Ruby was sitting up in her bed with her back against the wall. Toto was curled up sleeping on his little make-shift bed in the corner. She had already showered and dressed for bed, and was waiting on Dorothy to join her. In her hands were the set of dog tags Glinda had given her. She was studying the symbols on them when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Love. God do I miss modern showers. All that hot water is amazing." Dorothy was toweling her hair dry, and moved to sit on the corner of the bed by Ruby's feet. Ruby simply smiled at her. "What are you pondering so hard? I can hear you thinking."

Ruby handed her the dog tags to examine. "I was just wondering about these. Wondering what the symbols mean. Wondering what IT means."

"Wolfie, Regina's plan is going to work." Dorothy smiled softly at her. "When we finish defeating Hades, if you want to, we can continue searching for your pack. We haven't really discussed what we have planned for after this big fight."

Ruby smiled at Dorothy's thoughtfulness. She placed one foot on the floor and stretched the other out while motioning Dorothy closer. Once she was sitting closer, Ruby pulled her in for a hug and pecked her on the cheek.

"I don't want to think about it before then. We need to focus on one thing at a time, and right now I can't afford to think about other stuff." Ruby exhaled deeply, seeing Dorothy's face fall slightly. "That doesn't mean you, Kansas. You are a part of me now. I can't NOT think about you or worry about you."

"I know, sweetheart. I feel the same way." Dorothy smiled and pressed a kiss to Ruby's lips. "Just know that I'm here for anything you need."

Ruby squeezed her a little tighter, "Sincerely or cheeky. Either way, thank you."

They met for kiss that was meant to be brief, but lingered. A series of short kisses turned into deeper ones that left them a tad breathless. They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes with a smile before diving back in again. This time, Dorothy turned her body toward Ruby and moved over her onto the bed. Ruby's hands slipped under the other brunette's shirt.

"Can I?" She motioned toward the shirt asking permission for her hands to continue upward.

Dorothy sat up on her knees and pulled her own sleeping shirt over her head in one quick move. She stayed sitting and letting Ruby take her in. Strong muscles showed everywhere on the beautifully tanned woman. Her breasts, tipped with small brown nipples that were pointing right at her in the cool basement air.

Ruby's hands had frozen on the hips of the woman sitting half naked on her legs. After an embarrassing blush for staring, Ruby sat up to remove her own shirt.

Once discarded, Ruby wrapped her arms around Dorothy's torso and began kissing along the beautiful brown skin of her chest. Her chin was tickling the tops of Dorothy's breasts.

"You feel so good." Dorothy ran her hands through Ruby's hair. She moved one hand to the nape of Ruby's neck urged her kisses on. After a moment, she pulled Ruby back in for a deep kiss. The kiss brought their bare upper bodies closer than they had ever been. They both released a moan when their breasts squeezed against each other.

"Mmmmm... You're the one that feels amazing." Ruby's hands ran up and down toned thighs that were completely exposed with the small boxers Dorothy wore to bed. On one of her trips up the tops of smooth legs, her fingers moved under the boxers. Her thumbs teasing the inside of the woman's thighs. "Kansas?"

Dorothy was kissing Ruby's shoulder, nibbling on it a little bit to see what kind of reaction she'd get from her love.

Ruby gasped when she felt teeth sink in a little rougher and closer to her neck. She grabbed Dorothy's hair, pressing her in a little tighter, encouraging her to bite harder. Dorothy's lips and teeth moved up her neck to nibble her ear.

A series of bites and kisses made their way from one side of her neck to the other. Dorothy pulled her in for a deep kiss, and urged Ruby to lay back down on the bed. Hands on either side of Ruby, holding the top half of her body away.

"Red, I know we said we'd wait, but…" She looked down and over the body below her, enthralled eyes taking in Ruby's body. "I want… I want you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and gush at the moment. "You already have me, Kansas." Ruby said and pulled the woman back down on top of her for another toe curling kiss. She pulled away with a goofy smile. "You know what? I kinda you."

Dorothy laughed. "Well I'm rather fond of you."

Ruby kissed her while they both laughed. "You're alright."

"You're… meh!" Dorothy said moving to lay at Ruby's side, still half on her.

Still giggling, they moved closer and into a lingering kiss. Dorothy moved to lean on her elbow and looking down at Ruby. She just smiled at her and moved a hand to the other girl's cheek.

"I love you, Ruby." Dorothy was holding her tight and had whispered it in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck. Still feeling a bit insecure, she kept them cheek to cheek to avoid looking at Ruby for a moment. Hoping the pale beauty would return the sentiment, but not wanting to pressure her.

She felt a kiss pressed to her neck, and the lips linger there before Ruby said, "I love you too, Dorothy."

Dorothy pulled back to look into those beautiful wide eyes she'd become obsessed with. The both released the breath they had been holding and embraced tightly. Their whole bodies now connected.

Ruby carefully moved Dorothy to lay flat on her back, and began to kiss her way down the beautifully tanned skin. She reached her chest above her heart and gently bit her. Dorothy's body shivered as she realized she was being marked. Her heart was being claimed, and she did not mind in the slightest.

"Yes… Wolfie." She moaned.

Ruby continued kissing down to Dorothy's breast and took turns kissing and nibbling everywhere she felt a reaction. When Ruby would find a spot that made the body under her react, she would linger and nibble the spot.

Dorothy's breathing had sped up, and her body could not sit still. Talented lips and teeth made their way down her abs. Hand's on her sides followed Ruby down her body.

When Ruby reached the band of boxers, she began placing small kisses over the hem, from the right to the left. When she reached the left, her hands moved the band a bit lower. She moved the boxers down further, little by little while lips kissed their way back and forth on the way down.

When Ruby saw the dip in Dorothy's hip, she stopped lowering the boxers. She kissed the exposed dimple and moved to kneel more comfortably between her girl's legs. With a hand on either side of the woman's hips, Ruby bit down a tad hard on the spot at her hip.

Dorothy had thought it would be quick bite like before, but Ruby continued to suck and bite the spot. When Ruby knelt back on her legs, they both looked at the spot to see a deep red and purple coloring.

"Wolfie, did you just mark me… Again." Dorothy leaned up on her elbows looking at her newly acquired bite mark. Ruby just smiled with an innocent nod.

"Sorry." Ruby said as she leaned down and kissed the bruise. She didn't pull away again.

Dorothy waited for her teeth to bite again, but instead the kisses returned, and the boxers lowered again. Dorothy fell back on the bed to assist Ruby remove her shorts by lifting her hips.

Before Ruby could return to her, Dorothy stopped her with a hand, and said, "You too."

Ruby stood up by the side of the bed, and slowly lowered her shorts to the floor. When she stood up, Dorothy was laying on her side watching her. Ruby did a little turn to show herself to Dorothy, purposely trying to have fun with it to hide her slight nerves.

Initially, she hadn't stopped to realize that Dorothy was naked too. Naked and laying in her bed, looking at her like not a single other thing existed on the planet. They both lost themselves for a moment, drinking each other in under the lamp lit room.

Dorothy moved to sit on the end of the bed, and held a hand out to Ruby. "Come here."

Ruby reached out her hand and let herself be pulled between Dorothy's legs. Dorothy slid her arms around Ruby and pulled her body closer to kiss pale breasts with the same attention as she had received.

Her hands moved their way around to Ruby's backside, and squeezed the firm behind, causing Ruby's body to move harder against her.

Dorothy maneuvered Ruby to sit on her lap, a knee on either side of her hips. Pulling Ruby down to kiss her gently, her hands continued to run over back and hips. One of the hands on Ruby's hips slowly moved to cup the pale woman's center, making them both stop moving with a sharp gasp.

The huntress met Ruby with careful eyes checking in on her. She was met with an eager kiss asking her to continue. They both jumped together when soft fingers began to run through her wetness.

Ruby felt like her eyes were rolling so hard, they were looking out the backside of her skull. Every time that hand brushed past her clit, her body coiled and her eyes rolled. Her lost mind became aware of a loud squeaking noise becoming louder and faster.

The bed under them was squeaking in place. It was moving back and forth from the force of which her hips were now moving against Dorothy.

Ruby didn't have long to ponder the noise level, or the fact that she was basically riding her lover's hand. She was taken to another level by an eager mouth biting down on her left nipple, and two fingers entering her.

"Holy cheez-its, Batman!" Ruby entangled her hands in Dorothy's hair and held her mouth in place while rotating her hips hard. She lost track of how long she rode the waves of pleasure at Dorothy's talents, but she collapsed hard on top of her.

Dorothy just held her still on her lap, running slow circles on Ruby's back, calming their breathing.

"You sure you're from Kansas?" Ruby joked as she began to hug her love back. "That didn't feel very… Kansas."

Dorothy laughed and hugged her tight, and kissed her shoulder. "And what does Kansas feel like, my love?"

"I'm not sure I care to find out." Ruby pulled away to look as Dorothy. "Cause that was perfect," She pressed a hard kiss on Dorothy. "Well… almost perfect."

Dorothy frowned for a half second before watching Ruby slide off her knees and onto the floor. Ruby smoothed her hands from hips to knees, encouraging Dorothy to spread her legs.

Ruby pulled Dorothy in for a kiss before making her way down her woman's beautifully toned body. Slowly pushing her to lay back comfortably on the bed.

Dorothy grabbed a pillow lying next to her and handed it to Ruby, who blew her a kiss with a wink as she put the pillow under her knees.

Ruby threw one of the legs before her over her shoulder, and licked ever so carefully over wet lips. She exaggerated slow movements up and down, going deeper and deeper with each turn. When she got to the point she could flick the clit at the top, she slowly circled the hardened nub.

Dorothy's hands had a death grip on the sheets with one hand, and the pillow under head with the other. She could feel Ruby's hands trying to control the roll of her hips, but the soft caresses are making her move more. The world's most talented tongue was making her crazy.

"Ruby… I can't… please…" Dorothy couldn't find the words to describe how she was about to astral project out of her body.

When Ruby's tongue decided to pick an angle on her clit and speed up flicking it… Her whole body shook with her orgasm…

A few minutes later, they were laying naked under the covers of the bed. Facing each other, holding hands, foreheads together. They exchanged small kisses until both were sound asleep.


	20. The Set Up

The cemetery was dark and bare. Nothing to see but tombstones, tress and the sounds of a couple of owls. Zelena stood alone by a large oak tree.

"Hades?!" Zelena yelled out loud into the cool night air. She bundled herself tighter. "Please, Hades. I know you're here."

Metallic blue fire appeared from the ground, morphing into Hades.

"Zelena, darling. What are you doing here?" Hades looked around, feeling for any sort of magic signature in the area. "And alone?"

"I am alone, Hades. No one would help me. No one wanted me." Zelena began crying. "Robin and Regina took my baby and banished me from town."

Hades narrowed his eyes at her. "Really? They just let you go?"

"Not without a parting gift." Zelena lifted her hand to show the cuff around her wrist.

Hades' face still showed disbelief.

"Hades, I have nowhere else to go. Not even home to Oz. Dorothy and the rest of those goody-two-shoes took my slippers. She and the wolf have probably already left me behind and back to Oz."

"The Wolf?" Hades asked, suddenly keenly interested.

"Yes. Seems that the True Love's kiss that woke Dorothy from my sleeping curse, came from a werewolf." Zelena remarked insignificantly, not catching Hade's sinister leer.

"How powerful is he? This… werewolf? Is there more than one in this town?" Hades began to pace, processing this new information.

"She. Ruby is a woman." This time Zelena caught evil pleasure in Hades' face as he stop in his tracks to look at her. She had a feeling she shouldn't have mentioned Ruby, but it was too late. She continued, now trying to cover. "I don't if there are others. Why?"

"Well, since they murdered my three headed puppy in the underworld, I no longer have a beast at my disposal. If I can get close enough to this, Ruby. Maybe I can…." He stopped his outspoken thought and shook his head. As if saving the information for a later time.

Hades placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Zelena, I know that trust will always be an issue between us. But I swear to you. If you help me defeat the others, not only will you have your baby back in your arms. We'll run Storybrooke together."

"How, hades?" Zelena tears still in her eyes.

"First of all…" Hades waved his hand over hers and the cuff disappeared. "No one ties up my love, but me" The smirk he threw her made her stomach twist.

"Thank you." Zelena said as she rubbed her wrists. "What are we going to do?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Early the Next Morning…**

"We should have heard something by now." Regina was pacing the parlor. "She's been gone too long."

"Easy, babe. Zelena knows what she's doing. You said so yourself." Emma was sitting on the arm of the sofa watching her lover wear a hole into floor boards. "Regina, you need to breathe. Come here."

Emma stood and Regina let herself be pulled into strong arms. She was still biting the inside of her cheek raw, but her body began to relax with Emma's hand running circles on her back.

"Thank you, dear." Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's.

"Anytime." Emma kissed her forehead before they both turned toward the sound of an opening door.

"Hey guys. Any word yet?" Ruby asked as she, Dorothy and Toto entered.

"No not yet." Emma said, still trying to relieve some of the tension in Regina's back. "Did you find anything?"

"Dorothy and I have been driving around town since before the sun came up. Neither Toto or I picked up any scents." Ruby said as she picked up the canine. "This little guy is good, though. We were walking in the woods by the stables, and he started going nuts. He found traces from people camping on the North side. I didn't even smell the embers 'til we were a little closer than a mile away."

"Best tracker in Oz." Dorothy petted her boy proudly. "We found out from Robin though, that it was the previous camp his men had set up watch. Sorry."

"Another dead end." Regina exhaled loudly, "Damn it! Where is she?!"

She pulled out the enchanted mirror from her pocket, looking for a sign from her sister. It showed nothing but her own reflection. She was about to place it back in her pocket, when a bright light emanated from it. It became too bright to look directly into. Regina shone it away from her face, just as Snow and Charming entered the room with Mulan.

David asked, "Any word… wow. What's that?"

Every one followed David's eyes to the nearby wall where words were appearing in glowing letters.

_I'm in._

_I'm ok._

_Protect Ruby_

"That." Regina smiled, "Is a text from my sister."

Emma looked at the brunette in surprise. "She's magically sending you a text using enchanted compact mirrors?"

"Yes. It looks like Zelena's plan to be back in Hades' good graces, worked." The letters disappeared and so did the light. Regina placed the mirror back in her pocket.

"What does she mean by, Protect Ruby?" Dorothy jumped in.

"I don't know, but I think we should take it seriously." Regina said.

"Damn straight." Dorothy said as Ruby wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the women looked around to see if someone was expecting company. They shared worried looks and walked to the door together.

Mulan was ahead of everyone and went to the door first. She nodded at Dorothy, who held her crossbow at the ready. The moment Mulan opened the door completely, she was tackled to the ground by a small figure. An arrow embedded itself in the front door.

Dorothy was about to shoot again, when Ruby's hand on her arm stopped her. Mulan was on the floor, with a smaller red-headed woman on top of her. They initially thought the woman was attacking Mulan, but looking closer they realized she was placing kisses all over Mulan's face.

The red head sat back on her knees, straddling the warrior's hips.

"Aurora?!" Mulan exclaimed and sat up and hugged the woman in her lap tightly.

"Mulan!" The woman screamed and hugged back.

The women remained on the ground holding each other, not speaking, but embracing warmly.

"I've always wanted to do this." Ruby whispered to the others, before she cleared her throat loudly.

Blushing, Mulan quickly rose to her feet, helping Aurora to stand as well. The red-headed was in denim jeans tucked into Ugg boots, and a wool sweater under a pink vest jacket.

Mulan held Aurora's hands in hers. "What are you doing here? When I left you last, you and Phillip were at your Castle about to have a baby."

The warrior's smile was bigger than anyone in the room had ever seen. Everyone knew Mulan's history with the women, and shared enthusiastic smiles at each other.

"What am I doing here? How on earth are you here in Storybrooke?" Aurora had not acknowledged another single person in the room. Her eyes were glued to Mulan's. "When Robin and his men arrive here a while back, I was heartbroken to hear them say you had parted ways. I thought for certain I'd never see you again."

Mulan's face the moment she heard 'heartbroken' from Aurora, was a mixture of glee and sorrow. _Did she miss me?_

"Then, not 5 minutes ago, I stop in at Granny's for coffee and ran into an extremely hung over Leroy. He told me that right before the group returned from the Underworld, three others came from Oz. I didn't think anything of it. I was just glad everyone was safe." Aurora smiled bashfully as she finally acknowledged the other women in the room.

"How did you know it was me?" Mulan asked.

"To be honest I stopped listening half way through. But then he started talking about protecting the BnB. How there was this new woman in charge that really knew her stuff. Tactical positioning, surveillance, preparing for attack. Then I heard your name. I've never in my life, met another Mulan." Both Aurora and Mulan smiles grew impossibly bigger. "I ran right straight here."

"Well," Regina turned to face the others, standing in front of the two girls. "I for one, would like a strong cup of coffee and some breakfast. Why don't we all go over to the diner?"

No one moved their eyes off the two women. Regina gave them a mighty Queen glare, "Take the hint guys."

The group jumped to and dispersed quickly out the door, leaving Mulan and Aurora alone in the foyer, still holding hands.

"And Phillip?" Mulan dropped her gaze to the floor. She had been afraid to ask, but needed to.

"Um…" Aurora blushed lightly. She motioned for them to go into the parlor and sit.

"He's not?" Mulan asked.

"No. No, he's alive. He and I have been raising little PJ here in Storybrooke." Aurora watched as Mulan averted her eyes again. "Mulan, there are a lot of new things you'll discover about this world that are different than ours."

"When we arrived, Phillip confessed something to me that he never told another soul." Aurora tugged Mulan's hands, signally the woman to stare at her. "He told me he was gay."

Mulan's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Yup. Super gay. And super in love with this Prince that lived north of the Enchanted Forest. They now run the stables, here in Storybrooke." Aurora and Mulan stared at each other for a moment before laughing nervously.

"There's something else I found, Mulan." Aurora smiled shyly at her. "I found myself missing you terribly. Even after all these years."

"I missed you too, Aurora." Mulan smiled. "There was something I always wanted to tell you, but never had the courage to say the words… I wanted to say them every time I looked at you. Every time you smiled at me…"

"I love you, Mulan. Please tell me that was what you were going to say, or I'll die." Aurora interrupted. "I love you, Mulan. I think a part of me knew I was in love with you back when we traveled together, but I just didn't think it could happen. Not with Phillip."

"I understand. Phillip was like a brother to me. I couldn't do that to him, either." Mulan said. She moved closer to Aurora, cupping the woman's cheek. "I love you too, Aurora. I always have."

Mulan placed a hand at the nape of Aurora's neck and softly pulled her in to meet her lips. A flash of energy exploded from their bodies.

Xxoxooxoxoxoox

Back at the Diner…

A room filed with people felt the energy run through them, and erupted into applause.

"Yeay Mulan!"


	21. War Talks

Emma and Regina sat at a table across from Ruby and Dorothy. Snow, David and Henry sat behind them with baby Neil asleep in his carrier. The diner was packed with men getting their breakfast before trading out with others on watch.

Ruby sighed happily. "I'm so happy for Mulan. She was so discouraged about finding love."

"I thought you said she was, um… popular. With the women?" Dorothy asked as she leaned into the corner of the booth.

"That wasn't love, sweetie. That was just… well, you know." Ruby gave her girl a sly wink.

Dorothy lifted an eye-brow, "Oh."

"Well, all I know is if we get anymore lez-be-friends in Storybrooke, we'll be able to start our own softball team." Regina said as she snagged a fry from Emma.

Her lover gave her a sweet smile, knowing fries were Regina's guilty pleasure junk food. Even before getting together, the mayor would sneak fries off her plate and blame Henry. Emma always found it endearing.

The crowd in the diner began applauding Mulan and Aurora as they entered through the back entrance, holding hands and both blushing. The bell sounded over the door, and everyone's attention turned serious instantly.

"Please, hold your applause. I didn't even make a grand entrance. I'm touched."

The crowd quieted as Hades and Zelena stood before them. They were on their feet instantly. Dorothy stood on top of her seat with bow at the ready. Robin copied her from the other side by the bar.

Both the God and the witch were dressed like they were going to a fancy dinner. Zelena in a black dress and boots, with a black shawl that was green on the inside. Hades in a black suit with matching green tie.

"Hey Sis. Didn't anyone ever tell you dressing like your partner was reserved for old people?" Regina smirked.

"Really? Does that mean you're going to start wearing skinny jeans and a red leather jacket? Sorry, sis, but I don't think you'll be able to pull it off." Zelena held her hands away from her hips. "I don't think they're made for hips your size."

Regina took a step toward her sister, but was held back by Emma.

"What do you two want? You walk in here, have every single person here aiming their weapons at your heads," Emma motioned to the men and women around, all with their swords and bows at the ready. "Why walk into the lion's den?"

Hades laughed, "Lion's Den? Sweetheart, this is more like the nursery for baby kittens." The laugh and smile dropped, replaced by a more sinister demeanor. "Everyone just relax. Put your weapons down. Or better yet, I'll do it for you." With a wave of his hand, all the weapons in the room disappeared.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Zelena. Once a witch, always a witch." Dorothy came up beside Emma and Regina, flanked by Ruby.

"Oh Dorothy, are you here? I didn't realize this diner was pet friendly." She sent a wicked smile at Ruby.

"Why you…" Emma reached out her hand to stop Dorothy this time.

"Everyone calm down and take a seat." Hades snapped, before giggling. He took a moment to look Ruby over carefully, "Hmm… Ruby. I know we've met, but I didn't know what a little treasure was at my fingertips. We'll be meeting again, soon."

Dorothy fought against the arms still holding her back. Her face red with anger.

Her anger made Hades ecstatic. "Everyone here is so violent. I love it. It'll make it that much easier to rule."

"Over my dead body." Regina said sternly.

"That can be arranged, Regina. Don't temp me. I will gladly send you to the same place I sent your mother. Hauling flour like a peasant for all eternity."

"Hades, enough with the threats. What do you want?" Emma re-iterated.

"Easy, Savior. Don't get your leathers in a tangle. I'm here to talk, that's all." Hades jumped up on a stool, making some of the patrons scatter to the other side.

"Well you've done a lot of that already, so get to the point, Hellboy." Regina snarked.

Hades sent her a lewd glance, looking her up and down. He shivered in disgusting pleasure, "Sorry. Just got an image of a sisterly sandwich." He turned between Regina and Zelena.

This time it was Emma that needed to be held back by Regina, Ruby AND Dorothy.

"Alright, alright. We're just here with a little friendly offer. Seeing as how I like this town so much, it's going to be mine. One way or another, it's going to be mine. So the choice is truly yours to make."

He spoke a little louder so everyone could hear, "At noon tomorrow, I will open a portal back to the Enchanted Forest. Leave, and you will not be harmed. You're also welcomed to stay and OBEY, and you will not be harmed. But if you stay and fight… well then you will most definitely be harmed.

He jumped from his perch and laughed again. "For now, a little taste of what's to come. Zee, darling. Do your stuff."

Zelena stood in front of Hades and mouthed 'sorry' to the group before waving her hand. Snow collapsed to the floor. Followed by Dorothy, Aurora, and last Henry. Regina and Emma rushed to Henry, David held Snow in his arms, and Ruby was cradling Dorothy's head in her lap.

"What did you do?!" Ruby screamed at Zelena and Hades.

Mulan placed Aurora's head gently on the ground, withdrawing her new sword that she still had in her possession. Hades looked confused as to how she still held it when he had made everyone else's disappear.

"You wake her up." Mulan said in anger.

"Uh… no." Hades said moving to stand directly in front of the sword's end. "Silly girl. Don't you know that your little knife there can't hurt me? I. Am. A. God."

Hades went to push the blade away from his midsection, and jumped back like he had touched a hot iron. He held his hand, which was releasing smoke from his palm.

Mulan's eyes went wide, and she didn't hesitate to lunge at Hades. He disappeared in a ball of blue flames before the sword made contact with him.

"What was that?" Mulan asked Zelena, who still stood in front of them.

"I'm not sure, but keep that sword close. It looked like it burned him. I've gotta run or he'll wonder." Zelena kneeled before her sister and nephew. "Please don't worry. They're ok, just sleeping. He asked me to trigger the sleeping curse on those that had been put under before. He just doesn't know they'll wake up it 30 minutes. I'll send word soon. Now hit me."

"What?" Regina looked at her sister like she was insane.

"I need a reason I stayed behind. Go on and hit- ." Zelena didn't finish her sentence as Regina's fist made contact with her eye, and she fell backwards. "God, Sis. You didn't have to hit me so damn hard!"

"You wanted a bruise didn't you?" Regina shook her hand out.

Zelena touched her face. "Right. Send word soon." Zelena left in a puff of green smoke.

"Let's get these guys in a bed." Emma said standing with Henry thrown over her shoulder.

"Careful with our son." Regina shot Emma a faux anger look.

"You want to try carrying him? He's a grown ass teenager." Emma smiled, teasing and melting Regina's anger.

"Why don't I make this easier on everyone?" With a wave of her hand, the sleeping forms were transported to their beds back at the BnB.

"Thanks." Emma straighten up, and wrapped an arm around her. "He's fine. Just sleeping. I know that was scary."

"Yup." Regina said simply and let herself be guided away.

David walked ahead of them, "I'm going take Neil to our room and wait for Snow to wake."

"OK, Dad. We're right behind you." She pulled Regina with her. "Come on. Let's go sit with our boy."


	22. Nap Time

Snow, Aurora, Dorothy and Henry opened their eyes. They were standing in a circle, facing each other, in the middle of what seemed to be a beautiful large wheat field. The sky above them was clear blue with clouds moving by.

"Where are we? What just happened?" Dorothy asked looking around.

"I have no idea, but looks like we were targeted. Each one of us has been under the sleeping curse before." Snow said. "Maybe we are again?"

"Wouldn't our loved ones have already kissed us and woken us up?" Aurora asked.

Henry was looking around and lifted his face to the sky to take a deep breathe. He smiled big. "I think I know where we are. The Elysian Fields."

Snow gasped, "Isn't that, like, heaven? "

"Are we dead?" Aurora asked.

The sound of bellowing laughter behind them caught their attention. A blonde muscular man stood before them. Dressed in robes and a pair of sandals.

"No you are not dead. Just taking a time out, if you will. You will return to your bodies shortly." The man walked over to Henry and patted him on the back. "And you are right, Henry. This is the Elysian Fields. It is where the souls of the heroic and virtuous pass when the time has come, and they have earned eternal peace."

"So Zelena didn't kill us?" Dorothy asked worried.

Zeus turned to the worried huntress and said, "No Dorothy. Zelena is honestly trying to do right. Your mate is watching safely over you back home. You will return to her, I promise you." Dorothy physically relaxed.

"Are you… Zeus?" Henry asked excitedly.

"You know your Gods well, young man." Zeus smiled warmly. He nudged Henry's shoulder, "But that was kind of obvious." He winked at the kid. "I wasn't expecting you all to come here. The spell was supposed to just bring Henry. But, the more the merrier." Zeus chuckled.

"Just Me? Why? What are we doing here?" Henry asked.

Zeus turned to the group, "I wanted to apologize for the troubles my brother is causing on Earth. It's usually amusing to watch his attempts to make it to Olympus but this time… Well let's just say he's never made it this far. And I fear with the Olympian Crystal in his hands, there will be no telling what damage he can do."

"We have a plan." Snow said proudly.

"A creative one at that. I have every faith in your plan, but I do have one request." Zeus made a scroll appear in his hand, and handed it to Henry. "Take this blank scroll. When it comes time for your mothers to enact their plan, document it on this scroll with your magic pen."

"How did you know… oh right. You're a God." Henry smiled.

"That scroll is made from the same cloth that documents Hades' life. When you finish writing the events that will unfold, I need you to burn the scroll."

"Burn it?" Henry questioned.

"Yes. This way, it can never be changed." Zeus explained.

"I will. I promise" Henry was glowing from the honor of receiving something from Zeus himself.

"Good man." Zeus winked at him. "The Gods of Olympus owe a great debt to the people of Storybrooke. Please know that we are with you. You need only ask."

"Um, Zeus?" Dorothy stepped forward shyly.

"Yes Dorothy." Zeus smiled at the woman, warmly.

"My Aunt Em. Hades' sent her into the river of souls. I was wondering…"

"Dorothy?"

She froze at the voice behind her. Zeus simply smiled and motioned for her to turn around. Behind her stood her Aunt Em. Dorothy ran and threw her arms around her Aunt.

"Aunt Em! Is it really you?" Dorothy wouldn't release the woman, who cradled her in gentle arms.

"Yes, dear it's me. But where exactly is here?"

"You are in the Elysian Fields, Emily." Zeus said.

"You mean, I'm not in the Underworld?" Aunt Em still held Dorothy in her arms.

"No, dear. It's time for you to say goodbye and move on."

"Oh, Dorothy." She hugged the crying girl buried in her shoulder, tighter. "It's alright, dear."

"I don't want you to go." Dorothy cried.

"But dear, it was already my time. We were just lucky enough to be given another chance to see each other." Em pulled her niece away and held onto her shoulders. "You look different, dear. Before… when your friends came to see me. Weren't you under a curse? Are you dead? How are you here?"

"I'm alive, Em. I promise." Dorothy blushed lightly. "Someone else broke the curse, Aunt Em."

"Oh." Em smiled knowingly. "If memory serves, I do believe I was told only a loved one could break the curse."

"It was." Dorothy was nervous. "I was awoken by True Love's Kiss."

"Well that's wonderful!" Em hugged her again. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Ruby." Dorothy blushed again.

Snow stepped closer, "You actually met Ruby, Em. She was the girl in the red cloak when we can to see you."

"I remember," Aunt Em said. "Why, she's beautiful, dear."

"She's pretty unique." Dorothy said.

"Do you love her?" Em asked, beaming.

"Very much."

"Does she love you?"

"Very well."

"Then all is right in the world." Aunt Em kissed her forehead.

"Em?" Yet another voice was heard from out in the field.

"Eva?" Em's voice caught in her throat at the sight of an older woman smiling warmly at them. She looked to be about the same age as Em, with darker salt and pepper hair that was cut short below her ears.

"Your ride's here Emily. Time to go." Zeus said.

"Hi Aunt Eva." Dorothy waved and the other woman blew her a kiss.

Em pulled Dorothy into a tight hug. "We won't say goodbye."

"We'll say see ya later." Dorothy finished.

"Alligator."

"In a while."

"Crocodile."

Aunt Em released her and walked toward Eva. They all looked on as the pair were engulfed in a bright light. When the light faded, the two women had reverted to their younger selves. One with long dark wavy hair. The other with shorter blonde hair. They waved goodbye, and were gone.

Snow had an arm around Dorothy to comfort her.

"Alright kids. Nap time is over. You are all going to wake up in a moment, back home with your loved ones. Break a leg. Oh and don't forget about Hades' Achilles heel."

"What's that?" Henry began to ask but the world faded out around him.

When he opened his blurry eyes again, he was in a bed with his mothers sitting on either side of him.


	23. Waking Up

Dorothy opened her eyes to see a worried looking Ruby staring back. She smiled reassuringly at her love.

"Hey Wolfie."

"You gotta stop doing this to me, Kansas." Ruby leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm ok, sweetheart. More than ok." Dorothy moved to sit up in the bed.

"What happened?" Ruby moved to her girl's side, relishing in the feel of the arm holding her.

"We went to the Elysian Fields."

"You Died?!" Ruby exclaimed almost jumping forward, but being pulled back.

"No, darling. No." Dorothy calmed her. "We were all sleeping. It wasn't like before though. When I was under Zelena's curse, I don't remember going anywhere or doing anything. I was just dormant. This time, we all awoke in the middle of a giant field."

"We? You were with the others?"

"Yeah. And Zeus himself was there. He told us that it was supposed to have only been Henry, but we all sort of came along for the ride."

"Wow. You guys met Zeus?"

"Yeah, but Red, I saw Aunt Em." Dorothy smiled wide, and began to tear up in joy. "I started to ask Zeus about her, and she just appeared."

"That's wonderful!" Ruby smiled brightly.

"She came to say goodbye to me. Then my Aunt Eva came for her."

"Your Aunt Eva?" Red asked.

"My Aunt Eva passed away when I was very young. It wasn't until after my Uncle Henry passed away, that Em admitted to me they had been lovers when they were younger. It was during the war when my Uncle was away. She told me a long time ago that though she loved my Uncle dearly, Eva was her true love. But because of the times, it just could never be."

"Did your uncle know?"

"I don' think so. I remember Aunt Eva coming to the farm to take Em into town, or out for an evening. She would always bring me gifts too." Dorothy was smiling but with a distant look on her face.

"I'm glad you were able to say goodbye, and that Zeus helped get her out of the Underworld." Red rubbed Dorothy's leg.

"Me too, Red. Me too." Dorothy took a deep breath and sat up. "We need to go to the others. It's time to take down Hades."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Aurora opened her blurry eyes to a figure passing back and forth at the foot of the bed. Even without clear vision, she could sense that it was Mulan pacing in front of her.

"Mulan?" She moved to sit up, and Mulan was at her side in seconds.

"Don't move, Princess." Mulan tried to still her.

"I'm fine, Mulan." Aurora said. "And no one's called me Princess in a long time. I love when you call me that."

Mulan blushed. "Are you alright? Where you in the fire room again? I didn't see any burns, but I kept checking…"

"Shh…" Aurora took Mulan's hands, calming her instantly. "Mulan, breathe. I'm OK. I didn't go to the burning room this time. We were in the Elysian Fields. With Zeus!"

Mulan tried to relax. "We?"

"Yes, it was Dorothy, myself, Henry and Snow. Snow said that each one of us had been victims of the sleeping curse before. Zeus was there to give us a message that the Gods of Olympus are looking after us. We should go talk with the others." Aurora moved to stand, she took Mulan's hand and lead them toward the door.

She stopped before opening it and turned to Mulan, "Before we go, though." She leaned into Mulan and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The kiss was meant to be quick and chaste. But when they went to stop, the look in their eyes pulled them back in. Mulan wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist, and Aurora held either side of Mulan's face. The kiss deepened and Mulan found herself pressed up against the door. With a cute bounce and a wink, Aurora opened the door and led them down the hall.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Snow opened her eyes, feeling soft lips kissing her own. She opened them to see David smiling down at her.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." David said, smiling more.

"What would be the fun in that?" Snow smiled at him, and looked to the crib where Neal slept soundly.

"I just finished feeding him, and putting him down for a nap." David said. "We should go find the others."

Snow nodded and got up to follow David. They ran into Ruby and Dorothy in the hallway and began walking with them down the hall.

Stopping at Mulan's door, Ruby was about to knock when there was a hard pound from the other side, followed by a giggle. The four in the hall shared knowing smiles, as the door opened to reveal equally flushed Mulan and Aurora. All four friends looked at the couple and cleared their throats. Mulan's blush deepened when they all shared a laugh and continued toward Henry's room.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Then he said something about Hades' Achilles' heel?" Henry finished explaining every detail to his mothers. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"Well it could speak to the man's ever increasing ego. Even in the land of the living, he thinks he's untouchable." Emma said from Henry's right, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Makes sense. Or it could be literal, and we have to cut him off at the feet." Regina deadpanned from Henry's left. Both Emma and Henry looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

They laughed lovingly at Regina. The three of them were sitting on the bed, up against the headboard with their legs stretched out. Henry squished between his mothers.

There was a knock at the door and David and Snow walked in, followed by Dorothy and Ruby, then Mulan and Aurora. They all piled into the room, taking a seat where they could or leaning against furniture.

Snow pulled out her phone and quickly took a picture of the three sitting on the bed. "I am never leaving home without my phone again. You three look so cute!"

Mothers and son rolled their eyes in unison.

Snow took another shot. "Got that one too!"

"If you're quiet finished, Snow. It's time we started talking about what we're going to do about Hades." Regina stood.

"And what he wants with Ruby." Dorothy added.

"Do you think he knows I'm a wolf?" Red asked.

"If he does, then Zelena told him." Dorothy said angrily.

"If she did, it wasn't in malice. She's trying to change, Dorothy." Regina defended.

"So everyone keeps saying, but no offense, I'll believe that when I see it." Dorothy said sternly.

"Guys, trust her not, right now Zelena's the only chance we have in getting to Hades." Emma intervened.

"Emma's right." Snow added. "We need to get our plan set up. Have you heard from her, Regina?"

"No. Nothing." Regina said solemnly.

"Mom, do you think you can send her a message?" Henry asked as he and Emma stood.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"I think I might have an idea. I think I know the perfect location for our plan too. Send her a message to meet us at the docks." Henry smiled. "With Hades."

"What do you have in mind, kid?" Emma nudged his shoulder.

"Hades is the kinda guy that wouldn't trust anyone with the crystal. But he's arrogant enough, he wouldn't try hiding it either. He wouldn't believe anyone would dare try and take it from him." Henry began to explain.

"Which means he'll more than likely have it on him. He's also vein enough to believe it doesn't need any kind of protection." Emma added. "Good point, kid, but where you going with this?"

"Henry, are you thinking about stealing the Olympian Crystal directly from a God?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yup." Henry said simply. He pulled out the Author's pen. "With this."

"Henry, you are a genius." Regina beamed at her son.

"Do you think it'll work?" David asked enthused.

"Wait a second." Henry began checking his pockets. "When in the Elysian Fields, Zeus gave me a special scroll to document our fight."

He found it in his jacket pocket, and walked over to sit at the desk in the room. Eight pairs of eyes looking over his shoulder, he began to mimic writing over the scroll. The words seemingly appearing before them on the material. A glow caught their attention from behind them on the bed. In the middle of the covers, was the crystal.

"Time for a showdown." Emma said.


	24. Before the Dawn, Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello amazing people. This next part is going to be broken up into a couple of smutty but fluffy chapters. Enjoy and please let me know if you like it! : )

Ruby was sitting on the floor on her yoga mat. Dressed in her sleepwear, her legs were crossed and her hands sat on each knee. Eyes closed, she was taking deep breaths. She could feel the wolf inside her, but it seemed to always be asleep or just really really calm.

The door to the basement sounded and she opened her eyes in time to see Dorothy coming down the stairs, followed by Mulan.

"Is it ok to come down, love?" Dorothy asked half way down the stairs.

"Yes. I'm done. You guys can come in." Ruby began rolling up her yoga mat. She welcomed Dorothy with a kiss when she reached her.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Ruby. I shouldn't have come down." Mulan did not look like her usual stoic self. She was anxious.

"What's up? I've never known you to be nervous before a battle." Red said placing a hand on Mulan's arm.

"She's not nervous about the battle, Red." Dorothy smiled at the short warrior that was fidgeting.

Ruby smiled. "Does this have to do with a certain tiny little red head?"

Mulan released a heavy sigh. "This is ridiculous. I never get shaken. I've faced down hundreds of soldiers in battle. Creatures from different realms. I should not be like this because of a woman."

"A woman you love, Mulan." Ruby said. "Not just any woman either. Your true love. The woman you've been pinning after for as long as I've known you."

"I have not." Mulan shot back. But at the smirks she was faced with, she sighed and acquiesced. "OK you are right. I am just nervous. Tomorrow we face Hades. I know she's not going with us, but now I fear something will happen and I will not see her again."

"It's completely understandable. It's different risking your life when someone else depends on you." Dorothy said as she and Ruby sat on the end of the bed, next to each other.

Mulan took a seat across from them on the desk chair. "I don't want to rush things with Aurora. But I have a voice in the back of my head telling me that tonight might be our last night together."

"Mulan, you can't think like that. You have to see her as a reminder of what you have to come home to." Red smiled warmly at her friend.

"Home." Mulan smiled. "It's been a while since I've had one of those."

"Maybe Storybrooke can be that for you now." Ruby said. "Honestly, if you had asked me a year ago that I would miss this town, I'd of called you a liar. But anytime I thought of what home meant to me… It wasn't a place, but the people. I'm wondering why it was so important to me to find others of my kind when I was living in a town full of my kind. We all have a story. Literally! We're a town of people that fight for their happiness."

Mulan contemplated a minute, then stood. "Thank you both so much. I think I need to talk to my princess."

"Yes. Go talk to your princess." Red encouraged. "Is that really what you're calling her?"

Mulan beamed. "She likes it when I call her that." She gave a brief bow and left up the stairs.

"Well, my princess. How was your meditation?"

"It was good." Ruby adjusted on the bed, placing one leg behind Dorothy and pulling her into a side hug. "I'm super relaxed right now."

"And insightful too, it seems." Dorothy kissed her forehead. "You never told me you felt that way about Storybrooke."

"Things you ponder while meditating." Ruby lay her head on Dorothy's shoulder. "I was thinking about what you asked me when we first met."

"About what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed tickling her love's neck. "Snow used to tell me that sometimes your path finds you. Especially when you've stopped looking for it."

"I can agree with that." Dorothy ran her hand slowly up and down Ruby's side. "I always believed my only purpose in life was to protect Oz. I wasn't allowed to have a family or friends. Just me and Toto."

The small dog looked up at the sound of his name. Seeing no treats or demands, he went back to sleep.

"Then I came and scared him off." Ruby joked.

"Yup. Not a great way to impress me." Dorothy laughed. "But you definitely caught my attention."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby rotated to straddle Dorothy's lap. "What exactly caught your eye, Kansas?"

Dorothy wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, as Red wrapped hers around her neck.

Looking at the bust that was now at eye level, Dorothy said, "Oh, a couple of things come to mind."

Ruby lifted her sleeping shirt over her head and threw it aside.

"You mean like these?" Ruby asked hanging her arms loosely over the shoulders of the woman in front of her. Purposely squeezing in her elbows to push her breasts together.

"Uh-huh." Dorothy leaned forward and placed a kiss to Ruby's chest.

Ruby palmed her lover's face and moved it to between her breasts. Giggling at the deep satisfied sigh Dorothy released.

Dorothy ran soft hands up and down Red's thighs and hips. She grabbed Ruby's ass to pull her closer while taking the woman's left nipple into her mouth.

"Kansas!" Ruby gasped her name. She started rotating her hips on Dorothy's lap when she felt her switch to the other breast.

Dorothy slipped her hands under sleeping shorts, and began moving the last barrier down long legs. Ruby stood to shimmy the shorts down and kick them off. She then reached to pull Dorothy's night shirt off, followed by her shorts. When they were both naked, she motioned Dorothy to sit back down and returned to the spot on her girl's lap.

With one hand on the glorious ass on her lap, Dorothy brought the other hand to Ruby's center and began to slowly rub circles around a hard clit.

The more firm her strokes became, the faster Ruby moved against her. Dorothy kissed her way up Ruby's chest to her long throat to her chin and then lips. When Ruby deepened the kiss, Dorothy entered her with two delicate fingers, making them both exhale loudly.

"God, Kansas. I love you." Ruby pushed her down onto the bed as she continued to kiss her. "I want you so bad, but you feel so good inside me."

"You feel so amazing, Red." Dorothy began to move her hand faster, rubbing her palm against Ruby's clit.

"Please, baby. I really want you too." Ruby's breathing hiked with the harder movements inside and against her. "I have an idea. Lay back on the bed." Dorothy was about to protest before Ruby kissed her. "Trust me."

Dorothy slowly removed her fingers and moved to the center of the bed. Ruby smiled at her and began to climb her body. When she reached the short hairs above Dorothy's apex, Ruby kissed gently at the crest. Dorothy's eyes rolled toward the back of her head.

Ruby saw her girl's eyes were closed, and moved her body around and over Dorothy. When Kansas opened her eyes, Ruby's wet center was inches away.

"Oh." Dorothy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's hips and pulled her clit into her mouth. She whimpered when she felt Ruby's lips circle her own clit.

The two women moved slowly against each other, getting into a rhythm. Dorothy returned her fingers inside of Ruby, and Ruby copied her movements. They climbed slowly together, mimicking each other's movements, until they peaked together. Ruby collapsing on top of Dorothy.

"That was amazing." Dorothy said still holding Ruby close.

"You can say that again." Ruby said as she flipped around and into Dorothy's arms.

Moments of silence passed before Ruby softly asked. "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Red." Dorothy said, pulling her in tighter.

"No, I mean here. In Storybrooke." Ruby said as she lifted herself to lean on an elbow above her. "After the fight, after we've won… stay here with me?"

Dorothy cupped her cheek, "Wherever you are, I will be."


	25. Before the Dawn, Pt.2

"Moms. I love you both, but seriously?" Henry was lying in bed with the covers tucked so tightly around him that he couldn't move. "I can't breathe."

"Very funny, kid." Emma leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

Regina followed with a kiss of her own. "Goodnight my sweet prince. We'll be across the hall if you need anything."

"OK. Goodnight." Henry wiggled loose the covers and got comfortable. "Love you both."

"Love you too kid. Goodnight." Emma was pulling Regina away from his bedside. "Come on, Gina."

"Love you, Henry." Regina followed Emma into the hall and closed the door.

"He's going to be so angry." Emma took one of Regina's hands and led them to their room. "We're doing the right thing, right?"

"Of course we are. His duty is to records what happens. He doesn't need to be at the docks to do that. He needs to stay out of the way of danger." Regina walked to the dresser and began to take off her jewelry.

Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina dropped her earrings and bracelets on the dresser and leaned into Emma's arms, moving her head to the side to give Emma access to her neck. To which Emma took advantage and nuzzled.

"Mmmm… You smell pretty." Emma hummed.

"You smell pretty?" Regina laughed.

"Well you do. You've always smelled amazing to me. I used to think it was my imagination, but I swear I smell apples and cinnamon when you were around." Emma nibbled lightly on the brunette's neck. "Now. Well, now you taste like pure heaven to me."

"Mmm… Now you're laying it on thick." Regina turned in Emma's arms and placed her arms around the blonde. She released a deep sigh. "Are you ready for tomorrow, my love?"

"As ready as I can be. We have a lot riding on our side." Emma moved to the other side of Regina's neck and continued nuzzling. She kissed a spot behind her ear and whispered. "I don't want to talk about tomorrow anymore."

Regina tucked her hands under Emma's tank top. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh… a little of this, little of that." Emma slipped her hands down to Regina's waist and pulled her closer.

"What prey tell is this and that?" Regina ran the backs of her fingers up and down Emma's abs.

Emma slipped her right hand onto Regina's left breast, "This." Then moved her left hand onto Regina's right breast, "And that."

"You did not name my breasts 'This' and 'Thant'?" Regina stepped away from Emma's arms with a grin, and went to sit on the bed to remove her boots.

Emma sat on a chair across to do the same. When Emma bent down to unzip one boot, Regina was treated to a view down her tank top.

"Speaking of admiring breasts. You have a thing for me in tank tops, don't you?" Emma looked up just as Regina quickly looked away.

"Yes, well. It has been a while since you've had occasion to wear one. I feel like it's been freezing here in Storybrooke since those Swiss Miss Twins were here." Regina guffawed.

"Hey, I like Anna and Elsa. Elsa was cool." Emma laughed at her own lame joke.

"I'm sure they were." Regina set her boots aside and stood. "I just didn't trust Elsa, though."

"Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Emma stood with her hands on her hips. "You were jealous."

"I was not." Regina snapped back.

"Yes, you were." Emma laughed. "You were always super sarcastic and curt around her."

"I'm sarcastic around everyone." Regina said with a flick of her wrist.

"True. But whenever you saw us together, you got that same look of annoyance you used to get with me." Emma smiled at her.

"Well you two were spending a lot of time together and I didn't believe her story." Regina crossed her arms defensively, then mumbled, "And I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, babe." Emma teased, trying to hug Regina, but the brunette was still pouting.

"Ugh, you're unbearable." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Let me make it up to you." Emma released her and quickly removed her tank top, leaving her in nothing but her jeans and a black satin bra. She made a show of flexing her toned body.

Regina's eyes were glued, not to Emma's breasts, but to her abs and arms. "OK. You have my attention."

Emma unbuckled her belt, undid her button and zipped down her fly. She posed by hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her black skinny jeans, and leaning on her hip. She raised an eye brow at the brunette, and tried her best not to laugh at the open-mouthed expression on Regina's face.

"Should I continue?" Emma asked with a dimpled smile.

Regina sat on the bed and leaned back on her hands. She slowly lifted her eyes with a sly smile of her own. Emma shimmied her jeans down her legs and kicked them off, showing the matching panties.

Regina made a motion with her finger for the blonde to turn around. Emma complied and looked over her shoulder at Regina, as the Queen scanned the back of her body.

"Turnabout's fare play." Emma turned back and motioned to Regina's clothing. She snapped her fingers, and Regina was laying in the same position on the bed, clad in deep purple lingerie.

Regina looked down and said, "Funny. I don't remember putting on this set this morning."

"Wishful thinking." Emma smirked.

"Oh?" Regina snapped her fingers and they were both instantly naked, and Emma was now kneeling above her face. "Well look at that. It works."

Emma didn't have time to respond because Regina's mouth was now on her pussy. All she could do was grasp the headboard and move her body to wherever the woman under her moved her. Regina's hands had a grip on her hips, fingers sprawled and wandering.

Regina laved at her, running her hands up and down Emma's back, hips and thighs. She was enjoying the exploration of Emma's warm wet lips, and the exquisite moans released by the beautiful blonde riding her mouth. She sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth and began flicking her tongue repeatedly over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Emma was rocking her hips harder, riding Regina's face in short hard movements. She reached back with one hand to begin rubbing Regina's clit, both women speeding up their movements. Emma's free hand that was gripping the headboard, began to shake.

Before Emma could climbed too high, she heard Regina snap her fingers again. Now she was lying face to face with Regina, straddling the Queen's hips. Regina pulled her down for a hard kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" Emma panted when their lips parted.

Regina maneuvered Emma's hips against hers, and Emma felt her pussy rub against something hard. She looked down their bodies and saw that Regina was now wearing a strap-on.

"Are you game?" Regina asked with a sexy quirk of her eyebrow.

Emma gave a wicked smile but didn't answer. Instead she reached down and guided the toy inside herself. Sitting back up onto her knees again, she rode Regina's hips harder than she had sitting on her face. It did not take long for both of them to reach their climax together, with Emma collapsing on her lover.

"That was amazing, 'Gina. When did you buy this awesome little addition?" Emma asked.

"I didn't." Regina kissed Emma's temple. "I just thought about how much I wanted to watch you ride me. My lips and my hips."

Emma moved off of the toy inside her and stretched out next to Regina. Snapping her fingers, they were both under the covers. They enveloped themselves around each other in contentment, not saying a word but taking each other in. How long had they both yearned for this feeling of completion?

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Emma."

"And you, my amazing sex Goddess, are breath taking." Emma maneuvered to spoon Regina's side and lay her head on her love's shoulder.

The lights turned off and the toy cleaned and tucked away. The only light in the room came from the moon outside. They lay silent for a while, Regina stroking Emma's back.

"Gina, I'm worried about tomorrow." Emma couldn't meet her lover's eyes.

"Don't be. We've fought evil before. It's nothing we can't handle." Regina kissed her forehead gently.

"But Hades is a God." Emma pointed out.

"So what? Even Gods have weaknesses. We know his AND we have the crystal." Regina palmed her face. "We got this, Emma."

"I know you're right." Emma yawned. "We got this."

Emma was asleep in moments. Regina held her closer, and with her asleep she released a worried look on her face. Wanting to believe her own words, she repeated them aloud to the dark room. "We got this."


	26. Before the Dawn, Pt.3

Snow was lying wide awake in bed. She looked to her right at a snoring Charming next to her, then to Neal sleeping in the crib across the room. She returned her gaze to the ceiling.

She sighed, "Everyone is having sex but me."

* * *

Aurora was sitting in the room's window seat, looking out into the night sky. She hadn't returned home because she wanted to talk to Mulan. They had not been able to find a moment alone all day.

When everyone had dispersed after the game plan meeting, she had tried to motion Mulan to follow her, but the woman said she had to speak with Dorothy and Ruby first. That had been 20 minutes ago and she was second guessing staying behind.

A soft knock on the door got her attention. Aurora opened the door to a shy looking Mulan, shuffling her feet in place, not saying anything or looking at her.

Aurora released an amused sigh, "Mulan. This is your room. Why are you knocking?"

Mulan finally met her eyes, "I'm not sure."

Aurora took her hand and led her into the room, closing the door behind them. She sat Mulan on the bed, and to make her more at ease, Aurora took up her previous position on the window seat.

"Mulan? Are you ok?" Aurora didn't want to press the woman she knew could be skittish.

"Yes." Came a short answer.

"Do you feel like talking?"

Mulan's eyes were focused on a spot on the floor. Aurora knew this was going to be hard for the warrior to talk about her thoughts and feelings. She knew that her love was worried about the upcoming battle. That is why she had volunteered to stay behind in the morning.

"Love, I promise you that I will be staying right here tomorrow. I will not be in danger." Mulan finally met her eyes, and Aurora moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"It's not that, princess." Mulan did not resist Aurora taking her hands. "I am worried that I will not make it back to you. My whole life it has been easy for me to throw myself into a battle because… well because I had no one waiting for my return."

Aurora did not move or say anything. Hoping the warrior would continue.

"Now… now I have the one person I wanted more than anything on this earth… I don't want to…" Mulan stopped.

"Hey." Aurora moved her hands to Mulan's cheeks and lifted the woman's gaze to her own. "You will be back. It's not just you facing Hades either. You have an army of friends to help you." Mulan's eyes began to tear. "And when you're done kicking his butt back to the Underworld, I will be right here waiting for you to return."

Mulan smiled. "I hear your words, but I'm still finding them hard to believe."

Aurora smiled brighter. "Then believe this." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Mulan's.

Mulan wrapped one arm around the red-heads, and the other hand went to her cheek. The single kiss turned into a number of small kisses. Neither broke the embrace, savoring the closeness. When they pulled away, Mulan was smiling.

"I love you, Mulan." Aurora said firmly. "I know that Phillip was my true love in the other realm. But when we came here to Storybrooke, it was like a light turned on in both our brains. We still cared for each other deeply, but it was like our true selves awoke. He met Prince Demetri years before we met. They didn't know it was possible for them to be together. Not until they reunited here in this land."

Aurora sat back a bit, but did not break their contact. "One night, after putting PJ to bed, we went to sit on our front porch to look at the stars. It took me a moment to realize he was crying. When I asked him what was going on, he admitted to me that he was in love with someone else. I knew it was Demetri right away. I told Phillip that I noticed how close the two of them were, and that I wasn't surprised. I remember saying that I saw a bond there that we had never had. And do you know what Phillip said? He said, 'Like you and Mulan.'"

Mulan wiped the tears on her cheeks. "He said that?"

Aurora smiled and rubbed Mulan's cheeks. "Yes he did. When he said that I didn't know how to respond. I think I just began to blush because then we were both just smiling. After that night, he moved in with Demetri on his farm. He and I are still as close as two friends can be. We still have PJ after all."

"I'd love to meet your son." Mulan said with a smile.

"Well we'll just have to take him to the park together after tomorrow. Or out for ice cream." Aurora place a peck on Mulan's cheek.

"What is ice cream?" Mulan questioned and Aurora giggled.

"Trust me, your sweet tooth will love it." She placed another kiss on Mulan's lips. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, my love. With you here, in my arms, I'm more than ok." Mulan pulled Aurora to her and kissed her again.

This kiss was only meant to be brief, but Aurora did not let Mulan pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders, and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Mulan's body tensed for a moment after a tongue entered her mouth, but then melted into the princess's embrace.

When they pulled out of the kiss, they remained close with their foreheads leaning on each other.

"You are just too cute for words, my love." Aurora beamed at the blushing girl. "It's getting kind of late. Are you tired?"

"I would not dare waste a minute sleeping while you're with me." Mulan said sincerely.

"As amazingly heart-warming as that is, you need to rest before tomorrow. Let's get ready for bed." Aurora stood and went to remove her pants, having already removed her shoes earlier. She looked up to wide nervous eyes. "Calm down, my love. We are just going to rest. I just can't sleep in these things."

Mulan just mouthed the word 'Oh,' and continued to watch Aurora strip. The woman of her dreams was now in the most interesting undergarments she had ever seen.

"They're called boy-shorts." Aurora smiled at the warrior's lost expression. "And a tank top. Much more comfortable to sleep in. Are you going to join me?"

"Yes." Mulan stood and removed her jacket, followed by her boots.

She was about to climb in under the covers in her jeans and sweater when Aurora held out a hand to stop her.

"Mulan, you can't possible sleep in those. They'll cut off your circulation."

"I used to sleep in my armor. I think these are much less… heavy." Mulan looked down to her clothes.

"Wouldn't you rather be able to feel me next to you?"

Aurora used a voice Mulan had never heard from her. It was taunting and seductive all at once. Shy quickly removed her sweater and left her undershirt on, then dropped her jeans to the floor. Feeling overwhelmingly exposed, she jumped under the covers to hide her legs.

Aurora suppressed a laugh. She did not want to make her love uncomfortable. Turning off the lamp next to the bed, she climbed in beside the shy warrior.

They lay side by side toward each other, each trying to make out the others face in the dark. Aurora took Mulan's hands in hers and held them between them. She moved a hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle, then repeated the motions on the other.

When she finished, she felt Mulan copy her movements and kiss her hands. Once each knuckle was kissed, Mulan pressed her lips to Aurora's palm.

Aurora heard a soft voice ask, "Can I… would it be ok if I held you?"

The red head maneuvered Mulan's around her and moved to lay her head on a strong shoulder. She felt a strong hand gently begin to stroke her back, and wrapped an arm around Mulan's waist.

Mulan pressed another kiss to Aurora's forehead. "I've spent countless nights dreaming of just holding you like this. Being able to hold you close enough to hear you breath, and your heart beat."

Aurora simply hummed in delight and tightened her hold around Mulan's waist. Mulan, in turn, pulled her closer.

"I love you, my Princess." Mulan whispered.

"I love you too, my Warrior Princess." Aurora leant forward in the dark and kissed Mulan's lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	27. Showdown by the Docks

Like something out of an old western, the sun was rising at the edge of town. The shops were all closed up and not a single person was to be seen on Main Street.

If you followed that small strip in the center of town, and turn the corner at Gold's Pawn Shop, you'd head straight to the docks. The docks that were completely empty, except for the small group of people waiting for a God to appear.

"It's about five marks after sunrise," Mulan said.

"I'm telling you, the witch turned on us," said Dorothy angrily.

"We don't know that, Kansas." Ruby said, trying to calm her clearly agitated girlfriend.

"Are you sure she got the message?" Snow asked, looking at Regina.

"No, I'm not sure. She never responded." Regina looked genuinely worried for her sister.

"I'm sure she's ok." Emma said, placing a hand on the small of her girlfriend's back. "The sun just came up, guys. Let's give them some time. You know that asshat loves to make an entrance."

"You got that right." David said motioning the end of the dock that was sitting on the water.

Hades and Zelena walked hand in hand, toward them. When they reached a little closer, the group jumped back at the sight of a crystal in Hades' hand, pointed at Zelena.

"Hello my little fledglings." Hades said with a smug smile on his face. He released Zelena's arm briefly to pull something out of his pocket. He threw it to Regina, who easily caught the other half of her compact mirror. "You can have that back Regina. Although I think it may be a little broken." He returned his grip on Zelena's arm.

"Gee. Thank you." Regina smiled sarcastically, and put it in her pocket. Looking at Zelena, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about her, she's fine." Hades interrupted Zelena before she could speak. "You all have really out-done yourselves. Did you really think you could defeat a frickin' God?!" Hades laughed heartily. "Walkie-talkie mirrors? Come on! I thought with the combined reputation of this group, I'd have faced a deeper challenge."

"That's why we're here Hades," Emma stepped forward in front of the group. "We know we can't defeat you."

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked scared.

"What I have to, to protect you all." Emma answered, not turning to look at anyone behind her.

"We can't give up, Emma." Snow said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That wasn't the plan."

"We can still defeat him, Emma." David jumped in.

"Uh, no. You can't, Charming." Hades said his name with sarcasm. "It's going to take a lot more than a group of faux Super-Heroes to defeat me. Listen to your daughter and give up now, and maybe I'll spare you from the river of souls."

"What do you want?" Ruby asked from behind the group.

"Wolfie! Don't worry, I'll get to you in just a moment, my pet." Hades taunted.

"The hell you will." Dorothy said, crossbow at the ready.

Hades' smile widen sickly. His laugh was vile. "That's right! You and the Wolf, Dorothy. I didn't know you swung that way? I might have to re-think only making Ruby my new puppy. Two for the price of one."

Dorothy took a step forward, but was held back softly by Ruby.

"Oh calm down. You'll all be dead in a minute." Hades waved them off.

"What do you want, Hades?" Emma asked again.

"I want this little slice of American pie right here." Hades said in a bad southern accent. "See, my Storybrooke has gotten a little too dreary for me. I need a new atmosphere."

"Didn't you create that Underworld?" Regina asked incredulously.

Hades didn't spare her a glance.

"And what happens to Storybrooke's inhabitants?" David asked.

"Well, I need to make room for all the new souls I intend to torture here on earth. So the one's stupid enough to fight me, will be joining their brethren in the old Underworld. With the help of this Crystal, you'll all be a faded memory. Another Story Tale with a lesson to learn. Good. Does not always win."

Hades lifted the Crystal to aim it at the group in front of him, but before he could harness its power, it dissolved in his grasp. His eyes widened at his now empty hand.

"What… what… where did it go?" Hades looked at both his hands then felt in every pocket he had. "What did you do?!" He threw an accusatory glare at Zelena.

Seeing the God was unarmed, Regina goaded him. "What's the matter, Hades? Lost your little toy?"

"What did you do with it, bitch!" Hades' snapped.

"Hey!" Emma snapped. "You don't call her that."

"What?" Hades looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes in anger, before yelling out. "Is this whole town filled with Sapphics?! Where's my crystal?!"

"It's gone, Dead Boy. Somewhere your family can keep it out of your reach. This was all just an elaborate distraction." Regina smiled wickedly at him.

"How?" Hades asked still in disbelief.

"A bright and smart person pointed out that you were vein enough to not have any protection on the crystal. So last night, we were able to make it appear right in our hands." Emma said smiling.

"The one you just had was nothing more than a copy we put in its place." Ruby added.

"With a little bit of mojo to give it a magical signature that impersonated the real one." Zelena added looking at her sister. "Color me impressed, sis."

"Shut up!" Hades snapped at Zelena, tightening his grip on her arm and pulling her.

Zelena followed the movement toward him, and snapped bracelets onto both his wrists, pulling away to join the others.

Hades looked at his bind hands, and laughed. "Really? You think these things are going to work on me? How many times do I have to say this?! I'm a God! A God, not a weak witch!"

"That's why I just gave those special cuffs to Zelena." A voice came from the waters behind Hades.

Hades paled impossibly more and turned around to darkening storm clouds and a giant wave coming into the bay. It seemed to slow, but did not diminish in size. When it reached the dock, the wave changed its shape into that of a man.

"Br… brother?" Hades asked as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, Hades. Why can't you ever just behave?" The deep voice came from the man shaped water.

"Poseidon, you gotta understand. I just want to go home." Hades begged.

"Dear brother, when will you accept that the Underworld IS your home? Now you will have to answer to me and our family. Your judgement awaits you."

Hades screamed as Poisedon morphed into a wave that crashed down and took him away with the tide.

"Thank you, Storybrooke. We are indebted to you all." Poisedon said as the water calmed, and the storm disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The sky cleared and the sun stood fully above the horizon.

"I did not see that coming." Mulan said. She had drawn her sword, but now held it useless to her side.

"I totally though that was going to be harder." Emma said. "Who invited another God to take him out?"

"Well a bright and smart person once told me, 'fight smart, not hard.'" The group turned and saw Henry and Violet standing behind them.

"Kid?" Emma walked to embrace him, quickly joined by Regina.

"Henry, what did you two do? What just happened?" Regina asked pulling away.

"I know you guys were all gearing for a fight. But after we made the crystal appear last night, I stayed awake thinking about ways to use it to defeat Hades." Henry's face fell. "But no matter what I thought of… it wouldn't be right, you know?"

"You're right kid. Using that Crystal would only be for evil." David patted his grandson's shoulder.

"Violet and I were talking on the phone when you thought I was asleep. I told her about what Zeus had said to me. He said that the Gods would all be there to help us if we needed them. You knew you were going to meet Hades here by the dock. We were kinda watching from the roof of the Pawn Shop. I started writing the moment the sun came up." Henry avoided everyone's eyes.

"Henry." Both his mothers scolded.

"Hey, we were out of danger and just observing." Henry defended himself. "How else was I going to record what happened?"

No one said anything and the boy continued, "When I saw he had a death grip on Zelena's arm, I knew something was wrong. Then Violet reminded me of the story we read in class about his brother, Poseidon, the God of the Sea and other disasters."

"So I told him to try writing that Poseidon came from the water to take him away. That way his family could be in charge of punishing him." Violet said shyly.

"And it worked brilliantly." Henry said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"That was good thinking, Violet." Emma smiled at the blushing girl, then hugged Henry's head to her. "Ever tell you how smart you are, Kid. Must get it from me."

"He most certainly did not. I believe it was I that taught him to fight smart, not hard." Regina beamed at her son.

"Moms." Henry whined, glancing embarrassingly at Violet.

"Well I say this calls for a celebration!" David exclaimed. "Let's have a party."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to Granny." Snow said hugging her husband's side.

"There's just one thing we need to do." Henry removed the scroll from his pocket, and placed it on the ground. He looked to his mothers. "Moms? Will you do the honors?"

The woman shared a smile with their son and each other. They waved their hands and the scroll was burned to ashes.

"Now let's get out of here and plan that party." Ruby cheered.

"Right now, the only thing I want is some more sleep." Emma yawned. "Not cool getting up before the sun."

"Yes, well, you didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." Regina said without thinking. At everyone's knowing smiles, she added, "From nerves, you pervs."

"Eww." Henry said and led Violet away by the hand. She giggled slightly at his discomfort and followed.

"I didn't mean…" Regina began to protest, but everyone just laughed and headed toward Granny's.


	28. Gold

The group froze midway down the alley toward Main Street. Rumpelstiltskin blocking its exit.

"I'll be taking that Crystal, Henry."

"I was wondering what rock you had been hiding under." Regina snipped as she and Emma moved to stand in front of Henry and Violet.

"Now, now, dearie. Is that anyway to talk to your son's grandfather?" Rumple said with a sly smile.

"What do you want with the Crystal, Gold?" David demanded, flanking his Daughter, along with Snow on Regina's side.

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated a moment, before slightly dropping his bravado. "Belle."

"I knew it!" Ruby stepped forward. "What did you do to her now?"

"I." Rumple scowled at Ruby. "Didn't do anything."

The hate between the pair had always been clear. He felt she had made it her mission to constantly come between him and his wife. He was always leery and jealous of their relationship. The rumors he had heard angered him too. That the Beauty had found another Beast. Gold's teeth clenched harder.

Ruby had told Belle repeatedly that Gold was going to bring her down with him, but Belle refused to see it. When Belle forced Gold over the town line… that was when Belle stopped talking to her all together for about a month.

After that it had only been cordial encounters. Belle had dropped their friendship, and changed it to acquaintances. It hurt like hell, but she didn't blame Belle. She blamed Gold.

"Then why do you need the crystal?" Ruby challenged.

"Because. Belle has gone and put herself under a sleeping curse." Rumple said quickly. Not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What?!" Ruby wanted to charge the man. "You're lying! You did this. Why would she curse herself?"

"As hard as it is for you to believe Miss Lucas, I do care what happens to my wife." The last two words said curtly.

After a moment, Ruby's eyes went from a scowl to a smirk. "It didn't work. You couldn't wake her, could you?" Ruby said, almost laughing. "You couldn't wake her with a kiss."

"But aren't you her True Love?" Henry asked.

"What about her Father?" Violet asked. "Maurice, the florist."

Again, Rumple said nothing and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"No. I couldn't wake her. She said she knew I couldn't. Her father? Well, he refused. Said she'd be better off in a coma than with me." Rumple met their eyes. "She said she did it to protect our child."

"You're what?!" Ruby yelled. She felt Dorothy's grip tighten on her elbow.

"It's true. Hades found out she was expecting. He wanted to cash in on an old debt that wasn't his to collect. After what happened to Zelena, Belle was afraid of Hades speeding up her pregnancy to steal our baby."

Rumple turned to Zelena with an accusing glare. "She, however, is the one that convinced Belle to put herself to sleep."

"It is not my fault that with all the power you have at your fingertips, you are not powerful enough to save the only person in existence that can stand your stench." Zelena snapped back. Zelena closed the distance between them a bit. "She's way too good for you. She told me herself how afraid she was of you. How she was scared out of her mind at the kind of father she was bringing a baby to. I can't say I blame her. Look at your parenting track record after all."

"You better shut up now while I still have my decorum, witch." Rumple said through gritted teeth.

Zelena simply rolled her eyes at him.

"There is no Crystal." Henry said. "It's back in the hands of the Gods."

"What?" Gold looked, one at time, at each of their faces. Hoping someone would hint it was a joke.

"Hades and the Crystal are gone." Emma reiterated.

All of them were shocked to witness Gold visibly shake. The man looked like he was genuinely going to cry in front of them.

Zelena pinched her nose. "Oh for goodness sakes. Where is she now?"

"Safe away from the likes of you." Gold still glared at Zelena.

"Well if you don't want my help, good luck to you then." Zelena began walking past him, but he stopped her by grasping her arm.

"How do I know you won't do something worse to her, just to spite me?" Gold looked directly at her.

"Because I'd love to hurt you, not her! She's innocent, and far too good for the likes of you." Zelena said. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Now do you want my help or not."

"It's a sleeping curse. What exactly can you do?" Ruby asked.

Zelena noticed everyone looking at her. Her sister's eyes were burning a hole in the side of her head. "My God, people. She's pregnant. Even I wouldn't have suggested a sleeping curse if it wasn't safe for her and the child. I'm not a monster… anymore."

Dorothy pfft'd, and Zelena continued, defensively. "It's a sleeping curse, but not the one you all are familiar with. This one will break from a true love's kiss, but that's not the only way to break it. Take me to her."

Gold motioned for them to follow him toward his shop. They entered through the back entrance, into the stock room. Gold went to a small cabinet and waved a hand over its door. A light disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. He reached in and took out a small box. With a wave of his hand, a light emerged from it toward a cot he kept in the back. There, appeared a sleeping Belle.

Ruby reached for Dorothy's hand and squeezed it firmly. Dorothy placed her other hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"What did you use?" Regina appeared at Zelena's side.

"It's a simple sleeping tonic. The spell knows whenever she or the baby were in danger. She's basically wrapped in magical bubble-wrap." Zelena then turned to Gold. "Gold, do you happen to have yellow and purple lady slippers sitting about?"

Gold looked at her with a rise of an eyebrow, before walking out to the main room of the store. Everyone else had equally confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell do you need women's footwear for?" Emma asked.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, "It's a flower, dear."

Emma said a quiet, "Oh."

Gold returned with a flower that had purple and yellow petals. He handed to Zelena who took a seat at Belle's side, and looked down at the gentle woman. Only Regina noticed the flash of worry cross her sister's features.

Zelena held the flower over Belle's lips. Squeezing the petals together, a couple of dew drops fell straight into Belle's mouth. A small glow appeared over her and she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Belle!" Ruby and Gold said at the same time.

"Wakey, wakey." Zelena snapped her fingers a couple of times in front of Belle's eyes, and gently helped her sit up on the bed.

Belle took a couple of minutes to focus her eyes. Gold instantly kneeled in front of the woman.

No one noticed Ruby leave out the back door, with Dorothy.

"Belle. Wake up, dear." Gold cupped her head to help her look up.

Belle shook her head slightly and looked around at a room of people staring at her. "What's going on?"

"Just some cobwebs, Belle. You'll be fine." Zelena said from beside her.

Belle's eyes focused in on Gold. She put a foot against his chest and kicked. "Get away from me!"

"Belle!" Gold cried. "You don't mean that."

"Are we back?" Belle looked directly at Zelena. "Are we still in the Underworld?"

"We're back, Belle." Snow sat by her while David help Gold up.

"Zelena, please get me out of here." Belle begged her.

"Gladly." The witch said and moved to help her stand.

Gold moved to follow but David stopped him with an arm across his chest, and shook his head. Gold, surrounded by angry eyes, took a step back and let them leave.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Red." Dorothy was trying to keep up with her. "Red, please stop a sec."

Ruby stopped in front of the diner, and turned to throw her arms around Dorothy. She began to cry deeply into her shoulder.

"Hey. It's ok." Dorothy held her close with one hand on her back, and the other holding her head. "Belle's fine, Ruby."

Dorothy rarely ever called Ruby by her given name. It made Ruby look up into her eyes and try to smile.

"I know. I know she's ok. That was just… intense, you know." Red released her hold and began to pace. "And she's frickin' pregnant with his child. She'll never be rid of that son of a bitch now."

"Aside from it being Rumpelstiltskin, why do you hate this man so much?" Dorothy's face fell slightly. "You're not… Do you… Are you still in love with her?"

Ruby froze and turned to worried Dorothy. She moved close and took her girl's face in her hands. "Dorothy, no. Honest to God, no. I'm in love with her. That tiny little flame died a long time ago."

Dorothy smiled even though she still had tears in her eyes. "But you did love her? More than a friend."

Ruby smiled weakly. "Yes."

Dorothy closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to look at her.

Ruby pressed her lips tightly to Dorothy's. "I love you, Dorothy Gale. What I have with you is so incredibly different than anything I've experienced before." She closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "From the moment I first kiss you, a warm feeling came over me. It was like gaining certain knowledge. I knew without hesitation, that you loved me and that I loved you. Without a doubt, I knew I could trust you above anyone. Without question, I knew you were meant for me."

Dorothy sniffed her tears. "I love you too, Wolfie. I'm sorry…"

"Nope." Ruby kissed her. "I'm sorry. My history with Belle and Gold, really really really sucks. And I promise you, I'll tell you more. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But for now, can you just take me home?"

"What about breakfast with the others?" Dorothy asked, taking Ruby's hands in hers.

"They'll probably be dealing with Belle, and well… I'd rather not. Now that I know she's ok and the others will look after her… I'm good letting them handle her." Ruby smiled at Dorothy, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Let's get out of here."


	29. Sisters

Zelena sat in the parlor of the BnB, feeding baby Sara from a bottle.

"I miss Henry being that little."

Zelena looked up to see her sister looking back at her with a smile, from the entryway.

She returned her sister's smile and motioned her closer. "Did you wanna have a go?"

"I'd love to." Regina happily accepted. Taking the baby and the bottle carefully in her arms, she took a seat next to Zelena. She leaned down and sniffed the baby's head.

"God, she still has that new baby smell." Regina beamed down at her niece. "She really is beautiful, Z."

"Z? We're at the nicknames stage now, are we?" Zelena smiled nervously at her sister. "Yes, she sure is. But look at her bloodline. We're all pretty gorgeous. Even Mum was."

Regina released a short laugh. "It's so crazy to think she's really gone. I mean she was dead, then I got to see her, then she was gone again." Regina let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to miss her. Even after years of hating her and wishing for her to disappear… I'm going to miss her. How messed up is that?"

Zelena busied herself unfolding a burping cloth and placing it on Regina's shoulder. "Do you think you'd… no, never mind."

"What?" Regina handed her the now empty bottle and lifted Sara to her shoulder.

"I know there are a lot of ups and downs, good and absolutely horrible… between you and Mum." Zelena took a deep breath. "Do you think that someday you'd be willing to tell me? More about her, and about you?"

Regina gave a small but stern smile, "There's a lot."

"I figured." Zelena smiled as well.

"Maybe." Regina sighed. "There's a lot of history that I… well that I don't much talk about period. With anyone. But maybe we take it bit by bit?"

"Yeah?" Zelena questioned, and smiled along with Regina. A loud burp came from Sara.

"Oh my Goodness, little girl. That was quiet a burp for a tiny Princess." Regina positioned Sara on her lap and looked down at the little face smiling up at her.

"Princess?" Zelena asked surprised.

"Well yeah, sis. Her Grandmother and her Auntie were Queens, which makes both of you Princesses." Regina smiled.

"Good Lord." Zelena laughed. "I've been called many things, but a Princess, I think not. She can wear that title, though." Zelena stroked her daughter's hair and the little girl gurgled.

"Princess Sarafina. I like it." Regina leaned in and kissed the baby's head.

"Me too," Came a voice from the entryway. Emma stood taking in the scene of her girlfriend holding the baby girl. Her heart melting at the sight, thinking this must have been what she looked like holding Henry when he was a baby.

"Hi sweetheart." Regina brightened at the sight of her love. "Where have you been?"

"Dorothy, Ruby and I went down to the docks… you know. Wanted to make sure the S.O.B was really gone." Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets and moved to sit on the arm of the sofa the sisters were sharing. She looked down at Sara and crossed her eyes, sticking out her tongue. The baby actually laughed.

"Oh my God, I'm in love with a big baby." Regina watched, open-mouthed, as her girlfriend continued to make faces at Sara. Stopping only to stick her tongue out at Regina.

"Watch it, highness." Emma winked at her. "So Zelena. Any thoughts on sticking around Storybrooke?"

Zelena looked at her hands, "Would I be welcomed?"

Regina and Emma shared a look. Regina handed Sara to Emma so she could face her sister. Emma bounced the baby lightly and continued to make faces and noises, the baby responding in kind.

"Zelena…" Regina took a deep breath. "It really depends on what you want to do and what you are willing to do. If you plan on keeping with your usual habit of destruction, then you will have a town of pitchfork and torch carrying villagers willing to burn you at the stake. Trust me, I know."

Emma let out an exaggerated 'pfft!' that earned her a smirk from Regina.

"It's not going to be easy. You will fight your demons daily. You will be tempted by evil constantly. People will not trust you right away. In fact, for the most part, they will be your biggest challenge. But if you're willing to do the work, I can guarantee that you can make a home for you and Sara here." Regina smiled sincerely. "And I would love for you to stay."

"Yeah?" Zelena had tears in her eyes as she met Regina's smile and nod. Not knowing what possessed her, she lunged forward and hugged Regina. After a moment, Regina hugged her back.

Emma's eyes went wide, along with her smile, at the sight. "Look Sara, your mommy and auntie are just big 'ole softies aren't they?" The baby gurgled loudly, followed by a giggle. "Oh, I know!" Emma added as if she knew what the baby had said.

The sisters pulled apart with a laugh. Both still had tears in their eyes.

Emma suddenly sniffed the air and pulled a sour face. "Ah ladies, not to break-up the moment, but I think her highness needs to be changed."

Zelena rose to her feet to take her daughter, "Here, I'll take her." She placed a hand on Emma's arm and said, "Thank you, Emma."

"No problem." Emma smiled before the woman made her exit.

Emma turned back to Regina, who was still sitting on the couch. She patted the seat next to her, and Emma ran to her like a kid getting a treat, which made Regina laugh.

"You are a nut, my love." Regina tapped her nose, before leaning in to press a kiss to Emma's lips. "And I love you dearly."

"Good." Emma kissed her back. "Cause I love you like crazy too."

Emma put her arm around Regina and leaned them both back on the couch to get comfortable.

"So. No sign of Hades by the docks?" Regina asked after a beat.

"Nope. I think we've seen the end of the better-than-though A-hole." Emma said kissing Regina's temple. "Whatever shall we do with our time now?"

"Ugh. Well first and foremost, we move out of here and head back home." Regina said with an exasperated sigh.

"We?" Emma said softly.

Regina sat up and turned toward her, brows were furrowed in worry. "Did you… not want to?"

"I don't know, G. Are you actually going to ask me?" Emma smiled warmly and cupped the woman's cheek.

Regina took a deep breath, and fought the urge to roll her eyes at her lover. "Miss Swan, will you please move in with me and our son?"

Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Regina's. She rose to her feet and began walking from the room.

"I'll think about it." Emma said over her shoulder.

"Why, you little…"

Regina chased after her squealing girlfriend as she ran out the front door.


	30. Celebration

If you asked anyone in town how the weather went from being your normal brisk Maine sweater weather, to a beautifully warm late afternoon. They'd of said the God's were smiling on them.

The streets of Storybrooke were blocked on either end of the main strip for the night's celebration. Streamers and lights were hung from electrical posts to building, making the town seem even more enchanted than usual.

In the courtyard in front of Grannie's was a wide spread buffet of food. Everything from ribs to burgers and hot dogs. Coleslaw, potato salad, and more. The line to dish up was going down the street, and there were tables and chairs set up on the street for everyone to eat.

DJ Dopey played music from his set up in front of a make shift dance floor, in front of the hardware store. He was surrounded by his brothers that were busy setting up the refreshments near him.

The nuns/ fairies supervised children playing in a blow up bounce house and a ball pit. Insisting on occupying the young so that their families could partake in the festival.

Storybrooke had never before held such an event that turned the whole town out to party. Not a single resident was indoors, as there was much to celebrate. The glee and merriment was tangible.

The sun was slowly setting, and the fairy lights set above the town turned on. The music was lowered slowly down, before being turned off completely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Storybrooke, can I have your attention for just a moment." Snow's voice was heard over the speakers and everyone turned to listen.

"We've had a rough go." People laughed at the truth of the lightened statement. "I believe the information network; or as my daughter likes to call it, gossip, of this town has spread enough that we all know the gravity of the events the last couple of weeks. Heck, the last couple of decades. But the people of this town are nothing, if not survivors. We come from all different lands to call Storybrooke our home. We've fought bravely to protect our community and our families. I am so proud of all of you for making this possible. I pray that you all see this as your home. Your community. Your family. So please, join me in turning to the person next to you and share this moment. Hug'em, kiss'em, high five them. Celebrate! Enjoy the night."

The crowd cheered loudly. Snow hugged David, who had been standing next to her, kissing him fiercely. They turned to look out to the crowd who had taken to her words and began showing their affection toward each other.

"Have you seen Emma, David?" Snow looked around but did not see her daughter or Regina for that matter.

"Right behind you, parental units." Snow and David turned to see Emma and Regina holding hands behind them.

"Hey kiddo." David smiled and pulled his daughter in for a hug. In turn giving Regina one as well.

"Charmings." Regina said with a sincere smile. "Great speech Snow. You'd make an excellent Mayor."

Snow laughed, "Been there done that. No thank you. The Mayor seat is all yours Regina. I'm actually looking forward to teaching again."

"Yeah?" Emma said beaming at her mother. "That's great mom."

"I'll happily accept my claim to Mayor then." Regina smiled, but soon her expression turned to sincere nervousness. "But I did have something to ask you both, though."

David and Snow exchanged a curious glance, before silently asking her to continue. Her love even gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever you have to say 'Gina. We're here for you." Emma lifted the hand in hers and kissed its knuckles.

"Emma, darling. I know you were afraid you had put our lives in danger during our trip to the Underworld. But the reality is that I think it changed my life for the better." Regina released a sigh, and briefly cupped Emma's cheek. "For obvious reasons, it brought us together."

"Score one for me." Joked Emma.

Regina turned back to the Charmings. "You all may know that my family growing up, left a lot to be desired. Seeing my mother and… and my father."

This time, Snow approached her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Being able to apologize to him and say goodbye… it was more than I ever thought I deserved. Having Henry there to meet him was something I never in my life thought was possibly either." Regina wiped the tears falling on her cheeks. "Seeing my mother again, I feared would kill whatever joy I had gained. But that brought Zelena and I closer together, and I can begrudge that."

"I have quite literally made peace with the worse parts of my past these last couple of days, and you guys… I never in a million years thought this family would become what it is to me. I want you all to know that I…" Regina cleared her throat, "I care for you all. Very much. I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I have a new-found respect for you both, David and Snow."

"Thank you." Snow said smiling wide.

"That means a lot, Regina." David squeezed her arm.

Regina took a deep breath. "It's with this new respect for you both that I wanted to ask your blessing in asking Emma to marry me." Regina said it fast enough that they all heard the words, but were not sure they heard correctly.

"What?!" All three Charmings turned to Regina with wide eyes.

Snow squealed in delight, and David placed an arm around his wife. They took a step back from the pair, but not before both parents shook their heads enthusiastically yes.

"What's going on here?" Henry appeared with Violet by his side.

Regina was holding Emma's hands, and their eyes were glued to each other. "Henry. I just asked for your Grandparents permission to ask Emma to marry me."

"What?!" Henry's surprise mirrored the others, but he had a goofy wide smile on his face.

Regina dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box out of her pocket. Their surrounding went silent.

"Emma. There are thousands of reasons you should run from me. I never thought I'd allow you your way into my heart. But Gods, am I glad I did. I love you so much. I love that you know my every thought and desire."

"Eww." Came from Henry, and they all snickered.

Regina shot a loving warning smile to their son. "I love that you and I have raised such an amazing young man. Although I'm positive he gets his smart-alecs from you. I love that you are such a pain in my side and challenge everything I say or do, even when you know I'm right. It's flat out annoying but I absolutely love it. I love you, and I want to marry you."

Emma had remained completely silent. Her eyes, like that of a cat's set on a laser pointer, shot back and forth between the ring, Regina, Henry and her Parents.

Regina noticed that other town folks had gathered around them, and the music had still not started up again. She could have sworn the whole town quieted to watch them, and her insecurities began to grow.

"This was stupid, I'm sorry. It's too soon." Regina stood to make a quick escape but was stopped by insistent hands.

"Yes!" Emma half screamed, and Regina turned back. "I'm so sorry. I totally thought I said that out loud."

Regina and Emma shared a brief laugh in relief, before Emma pulled Regina into a kiss. The crowd cheered loudly, and applauded the couple.

Regina slipped the ring onto Emma's finger. "Idiot."

Emma smiled more, "Hey. You just put a ring on this Idiot. She's all yours."

The two shared a deeper kiss and the crowd cheered once more.

"Way to go, Emma!" Ruby yelled over the crowd, followed by a loud wolf whistle.


	31. Leader of the Pack

DJ Dopey started a slow song, and the lights around the dance floor dimmed in the evening darkness. Couples all converged onto the dancefloor. Emma and Regina continued exchanging kisses and swayed on the spot, as Madonna's "Crazy for You" began.

Further in the crowd of dancers, Ruby and Dorothy were sharing a moment of their own. Dorothy held Ruby gently around her waist, as her love's arms were draped over her shoulders.

"I'm so happy for them. Took them long enough to pull their heads out of their rears to see they were crazy from one another." Ruby sighed happily.

"I agree." Dorothy placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's temple and pulled back slightly to look at Ruby. "I have a bit of a surprise as well."

Ruby looked excitedly at her lover. "Ooo… is it a present?"

"Sort of." Dorothy smiled and pulled a piece of paper from her jacket pocket, handing it to Ruby.

"What is this?" Ruby began to read the document and her eyes widened. "You bought a house?! How?!"

"Not bought necessarily, no. Emma signed over her home to us. We're both on the title, see." Dorothy pointed to the bottom of a signature line with Ruby's name on it. "You just need to sign it."

Ruby searched the crowd for Emma, and when she caught the blonde's eyes, both she and Regina smiled back reassuringly.

"She told me she planned to move in with Regina and Henry. She thought we could use a fresh start. I couldn't agree more, and it has a giant yard for Toto…" Dorothy turned worried eyes to Ruby. "Unless, this is too soon? We can live at the BnB if you wanted to be closer to Gran-."

Her words were stopped by insistent lips on her own. They smiled into their kiss, and Ruby jumped up, wrapping her legs around Dorothy's waist.

"Are you kidding me?! Yes I want to move into this wonderful house!" Ruby beamed. She jumped down, "Can we go check it out now?!"

"I suppose, but the party…" Dorothy looked around.

"We've been here long enough. We've seen and talked to everyone. Come on." Ruby leaned into whisper in Dorothy's ear, "We can pick check out the master bedroom, and start breaking it in."

Dorothy gulped. "OK."

They turned to head off the dance floor. Right as they broke through a conga line of people, they ran straight into Robin Hood and Roland with Little John and a few others. Ruby nearly knocked little Roland off his feet, but used the momentum to pick him up into her arms.

"Wow, little man. Sorry. I didn't mean to barrel you over. You ok?" Ruby asked at the adorable boys blushing cheeks.

"I'm ok!" Roland said. "You're pretty!"

The men and Dorothy all laughed at the innocent boy's words.

"Sorry about that. He seems to be gaining an appreciative eye for the ladies recently." Robin said, holding out his hands to take his son. But Roland shook his head and hugged Ruby.

"Aww…" Ruby squeezed the boy in her arms and shared a smile with Dorothy.

Roland sat up and had Ruby's necklace in his hand. "Hey, Uncle John has one of these too!"

Ruby looked down and noticed Roland holding her dog tag. Her face scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean, Ro.?"

The boy held the tag up toward John, effectively pulling Ruby's head with it. "Look Uncle John. She has a special tag too! Just like yours and the others."

Little John took a step forward to examine the tag. His face was frozen.

"Wait, you know what this is? What does it mean?" Ruby carefully set Roland down.

"Rani?" John said softly.

A couple of other men stepped forward to look at the tag. They looked to each other as if they were in agreement and fell to their knee, bowing their heads. Robin and Roland, along with Will and a few others stepped back, puzzled. They had garnered the attention of other people watching in wonder.

John turned to the other men still standing. "It is Rani!"

More of Robin's men fell to their knees and bowed.

Dorothy placed a protective hand on Ruby and asked, "What's going on? Who or what is Rani?"

John looked up at the pair. "You don't know?"

Ruby had frightened tears in her eyes. "Know what? Can you read the tag? What does it say? Who are you guys?"

John stood and turned to the men kneeling. "Men. Remove your cloaks."

The men stood and one by one reached around their necks to remove what looked to be dog tags identical to her own. Ruby felt a hard shiver run up her spine, and her Wolf was wide awake and alert.

"Oh my God!" Ruby exclaimed. Feeling Dorothy's worried eyes, she said, "They're werewolves."

Dorothy turned to the men and noticed yellow eyes staring back. One of the men bellowed back and released a howl, followed quickly by the others. This got everyone at the party's attention. The men all dropped back to their knee and bowed to Ruby.

"I don't understand. John, why are they bowing to me?" Ruby's heart was racing.

"Because, you are Rani. The last princess of King and Queen of the weres of the Northern Woods. Your mother was the Queen by blood. Which actually now makes you, Queen." John explained gently.

"I'm… I'm a Queen?" Ruby looked like she was about to faint, and Dorothy was by her side to hold her.

"Your tag there is like ours see." John held up his tag which held the same writing as hers. Only hers held a crest on the opposite side. "That is your family crest. We are your people."

Ruby started to laugh lightly. "John you mean to tell me that 'my people' were in Storybrooke this whole time?!"

"I swear I had no idea." Said Granny who had joined them with some of the others.

"They did arrive here around the time you left, Rubes." Emma was standing nearby, next to Regina who was now holding Roland.

"Of course they did." Ruby didn't know rather to laugh or cry. "Please, gentlemen. Get up."

The men stood and all had wide smiles on their faces. An older man stepped carefully forward. "My dear Rani. I am named Pip. I am cousin to your Father. Which makes us blood."

A young set of twins stepped forward behind the old man. "These boys are me grandsons. Their father died in battle, leaving them to me, but they are your blood too."

Ruby's head was reeling. Her people. Her blood. She had found them.

"If you'd like, my dear. Maybe you could indulge an old man and have a drink with him. I can tell you more about your family." The old man had taken her hand between his own.

"Pip, it's kind of late. And you do go on a bit. Let her adjust to this." John smiled warmly at Ruby.

Pip's smile broadened. "Yes. Of course. I'm just so very excited to meet you dear."

"As am I, Pip. Excited and overwhelmed. But in an entirely wonderful way." Ruby leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Soon?"

"Yes, dear. Soon it is."

The men started to disperse, but not before each taking a turn to bow before Ruby.

When they were left with John and Robin, Ruby released a heavy sigh, and leaned into Granny's arms.

"I know, I know. Buck up Ruby. You're home." Granny squeezed her and pulled her up.

Ruby smiled widely and looked around at the couples staring back at her. "I'm home."


	32. Goodnight Sweatheart

Zelena and Belle sat on rocking chairs in front of the Library. Zelena had made them appear when it was obvious her pregnant companion was tired. They watched the party dying down, and tables and chairs being put away.

"Such a wonderful night, don't you think? Everyone was having a good time. Your sister and Emma are engaged. How crazy is that?" Belle was smiling bright.

"Your optimism is nauseating." Zelena quipped.

"Oh stop. I saw you smiling when Emma yelled out Yes!" Belle nudged the witch's shoulder with her elbow.

Zelena guffawed. "That was because marriage is misery and now they'll both suffer."

"Please. You were happy for them, and you know it." Belle smiled at her blushing friend.

"I suppose it's nice knowing that True Love can happen to someone like my sister." Zelena picked at imaginary lint on her dress. "Makes me hope I still might have a chance."

"Of course you still do, Zelena. You'll find the person you were meant to be with. We both will." Belle placed a hand on her companion's arm. "Besides, you know what they say. It'll happen when and where we least expect it."

Zelena looked up into Belle's eyes, and they locked into a sincere gaze. Neither said or did anything, but just looked into one anothers eyes. A smile broke Zelena's features, and the two shared a nervous sigh. They returned to watching the others clean up the street. Unwilling to talk about the silent exchange that just occurred.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Across the street, walking by, Henry and Violet were watching his Aunt and Belle looking at each other. Henry shivered in place.

"I'm not imagining things am I, Vi?" Henry shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, Henry. That looked intense." Violet took his hand and they continued on to her home.

"I mean, everyone deserves a happy ending, but … Zelena and Belle?"

"Wicked Beauty." Violet said.

"Huh?" Henry looked confused.

"Your, what did you call it? Ship names? Like you called your moms Swan Queen. Mulan and Aurora are Sleeping Warrior. What were Ruby and Dorothy?" Violet asked endearingly at Henry.

"I hadn't decided. Wolf Huntress seems like Dorothy is hunting Ruby, and that doesn't work. Kansas Wolf is cooler but I'm not sold." Henry swung their hands back and forth between them. On one swing he twirled Violet in a circle, and side stepped behind her to now have his arm around her waist.

Violet blushed and let him hold her close as the continued walking. "And what about you and me, Henry?"

Henry loosened his grip but kept her close. "Well… I don't know. In order to have a ship name, you'd sort of have to be my girlfriend."

Violet smiled at his blush, "And am I?"

"I'd like that." Henry stopped them, "Would you like to be my [gulp] girlfriend?"

Violet rocked giddy on her heels, and leaned in to kiss Henry briefly on the lips. She bounced lightly in place and began walking away from a frozen Henry. "Maybe."

Henry groaned and followed.

"So your moms are engaged. How exciting is that?" Violet nudged him when he caught up to her.

"It's crazy. I never thought it would actually happen, to tell the truth." Henry re-linked their hands. "I always knew they belonged together. They were just so infuriatingly slow on picking up on how much they meant to each other. Then Hook and Hood happened, and I almost gave up."

"The Truest Believer almost gave up? I don't believe it."

Henry laughed briefly, "Just another challenge to my resolve. But I couldn't be happier."

"Do you think you'll be the ring bearer?" Violet teased.

"Vi, I'm going to be 16. I can't be a ring bearer." Henry said incredulously.

"But you'd look so cute in shorts, bow tie and suspenders." Violet teased more.

"You're killing me Violet." Henry laughed.

Violet turned in front of him and walked backwards. She winked at him and said, "Girlfriends are supposed to do that."

Moving back to his side to loop her arms through his, they continued walking to her house.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Regina waved her hand at the mansion as they walked up the drive. Lights outside and inside turned on.

Emma waved her hand and the front door opened for them.

"You're honing your magic well, my love." Regina beamed at Emma.

Emma made a gun shape with her hand, and blew at the tip of the finger/barrel. Then pretended to holster it in her belt. Regina treated Emma to an adoring smile. When they reached the threshold, Emma pulled Regina around and bent to pick her up.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Regina screamed and laughed.

"Honing my wife skills by carrying you across the threshold."

Emma kissed Regina as she made their way into the mansion, kicking the door closed behind them. Once she climbed the steps to the foyer, she gently placed Regina on her feet and pulled her into an embrace to kiss her softly.

Regina hummed. "My Wife. I can't wait to call you that."

"Me too." Emma began kissing down Regina's throat to her shoulder. "The kid's going to be home soon, right?"

"Mmmm… He and Violet were helping the nuns break down the bounce houses, then he was going to walk her home. I say we have a couple of hours."

"Perfect." Emma kissed Regina hard and before pulling completely away. "Race ya!"

Emma sprinted up the stairs, leaving a dizzied Regina behind.

"Really, Miss Swan?" Regina yelled out.

"Hey!" Emma paused half way up the stairs, "That's future Mrs. Mills to you."

She winked and continued up the steps. When she reached Regina's room, the brunette was already laying gloriously naked on her bed.

"Wowzers." Emma exclaimed as she quickly started striping her clothes.

Regina just giggled, and motioned with a finger for her fiancé to join her on the bed. The two slowly entangling their bodies and exchanging passionate kisses. Emma moved over Regina, and settled a thigh between hers.

"Future Mrs. Mills." Regina said as Emma's lips became occupied with her clavicle. "Are you sure about taking my name, though? What about Swan?"

Emma pulled back with a deep dimpled smile. "You'd willingly change your name to Mrs. Regina Swan? I thought you hated the name."

"I never hated Swan. I think your name is beautiful." Regina cupped the blonde's cheek.

Emma smiled wide. "We could always change it to Charming," She teased.

Regina simply started pinching Emma's sides until she relented.

"Okay, okay. No to Charming. I was just kidding." She said, sitting up on her knees.

Regina leaned up on her elbows. "How about Swan-Mills?"

"Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills." Emma said fondly. "I love it."

Emma yelped as she was suddenly flipped onto her back, lips attacking her chest and breasts. Regina began licking her right nipple in intricate patterns around the pebbled tip.

"Are you spelling something?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes. I am writing, [as she repeats the movements between both breasts] I. Love. You."

Emma began moving her hips against Regina's thigh with every swoop of the brunette's tongue. Her breathing picking up when hands caressed her sides and abs.

Regina swirled her tongue down between two breasts, to toned abs that she outlined carefully with it.

"I wonder if I'd get the same reaction outlining the words on your clit." Regina smiled seductively at the whimper she received from the blonde under her. "Let's see shall we."

Emma grasped the bedsheets tightly as she was taken into a warm caring mouth. Regina's tongue drove her mad with its careful cursive sweeps on her clit. She felt fingers enter her as her orgasm climbed higher and higher. Her clit sucked hard into Regina's warm mouth. She came hard with a scream of her Queen's name.

Regina lay next to Emma, and with a single finger, daintily wiped the essence off her face before licking it off with a hum of delight.

"You are… the sexiest damn woman… that I've ever seen." Emma said in between panting.

"Mmm… I don't know, my love. Seeing you spread out on my bed. Hair on my pillow. Screaming my name. Coming loudly. I'd say you're the sexy one."

Emma pulled Regina in for a deep kiss. Her hands trailing down the brunette's smooth back to her ass, and pulling her in tighter.

She pulled away, "We. Are so fucking sexy. Together."

"Indeed." Regina dove back into their kiss.

They froze at the sound of the front door closing. " _Moms! I'm home!"_

"Henry." They said in unison.

They heard his footsteps go up the stairs to his room, down the hall.

"I'm just grabbing a bag and going to Grandma and Grandpa's!"

Emma and Regina had already magic'd some clothes on and straightened themselves out, to come out into the hall.

"Henry?" Regina called out, and Henry poked his head out of his room at them. "Are you sure, dear? You don't have to leave."

"Yeah kid. I know it's not a school night, but it is kinda late." Emma said, with her arm around Regina's waist.

Henry walked out of his room with a wide smile on his face. "I know, but I'm still kinda wired from tonight. Don't feel like going to bed yet."

Emma grinned, "Does this have to do with walking someone home tonight?"

"That's right! Henry walked Violet home." Regina caught onto the tease.

"Did ya kiss her?" Emma poked at his shoulder.

"Ma." Henry was reddening.

"Did you hold her hand?" Regina asked, clasping her hands together and under her chin.

"Mom." Henry warned.

"Okay." Regina succeeded.

"Henry and Violet, sitting in a tree…" Emma mumbled.

"You suck." Henry turned back to his room.

His mothers finishing together, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Henry came back out of his room. "Fine, ok. I'm staying home. But I'm not going to bed. I'm going to be up for a while, maybe cook something downstairs. It's not like you need some alone time or anything."

Regina and Emma shared a look.

"Have fun with your grandparents, dear. Don't forget a sweater." Regina, kissed his cheek.

Emma and Henry laughed.

"We're not kicking you out, kid. You know that, right." Emma asked, squeezing his shoulder.

"It's cool. I was just teasing. Besides, Gramps' challenged me to some classic Nintendo."

"I get play winner tomorrow." Emma said, kissing her son's forehead and turning him back to his room.

When Henry came back out, his mothers were downstairs waiting for him.

"Goodnight, Henry." Regina hugged him.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you over?" Emma offered after hugging him.

"Nah, I'm ok. I gotta a lot of energy after the whopper of a kiss I got tonight." Henry opened the door and walked out. His mothers frozen in place. Before shutting the door, he said, "Hey Moms?"

Regina and Emma looked at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy for you two. And I love you both." With a wink he closed the door, and said, "Goodnight Moms."

"God that kid's gotta stop growing." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind.

"His Birthday's coming up soon." Regina stated.

"I know. I can't believe he's going to be 16 AND he's getting taller than me." Emma led them toward the stairs.

"We should plan a party for him." Regina said as they made their way up.

"Maybe." Emma said. "He's a teenager. He might not want the big hoopla. Why don't we ask him tomorrow and plan it out together."

"Okay. Emma?" Regina stopped her at the top of the stairs. "I want you to tell you … You are an amazing mother. I know you'll be an amazing wife."

"With you telling me what to do… How can I not be?"


	33. Dream a Little Dream

 

Aurora had enjoyed her night with her warrior. Mulan seem reluctant to dance, but a flash of Aurora's bright eyes, had her doing anything her love desired. Mulan even let her sit in her lap and feed her a slice of apple pie they were sharing. Mulan fell in love with the vanilla ice cream scoped on top.

They cheered Regina and Emma on after the big proposal. Mulan had pulled Ruby into a hard hug when her pack was revealed. Knowing her friend had truly found her happy beginning.

Mulan saw Philip and met his beau, Demetri. She also got to meet their son, PJ, who Demetri had lovingly nicknamed him Pajamas. It was evident that Aurora and Philip shared a mutual friendship and nothing more. Mulan felt her brief insecurities dissipate.

The entire night had been perfect. They had danced to a few slow songs, completely content in holding each other and swaying. Stealing kisses at every opportunity. Filling Mulan's heart with so much joy, she never once, stopped smiling.

Now that the night was slowing down, and others were making their way in, the couple paused in front of the BnB.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Aurora asked, smiling shyly.

"I suppose so. All my things are still upstairs." Mulan said softly.

"How about after tonight?" Aurora dropped her gaze to her hands.

"I suppose I haven't thought about my plans yet." Mulan took Aurora's hands. "But I do know that I would like to be near you."

Aurora beamed. "You would?"

"Aurora… I love you." Mulan said smiling brightly.

Aurora pulled her in for a deep kiss. Mulan wrapped her strong arms around the slim waist and lifted her girl a little off the ground, making her squeal in delight.

"Come to my place?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Mulan said as she put her down and they began walking. "Aurora, may I borrow a pair of … boy shorts? To sleep in."

Aurora turned to Mulan with a slightly seductive glance. "Oh you won't be needing sleepwear."

Aurora giggled, and closed Mulan's mouth with hand that cupped her cheek. "Come on."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ooohhhh God!" Dorothy was griping the pillow under her head with one hand, and Ruby's head between her legs with the other.

Ruby was devouring her lover, with a hand stretched out, pinching Dorothy's nipples. Ruby rode out each wave that she hit Dorothy with until she felt insistent hands pulling her head away.

"Please, Rubes. Time out." Dorothy patted the bed as if she was tapping out. "I can't."

Ruby climbed her lovers body leaned on an elbow to watch her catch her breath.

"I didn't even get to L-M-N-O-P that time." Ruby taunted with a laugh.

Dorothy laughed and pulled her girl in to lay Ruby's head on her chest.

"I love you Red." Dorothy ran fingers through the brunette's hair. "Or should I say, Your Majesty?"

"God, no." Ruby lifter her head and placed her chin on Dorothy's chest. "I still can't believe it."

"That you found your pack or that you're their Queen?" Dorothy reached down and pulled a blanket over them.

"Both." Ruby said, settling on Dorothy's side with her head on a shoulder. "I found my pack. I found my friends. I found my home. And I found my love."

"All is well." Dorothy sighed.

"Yes it is." Ruby lifted her eyes to Dorothy. "Kansas, do you think that you'll be happy here with me? Honestly?"

"Ruby. I have you and I now have a home that ours. Add to the fact that I got a job today." Dorothy grinned big.

"You did?"

"Emma pulled me and Mulan aside at the party and asked if we would be interested in becoming deputies. We both agreed."

"That's great!" Ruby exclaimed and kissed her lover. "Ooo! Does that mean you get the sexy deputy uniform?"

"I suppose so, but Emma said it was a bit more casual than that. I don't think I'll have to always wear one."

"Can you maybe wear one for me anyway?" Ruby said seductively.

"Oh, yeahhhh…" Dorothy drew out as she pulled Dorothy back in for a kiss. "Do I get to see you in your diner uniform? The one I saw in pictures with the little red shorts?"

"Maybe." Ruby grinned. "I don't plan on wearing those in public anymore, but for you… It can be arranged."

"Mmmm…" Dorothy's entire body hummed. She maneuvered Ruby under her and began kissing down her stomach. On her way under the covers to Ruby's center, she began tracing letters on her abs. "A-B-C-D…"

Ruby breathed out hard and rolled her eyes when the letters began being traced over her clit.

"It's good to be the Queen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gold walked by the entrance to the Town Library and noticed there was a light on inside. He tried the door, and it opened easily. As he took a step in, he could hear panting from further inside. As her rounded the corner where the head desk stood, he peaked over the counter and gasped.

Belle was seated at her desk chair, slouched toward the end and her head thrown back. One of her hands was holding onto a head of red hair between her knees.

"Ze…Zelena!" Belle came hard against the woman's ministrations.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gold snapped through his teeth.

Zelena and Belle looked up at Gold, and did not move.

"Looks like your ex-wife was looking for something younger and hotter, Rumple." Zelena made a show of cleaning Belle's essence of her face and tasting it.

"What are you doing here, Rumple? We're closed." Belle snapped as she adjusted herself and Zelena helped her stand. "Get. Out."

"But Belle, you don't know what you're doing. She can't be trusted!" Gold pleaded in anger.

"And you can?" Belle laughed. "Get out."

Gold looked between them, turned and left.

"Well that was fun. Did you see his face?" Zelena laughed.

"He looked like a fish out of water." Belle laughed with Zelena, then gave her a smiling glare. "Thing is… I know I locked that door when we came in here."

"I can't imagine why it unlocked when Gold was right outside. Allowing him in here to catch me lick you raw."

"Riiiiight…" Belle smile and laughed with her again.

"Well, Belle. Sara is staying with Robin tonight. Would you care to join me for a nightcap?"

"I'm pregnant, Zelena."

"Oh, right. Just sex then?"

Zelena wiggled her eyebrows making Belle laugh. She pulled them into a kiss as green smoke engulfed them making them disappear from the library.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bad was banished. The good had one. The night was still, for once. Storybrooke would always be a safe haven for those looking to make a home.

**_THE END._ **


End file.
